


Поменявшись местами

by Sofi_Solike



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_Solike/pseuds/Sofi_Solike
Summary: У него была страсть не только к баскетболу. Какая? Куроко Тецуя обожал музыку. И вскоре один несчастный брошенный ему вызов изменил всю его жизнь. Если когда-то раз чужое счастье принесло ему боль, теперь всё поменялось местами. Отчаявшиеся в себе бывшие друзья теперь снизу вверх смотрели на парня, который возвышался над ними со сцены на Таймс-сквер.





	1. Пролог

— Быть того не может... это ведь шутка, да?  
  
— Это... кто-то... другой... — словно мантру повторял Дайки. Момои не знала, что делать теперь. Она как будто знала, что нужно обязательно предупредить ребят, но передумала в последний момент.  


_Разве я тебе не говорил,  
Про слабости забыв, не сможешь ты двигаться вперёд..._

  
  
Эта группа набрала неслыханную популярность в Японии за несчастных два года. Теперь они, Rimfire, добрались и до Америки. Помимо гастролей именно они открывают Национальный чемпионат, и кто его знает, почему на величайшей Мэдисон-сквер-гарден яблоку негде упасть: из-за предстоящей баскетбольной резни или из-за них?  


_...И что? Сказал ты, что амбиции малы, никто не впечатлён, хоть ты  
старался, правда..._

  
  
Связи Момои дотягивались даже до шоу-бизнеса. Даже находясь с друзьями в Америке, она раньше всех узнала, кто именно состоит в знаменитой рок-группе. Но так и не поверила в это, пока не увидела всё собственными глазами. Солист, автор лирики и вообще лидер Rimfire дал интервью какому-то музыкальному каналу. Сацуки ясно видела лицо на экране телевизора, но не решалась признаться самой себе, что знает его.  


_...И в этой тёмной ночи ты совсем один_  
_Но тебя ждёт свет в завтрашнем дне..._

  
  
Он, как и остальные из группы, выступал под вымышленным именем. И когда девушка его услышала, вдобавок к знакомому голосу небесные глаза прояснили ситуацию.  


_...Слабости начинаю признавать_  
_Сильные стороны замечать_  
_Да, я смогу это сделать_  
_Теперь смотрю я только вперёд себя_  
_Я иду! Я бегу! Так как могу!..._

  
  
Волосы, по прежнему ежом, больше не были такими, какими девушка их помнила. Несколько прядей были окрашены в чёрный, чёлка, за исключением одной пряди, откинута назад. Даже с видео было понятно, что теперь он выше, чем прежде. Не как Ас Чудес, конечно, но Акаши он уже давно обогнал. Ухо проколото в нескольких местах. Вопреки своему цвету, небесные глаза горели адским пламенем. Или это Момои ошибалась. Она не знает этого человека. Замешательство ребят вполне понятно. Особенно, если они не знали всего заранее.  


_...Сбившимися голосами_  
_Мы скажем, что мы сможем сами_  
_И прокричим «А можешь ли ты это?»_  
_Ты не можешь? Постарайся!_  
_Мои страхи только что ушли_  
_Сегодня я скажу_  
_Я смогу!_  
_Ты сможешь!_  
_Мы сможем!*_

  


**Rimfire**  
Автор лирики, солист, лидер группы, гитара  
**Фантом**  
Бас-гитара  
**Ястреб**  
Ударные, композитор  
**Пантера**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granrodeo — Can Do


	2. Шейк

_Три года назад_  
  
— Грустно должно быть, Куроко-кун? — почему-то лучезарно улыбаясь спросил рядом идущий Теппей.  
  
— Это я у вас должен спросить, — ответил голубоглазый, не поднимая взгляда на собеседника и упорно рассматривая асфальт. Раз за разом парень невольно смотрел на вроде как здоровое колено семпая. Кажется, Куроко переживал за Киёши даже больше, чем сам Киёши: центровой как будто и не волновался по поводу своей травмы.  
  
Бывший центровой.  
  
Травма больше не играла для него роли. Железное Сердце выбыл из игры.  
  
Неким чудесным образом два совершенно разных человека неожиданно быстро спелись. Покинув команду в одно и то же время, они оба теперь скитались по городу в поисках достойного занятия. Куроко иногда надолго останавливался у витрин музыкальных магазинов, припоминая своё старое желание променять мяч на гитару. А в моменты острого стремления попросту бросить всё, то есть баскетбол, к чертям собачьим, парень примерно так и поступал: по ночам убегал куда-то на чердак дабы не испугать соседей и... пел. Музыка стала для него тем канатом, который позволил выбраться из пучины отчаяния, куда его толкнули свои же друзья. Сейчас всё снова повторилось.  
  
Он им поверил. В последний раз. Подсознательно он может и ожидал от ребят из Чудес чего-то подобного, но от Кагами...  
  
Впрочем, нет. Даже для бывшей Тейко это как-то слишком — не сказав ни слова, смотаться в Америку. Собственно, Тецуя узнал всё от Момои, которая, единственная из всей компашки, «вспомнила» о его существовании. Объяснила, что да как. Но мнения Фантома или ещё кого-либо из своего окружения никто из Чудес так и не удосужился спросить. Да и теперь Куроко было целиком и полностью плевать: он и сам сделал соответствующие выводы. Слабак. Может, бесполезен. Лишний груз. Обуза, так сказать.  
  
Но не это было причиной ухода Фантома из команды. Как ему сейчас стало понятно, его схожесть с Аомине была куда более глубокой: как и бывший Свет, юноша был жаден к игре с сильными соперниками, но в Японии больше таковых не осталось. Кроме того, любой потенциальный кандидат в его Свет был слаб. Оставались ещё Некоронованные Генералы и Хайзаки, однако парень не хотел предавать Сейрин, потому попросту ушёл, оставив за собой разгромные трёхзначные цифры в средней школе и победу на Зимнем Кубке в старшей.  
  
Вот так и изменилась расстановка в школьном баскетболе. Сильнейшие команды стали на несколько ступенек слабее. Сейрин ждала новых первогодок и новых побед, в душе уже ни во что не веря. Правда им придавала сил всё та же знакомая улыбка бывшего центрового...   
  
— Эй, не спи. Куроко-кун!  
  
— Простите. Задумался.  
  
— Любишь музыку?  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Почему бы тогда всерьёз не заняться ею?  
  
Фантом посмотрел на Киёши как баран на новые ворота. Это было довольно тяжело, учитывая факт, что тот гораздо выше. Но Куроко не мог не думать о его словах, особенно теперь. Чтоб его, потрясающая идея.  
  
— Ну а что? Не на диване же валяться круглосуточно, уроки тоже не бесконечные. А я за компанию буду. Так сказать... у меня та же самая проблема что и у тебя. Кроме баскетбола я ни чем не занимался.  
  
— А как же карты?  
  
— Какие ещё карты?  
  
— Вас в больнице, кажется, научили играть.  
  
— Я и забыл.  
  
Голубоглазый улыбнулся. Впервые за столь долгое время. Едва заметно.  
  
_Но от этого не менее искренне._

***

— Кру-у-у-уто... — выдохнул Теппей, просматривая заветный блокнот Куроко, после обращаясь неизвестно к кому:  
  
— Кто-нибудь, вручите этому малышу Оскар!  
  
— Пожалуйста, прекратите называть меня маленьким, — отрезал Тецу, словно и не заметив, чем его хотят наградить.  
  
— Нет, это и правда потрясающе, или ты мне не веришь? Если мы найдём к этим словам достойную музыку, оторваться от песни будет просто невозможно! Когда ты это написал?  
  
Киёши просто светился.  
  
— В день поступления в Сейрин.  
  
— Значит всё до этой странички — о Тейко... — парень тут же умолк, поняв, что затронул запрещённую тему, тем более видя предыдущие стихи...  
  
Из рассказа Фантома, который предшествовал игре Сейрин-Ракузан, все из команды узнали, через что прошёл мелкий незаметный парнишка в средней школе. Правда Киёши даже представить не мог, насколько трудно ему было пройти сквозь всё это. Ему, совершенно одному. Ведь рядом никого не было.   
  
Тогда.  
  
Откуда выводы? Каждое слово было пропитано болью, она чувствовалась, содержалась в каждой букве, оставаясь на листке бумаги на века.  
  
— Ты и на площадке отлично играешь и стихи пишешь... черт, я бы так не смог! — вопреки своим мыслям Теппей скрыл все свои чувства, решив не напоминать парню, который и так достаточно пережил, больше ни о чём.  
  
— Пою ещё. Немного, — признался Куроко, но тут же об этом пожалел. Больно многообещающе загорелись глаза семпая...  
  
— А вот теперь я тебе не верю.  
  
Было сразу понятно, на что намекает бывший центровой, проницательно смотревший на собеседника. Куроко мог даже почувствовать, как в нём уверенно прожигают дырку.  
  
— Я плох в этом.  
  
Киёши слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Разве все песни сконцентрированы на мощном вокале?  
  
Теппей даже не скривился, когда Куроко с раздражением на него посмотрел. Последний понемногу начинал понимать, что с Киёши очень трудно спорить. Видя, что и так ничего не поделаешь, голубоглазый отрыл на просторах разума старую, почти забытую All these things I hate. Время от времени её крутили по радио, но удивило парня то, что поразительно близкие сердцу слова столь крепко отпечатались в его памяти...

_Я ещё раз говорю тебе "Прощай!"_  
_Всякое случается, а мы даже не знаем, почему_  
_Если так и должно быть,_  
_То почему большинство из нас упускает возможность ошибиться?_  
_Жизнь трещит вся по швам и мои мечты оборачиваются слезами,_  
_Я не понимаю, почему так происходит_  
_Беги прочь и пытайся место найти, где ты сможешь укрыться в тени_  
_Это именно то место, где тебе сейчас стоит быть, если ты чувствуешь то же, что и...*_

  
  
Пусть и очень тихо, но Тецуя спел весьма естественно. То, как он оборвал песню в конце не было похоже даже на хорошую актёрскую игру, что только усилило подозрения Киёши. Подозрения и страх. Последние происшествия сильно пошатнули уверенность юноши в завтрашнем дне, а без подобной опоры не так и трудно было сломаться навсегда...  
  
— Киёши-сенпай, вы странно себя ведёте.   
  
Погрузившись в размышления, центровой чуть не свалился со стула даже от столь тихой реплики, но оклематься ему не дали:  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
Теппей не знал, куда себя деть. Рассказать о своих мыслях прямо было худшим из всех возможных вариантов, но осторожность против Куроко тоже не могла помочь. Так он продал бы себя с потрохами.  
  
— Э-это... как бы сказать...  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Тот вздохнул и почесал затылок, неким образом закрыв лицо от пронзительного взгляда. А затем ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Недели через две в Токио пройдёт рок-фестиваль... С него начинали почти все японские группы, что сейчас известны по всему миру. Так что теперь кроме простых смертных там среди зрителей полным полно крупных шишек вроде продюсеров, они как бы ищут новые таланты. А кто не рискует...  
  
— Тот не рискует. Шампанского я не пью.  
  
— А ведь попытка не пытка, — по-детски надулся семпай, в душе радуясь, что простая отмазка вылилась во вполне сносный вариант развития событий. Тецуя долго изучал его выражение лица, но разбившие тишину слова удивили обоих:  
  
— По случаю можно зайти на шейк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bullet For My Valentine — All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)


	3. Вызов

— Есть проблема, Киёши-сенпай, — с прежней невозмутимой моськой заявил Куроко.

— И какая? — упорно смотрел в одну точку Теппей.

На тот момент оба стояли в очереди дабы записаться на участие в фестивале. Сказать, что на площади, где и проходила запись, не было чем дышать из-за столпотворения, это ничего не сказать. Тецуя даже не пытался повернуть голову и посмотреть на напарника, который последние две недели упорно учился играть на ударных, чтобы составить компанию теперь уже лучшему другу.

— Я — Фантом.

Видя, что собеседник не в теме, Тецуя понял, что тот нуждается в нормальном и понятном разъяснении без странных намёков.

— Меня по прежнему трудно заметить, ничего так и не изменилось с... признаться, с момента моего рождения.

На такой поворот Теппей принялся смеяться, но мигом прекратил, понимая, что воздуха тогда надолго не хватит.

— Да не беспокойся ты, главное дабы тебя не забыли записать, а там что-нибудь придумаем к завтрашнему дню.

_Главное дабы тебя не забыли записать._

— Вы издеваетесь?

Оптимизма семпаю всегда было не занимать, но не слишком ли???

Ход мыслей парня прервался вместе с тем как его больно оттолкнули, стоило попытаться сделать шаг вперёд. Улучшенная реакция баскетболиста предотвратила его поцелуй с землёй, но только на этом всё не закончилось. Парень впереди обернулся к нему с весьма — недовольным? — лицом, а некто твёрдый из живой стены позади дёрнул его за ворот куда-то в сторону, разделяя с Киёши.

А выражение стоящего впереди человека почему-то переменилось.

— Э? — неприятно протянул он. Лицо всё в пирсинге, тело в татуировках, грязные рваные джинсы. На кулаках множество царапин, толстая цепь на шее, чёрная футболка с черепами... в общем, типичный портрет типичного отморозка. Уже и без этого злой Куроко припомнил просмотренные фильмы и временно избрал для себя довольно непривычный для него стиль речи, вырываясь из крепких рук. Да только обращались совсем не к нему.

— Ёжик Женя, кого я вижу, — отвратительно-знакомый голос прозвучал прямо над его ухом. Теппей на всё это не реагировал из соображений осторожности, и тихо стоял неподалёку, надеясь, что успеет вмешаться в назревающую ссору. Или хотя бы вытащит Куроко из эпицентра.

— Ты бы варежку захлопнул, Хайзаки. Подельничек твой, что ли?

— Опять тебе башню клинит... бесогон бацилльный. Эта глиста вообще не при базаре.

Общий смысл разговора Тецуя, конечно, понял. Но реплика про "глисту" показалась ему более важной, чем всё остальное. По понятным причинам. Единственным плюсом во всём этом было то, что его одежду наконец отпустили. Грубым рывком, но да ладно.

— Давай-ка без базла. По мне, так вообще смахивает типа он твой кореш. Может, мне по приколу спросить с него, как с гада? Так, за компанию.

— А ты совсем уже оборзел, — отрезал Хайзаки, уловив в этом камень в свой огород, и мигом закончил идиотскую перепалку точным ударом в челюсть. Благо, Тецуя успел ретироваться. Тот тут же упал, но баскетболист успел поймать его за ворот футболки.

— Кипишуешь, кипишуешь... обломился, овца? Я тебе в следующий раз глаза в жопу засуну. Тогда и будешь лыбиться как параша. А сейчас чтобы я тебя больше не видел, не то кендюхи выпущу. Все. Догнал? — пригрозил Шого и с силой бросил своего знакомого на асфальт. Место для этого сразу же появилось: ну кому охота связываться с блатняком?

К Куроко дар речи после такого вернулся не сразу, Киёши, казалось, уже никогда не заговорит. Шого молчал за компанию и Тецуе такое быстро надоело. Впрочем, весело приветствовать бывшего напарника он не особо спешил.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Хайзаки-кун? — спросил он, пытаясь удержать на лице ледяное спокойствие. Получалось плохо. К тому же мешало то, что собеседник был на двадцать сантиметров выше. Не имея малейшего намерения поднимать голову, Куроко просто смотрел на Шого снизу вверх из-под бровей, при том из-за маленькой капли гнева во взгляде мелкий парнишка неожиданно показался Хайзаки столь же свирепым, словно второй Акаши.

— Да так, хотел решить, участвовать мне в этом вшивом фестивале или нет, — подлив в голос хладнокровия (дабы не дрожал от злости) ответил он. — А сам-то чего? Прославиться решил?

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. И держи свой язык под контролем в моём присутствии, — не собирался отступать Фантом.

— То ли всякие придурки сюда ради других целей приходят, — ухмыльнулся парень в ответ, пытаясь контролировать дрожь. Он не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Его  _никогда, никто, ничем_  не мог напугать, а тут... молчаливая ярость мелкого хиляка попросту подавила его волю. Разве так бывает?

— Это была самокритика?

Прозвучало с таким явным сарказмом, что Хайзаки снова вспылил, не успев успокоиться. Он невольно подчинялся, не в состоянии найти в себе силы противостоять влиянию мелкого, и был зол на себя. Всё пытался понять, что же настолько изменилось в Тецуе, подарив ему способность давить на других...

Деться было некуда.

Секунда. От взгляда Фантома у всех, кто окружал его в данный момент, по коже бегали мурашки. Теппей больше не мог этого выдерживать, а голубоглазый всё так же продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Хайзаки.

— Почему ты так зол, Куроко-кун? — не выдержал он. Отвечая, Тецуя даже не посмотрел в сторону друга.

— А ты за дурака меня держишь? — спросил он, обращаясь к Шого и при этом разговаривая с Киёши. — На данный момент я жду от тебя ответа.

— Сам-то как думаешь? Тупо хотел испортить денёк тому придурку, вот и всё.

Теппея всё это словно не касалось, потому он просто думал. Куроко просто рассердился, с кем ни бывает. Эта злость настолько шокировала только тем, что он её показывал, и, кажется, ничем более. Хотя это только на первый взгляд. Аура вокруг Фантома и правда была ужасающей, и привыкшие к его вечно невозмутимой моське окружающие не могли спокойно воспринять такую явную перемену.

— Если ты хотел осуществить задуманное только своим появлением здесь, это меня разочарует.

Хайзаки только фыркнул:

— Ты меня уже захарил.

— Всё понятно, в общем. Ты не изменился.

— Чё вяк... — хотел было нагрубить Шого, вот только Тецу "случайно" перепутал его живот с мячом, зарядив по нему взрывным пасом.

Нет, ничего серьёзного, кроме Хайзаки никто не пострадал.

— Я... гхе... на бас... гитаре... играю... — с хрипом пополам выдавил из себя он. Тецуя же так и не изменил выражения лица.

— Кто тот парень?

Кстати, выше упомянутый экземпляр мужского пола сейчас уползал подальше на максимальной возможной в его положении скорости. Странному человекопаукообразному существу, ясное дело, с удовольствием освобождали дорогу... вот бедолага.

— Дебил, которого я больше всех терпеть не могу. Сынок директора Фукуды и позволяет себе чуть ли не всё. Всегда цапаемся, а теперь и вообще придётся новую школу искать.

— Вот как.

— Ага... — прокряхтел форвард, потирая живот и возвращая себе вертикальное положение. — А теперь слушай сюда. Я какого-то черта тебя типа защищал, хотя мы никогда даже близко не были друзьями, и теперь я хочу кое-что взамен.

— "Типа" не считается.

С каждой фразой голос Фантома крепчал, но от язвительности в этой передёрнуло даже Киёши. Он всегда знал, что у призрака невероятно твёрдый характер... но чтобы в таком плане?

— Я тебя слушаю.

Шого быстро проглотил свою изначальную просьбу, отчётливо понимая, что если озвучит её, его найдут избитым до смерти в одном из переулков. И Фантома на горячем никто не поймает. Из-за того, что его даже камеры не засекут. Поэтому он быстро придумал кое-что другое.

— Поможешь мне доказать этому ушлёпку, что я лучше его. Мы выступим так, что площадь взорвётся от восторга, и мне плевать, как ты этого добьёшься.

— Идёт.

— Вот и отлич... стой, что???

— Я так понимаю, это вызов?

— Похоже, он принят, — улыбнулся наконец Теппей, зная наверняка, что точно такой же вызов паренёк собирался бросить самому себе.


	4. Огонь

Протолкнуться сквозь толпу было практически невозможно.

Долгожданный рок-фестиваль наконец наступил. То тут, то там слышались разговоры, темы которых варьировались от предвкушения перед занимательным зрелищем и до нытья участников по поводу мандража.

_Какой ещё мандраж?_ — подумал было Куроко, пока не припомнил свою первую игру перед большой аудиторией. Теперь же у него, как и у Хайзаки с Теппеем, не было с этим проблем. Даже как-то скучновато от этого...

Форварду и центровому в отставке уступали дорогу с готовностью, Тецуя просто должен был не отставать. Ребята прибыли на место как раз где-то так за полчаса до своего выступления и мина Хайзаки, которая и до этого заставляла непосвящённых думать, будто у него во рту лимон, стала ещё более кислой. Естественно, парень не горел желанием ещё столько ждать, тем более слушая других участников, от голосов которых в радиусе нескольких километров гибло всё живое. К счастью, вокруг были разве что бетонные строения. Ну и ещё люди.

С каждой минутой Шого хмурился всё больше, Куроко же едва сдерживал улыбку, вспоминая причину. Вчера, сразу после того, как прошла стадия охреневания (из-за того, что Киёши, как оказалось, довольно неплохо играет на ударных), ребята начали подбирать песню для выступления. Поскольку все трое понимали, что за один день Хайзаки не сможет выучить целую песню, выбор пал на ту самую All These Things I Hate, где бас-гитара — инструмент Шого — появляется не так уж и много, а именно на припевах и в заключительной части. Правда только под конец "учёбы" форвард проклинал всё на свете, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде "какого лешего я вообще на это подписался".

— Поздно отступать, Хайзаки-кун, — раз за разом после отборных матов повторял Тецуя, сдерживая желание больно ткнуть его под рёбра — он-то не забыл о "глисте", да и желанием не горел.

В процессе возникли сложности, — точнее это ещё с какой стороны посмотреть. Ноты читать мистер Зак никогда не умел, да и не пробовал научиться, играя исключительно на слух и по памяти. А память у него оказалась хорошая. Так и выучил. В два часа ночи, падая с ног от усталости и доучивая последние аккорды, парень был готов попросту блевать на некогда любимый инструмент, который ему уже порядком надоел после десятитысячной попытки воспроизвести чёртову мелодию...

— Не спать, Хайзаки-кун. Скоро наша очередь, — тихо напомнил Куроко, которому уже и самому всё это порядком надоело. — Давай просто покончим с этим и разойдёмся по-хорошему, идёт?

— Ага, — зевая, ответил тот, в то самое время морщась от чьей-то попытки спеть песню Amaranthe – Razorblade и от сопровождающих её звуков лопавшихся от удара яиц и помидоров, а также от мысли, что потом на эту яишницеобразную сцену сейчас придётся выходить ему.

— Эх... так песню испоганить, — хныкнул Теппей. Оба его сопровождающих уже знали, что тот очень любит вышеупомянутых исполнителей, но так же они предчувствовали, что теперь эта любовь уйдёт в тёплые края. Особенно после столь тошнотворных каверов.

— Нас встретят так же, будьте готовы к этому, — предупредил Фантом. — Зрители настолько привыкли к сценическим безобразиям, что тут же решат, мол мы такие же. Главное самим не упасть лицом в грязь.

После этих слов трое синхронно поняли, что им предстоит и так же одновременно сглотнули ком в горле. Но, как ранее заметил Тецу, отступать уже некуда, и парни, держась только за эту мысль как за спасательный круг, услышав свои имена, поспешили подняться на сцену.

Как и ожидал Куроко, они были очередными жертвами бомбардировки. Каждый понимал: чем скорее они начнут, тем чище отсюда уйдут. Да и не всё было так плохо. Выработанные за годы игры в баскетбол рефлексы позволяли ребятам мастерски уклоняться от того, что люди обычно едят на завтрак. Начиналось всё пока удачно. Стоило же Тецуе начать петь, зрители один за другим замерли, широко открытыми глазами уставившись на недо-группу и её голубоглазого солиста.

— Его голос... красивый, — прошептал кто-то в первом ряду. "Соседи" же в один голос принялись возражать:

— Нет... не просто красивый...

На этом разговоры прекратились. Сами от себя не ожидая, все присутствующие на площади застыли, пытаясь вобрать в себя каждое, наполненное силой слово, произносимое парнем с пылающими глазами, устремлёнными в никуда. Синее пламя тем временем освободилось из плена его души и с невероятной скоростью поглощало всё вокруг, не уничтожая, а наоборот, разжигая животворное тепло в сердцах других, в то самое время неся за собой невольный восторг и счастье...

 _POV Такао_

Наконец. Долгожданный рок-фестиваль. Я сумел кое-как пристроится на самом краю толпы на безопасном расстоянии от сцены и колонок, которые работали на полную и гарантировали всем окружающим временную глухоту. На всякий случай я ещё и прихватил с собой старый зонт... В каком смысле старый? Он по крайней мере вдвое старше меня, что, впрочем, и объясняет его потрёпанный внешний вид. Мама планировала отправить его наконец на помойку, но я ещё помнил, в каком виде пришёл домой после такого же мероприятия год назад. Ведь не все бомбы долетали до самой сцены, как ни как, среди зрителей не было Шин-чана, который бы уж наверняка не промахнулся. Поэтому я и прихватил старичка. Хотя бы уйду отсюда более или менее сухим...

Вот только теперь я и сам был не рад тому, что пришёл. Участники один за другим устраивали зрителям вынос мозга, я же искренне их жалел и хотел было даже одолжить бедолагам зонтик, но вскоре это идиотское желание как рукой сняло. Только-только я наконец принял решение слинять пока жив, я услышал имена.

_"Куроко Тецуя — гитара, Хайзаки Шого — бас-гитара, Киёши Теппей — ударные. Пройдите, пожалуйста, на сцену"_

Короче говоря,  _привет, асфальт, меня зовут челюсть._

Какого черта??? Так он же баскетболист, черт его дери!!!

А его вообще кто-либо увидит?

Как вскоре оказалось, в последнем я ошибся: теперь не заметить невидимку было трудно. Кожаная чёрная куртка с серебряными шипами была расстёгнута, из под неё виднелась плотно облегающая фигуру чёрная футболка с искусственными разрезами по бокам, аналогичного цвета шнурованные тяжёлые ботинки и тесноватые на первый взгляд джинсы. Я уже молчу насчёт белого клыка на шее и массивного серебряного кольца на безымянном пальце правой руки. Никогда бы не подумал, что этот парнишка может выглядеть  _так._  Того же не ожидал и от Киёши, который, кстати, был одет подобным образом. Мозг теперь наотрез отказывался воспринимать информацию, потому я даже не обратил внимания на Хайзаки, имя которого странным образом показалось мне знакомым...

Я забыл обо всём, как только Куроко начал петь. Попутно играя на гитаре он заставил зрителей успокоиться и на время замолчать. Я по-быстрому достал взятую на всякий случай камеру из кармана, на автомате направляя объектив на сцену, сам же смотрел туда словно под гипнозом.

_Ещё раз ты мне лжёшь_  
_Почему ты не можешь быть просто честен со мной?_  
_Когда ты шепчешь мне всё это на ухо,_  
_Почему ты всегда говоришь мне то, что сам хочешь услышать?_  
_Будь открыт и искренен — соверши то, во что трудно поверить,_  
_Я не понимаю, почему так происходит_  
_Беги прочь и пытайся место найти, где ты сможешь укрыться в тени_  
_Это именно то место, где тебе сейчас стоит быть, если ты чувствуешь то же, что..._  
  
_Я..._  
_Да..._  
_Я ненавижу всё то, что окружает_  
_Меня..._  
_Да..._  
_Просто отступи, а не то укушу_

Каждое слово, каждый удар по струнам был просто переполнен неведомой мне силой, Фантом словно кричал со сцены о чём-то, известном только ему, как будто через песню он хотел рассказать  _свою_ историю...

С самого начала парень просто играл на гитаре и пел, без любого другого сопровождения, смотря на слушателей и ничего не видя, заставив всех, в том числе меня, просто застыть; на припеве публика тут же оживилась, ведь бас-гитара и ударные наконец-то подключились. Площадь взорвалась. Свист, крик, почти что вопль, смешанный с аплодисментами в такт ударным... Я чувствовал себя словно на настоящем рок-концерте. Данный эффект усиливало то, что все трое держались перед такой огромной публикой совершенно спокойно и хладнокровно, будто в радиусе километра были только они сами... нет, не так. Они держались словно настоящие профи, когда все предыдущие участники нервно пытались устоять на ногах несмотря на дрожащие коленки, тем самым производя жалкое впечатление.

Восторг молниеносно возрастал, накаляя до невообразимого атмосферу вокруг. Каждое сердце помалу захватывало бесконечное синее пламя, излучаемое глазами солиста. Все присутствующие, словно губка, впитывали в себя весь тот гнев и всю ту боль, которым было насыщено каждое слово. Теперь я находился в плену собственных чувств, разделённых на тысячи присутствующих голосом одного человека. 

_Жизнь трещит вся по швам и мои мечты оборачиваются слезами,_  
_Я не понимаю, почему так происходит_  
_Беги прочь и пытайся место найти, где ты сможешь укрыться в тени_  
_Это именно то место, где тебе сейчас стоит быть, если ты чувствуешь то же, что я..._  
  
_Это именно то место, где тебе сейчас стоит быть, если ты это_  
_Я..._  
_Да..._  
_Я ненавижу всё то, что окружает_  
_Меня..._  
_Да..._  
_Просто отступи, а не то укушу, и тогда ты поймёшь..._  
_Меня..._  
_Я ненавижу всё то, что окружает_  
_Меня..._  
_Да..._  
_Просто отступи, а не то укушу..._


	5. Душа

Как только Куроко закончил петь, Такао отключил камеру и поспешил унести ноги подальше, сомневаясь, что ещё будет хоть одно равное этому вступление. Не он один. Площадь пустела прямо на глазах. Двигаясь с потоком людей парень надеялся всё же найти Тецую и лично с ним поговорить насчёт этого и... и кое-чего — или верней кое-кого — другого, даже не представляя, что подобную цель преследует ещё кое-кто. Не зная, какая встреча ждёт его впереди.

_Он всё равно не смог бы даже узнать её, в отличии от неё самой._

Такао на полных парах гнался за Фантомом, понимая предстоящие сложности. От этого горе-фестиваля всё равно впоследствии были одни проблемы. Выступишь плохо — забросают гнилыми помидорами (и это ещё в лучшем случае, яйца ведь и тухлые бывают...), выступишь хорошо — окружат ярой толпой и не дадут спокойно смыться. С другой стороны, задание Такао упрощалось: он должен был искать не трёх парней в плотной толпе, а именно самую плотную толпу, в центре которой и должны будут находиться объекты поиска. И такая отыскалась довольно быстро.

Баскетболист — на то он и баскетболист, дабы легко отпинать всех и вся на своём пути, запросто проделывая себе путь. Стоит ли говорить, что это ему удалось? В процессе он узнал о себе много нового: к примеру, что он наглая накачанная морда или ещё что-то в таком духе.

Если бы это когда-либо волновало Такао.

— Эй, там, привет призракам! — немного подшутил он, хотя в последние две недели шутки были последним, чего ему хотелось. Но всё же, как-никак он — Такао Казунари, и не может долгое время прожить без, хоть и в основном молчаливой, но компании.

— Спасай, Такао-кун, — скорчил мину Тецуя, играя роль маленького мальчика, который хоть сейчас готов разрыдаться.

Толпа — она такая. Ты либо снаружи либо внутри. По-другому её течение не работает. Под её давлением трио баскетболистов превратилось в квартет. Такао изо всех сил пытался не задавить невидимку до смерти и не оглохнуть в процессе.

— А меня кто спасёт? — с истерическим смешком выдал он.

— Надоели, — буркнул парень, классифицирован Казунари как Хайзаки. — И вы двое, и этот... — продолжил он жаловаться, одновременно забрасывая себе на плечо Фантома, игнорируя его бурную сердитую реакцию. — Слыш, Некоронованный, хватай за шкурку этого обормота и будем прорываться. Не то нас так тут и придушат.

— Да знаю я... прости, Такао-кун, — тихо сказал Киёши и тут же стали ясны его намерения. Казунари только и успел закрыть глаза дабы не укачало... А ведь его всегда укачивало. Сейчас он пытался думать, что центровой — не транспорт, но это мало помогало. Тогда он попытался сосредоточиться на ранее сказанном этим Хайзаки. Помогло.

Парень тут же хотел было обматерить едва знакомого человека за "обормота", но вовремя сдержался, припомнив так же  _телосложение_  этого балбеса. Пока он над этим размышлял, всё наконец закончилось.

— Приехали... ты слишком лёгкий для парня. Это ненормально. Нужно будет тебя откормить.

— Я тебя твоими зубами накормлю, — пригрозил Куроко, во второй раз за день заставив челюсть игрока Шутоку поздороваться с асфальтом. Блин. Его новые друзья плохо на него влияют. В особенности кое-кто по имени Хайзаки.

— Идите. Встретимся у моего дома через час. Личные дела.

Говоря последнее предложение, Фантом направил взгляд бездонных, словно океан, глаз на Такао, будто уже зная, каковой будет тема разговора. Теперь они были в одной лодке. Вот только в отличии от бывшего игрока Сейрин, обладатель ястребиного глаза так и не нашёл себе достойного занятия... или утешения. Для обоих, потеря друзей прошла не просто тяжело. Правда, Казунари не знал, что у Тецуи уже есть некоторого рода иммунитет. Впрочем, от этого было не менее больно...

Вечно всепонимающий Теппей без слов утащил за собой Хайзаки, оставив бывшего напарника наедине с так называемыми "личными делами" по имени Такао. Куроко так же молча поблагодарил его... по крайней мере так истолковал Казунари их пересечение взглядов.

— Я знаю, о чём пойдёт речь, — медленно начал Фантом. — Это ничего не меняет. На самом деле я было хотел окончательно бросить баскетбол, но сегодня на сцене... не знаю даже, что такое произошло. Словно дежавю, словно рёв трибун на турнире... Я понял, что не смогу. Не смогу отказаться от баскетбола. Не теперь...

Чего-чего, но не этого ждал от разговора Такао. Не этой откровенности. Парню только и оставалось, что просто застыть на месте.

 _Потому что Фантом словно в душу глядел._

— Не смотри на меня так, — нахмурился Тецуя. — Это неприятно.

Такао, понимая, о чём речь, попытался изменить выражение лица или хотя бы закрыть рот.

— Прости, я соскочил с темы.

— Ага. Не шибко на тебя похоже.

— Мне кажется, после того как...

Парень запнулся, так и не договорив, словно ему вдруг перекрыло кислород. Но и не надо было. Такао и без этого всё понимал, Куроко же отвернулся, явно пытаясь скрыть лицо. А тогда спросил:

— Ты тоже бросил?

Пауза затянулась. Маневрируя сквозь толпу, каждый пытался придумать достойный ответ, хотя и оба понимали: разговор будет попросту ни о чём. Они знали всё наперёд. Все вопросы, все ответы друг друга на них. Но не могли не поговорить о том, что уже две недели не даёт спокойно жить и что можно сравнить разве с камнем на сердце.

— Да... Без  _него_  совсем не то. Тешусь разве что мыслю о том, что я не один.

— Мы как два эдаких придурка, — с нервной усмешкой выдал Фантом. — Привязываемся к тем, к кому не следует, но по отношению к тебе было действительно жестоко. Когда предательства не ожидаешь, это хуже всего.

— Ожидать? — переспросил Казунари. Но потом к нему начал медленно доходить смысл сказанного. — То есть ты знал, что так будет?!

— Не кричи, пожалуйста, — сказал Тецуя в ответ на повышений тон собеседника. — В средней школе со мной уже случалось нечто подобное.

Такао едва не остановился.

— Разве осознание могло помочь? Ни одно живое существо не выживет без доверия.

— Если мыслить логично, то ты прав. Но...

— Так не решить проблему, — попытался возразить Такао, в душе понимая, что Фантом совершенно прав.

— Давай просто прогуляемся? Делать и так нечего, — обернувшись, спросил последний. Такао не на шутку удивился, увидев на его лице улыбку. И вспомнил.

_Человек должен уметь прятать страдание за улыбкой. Мол "Улыбайся, пока страдаешь внутри"..._

И решил последовать этому негласному правилу.

— Ага, давай, — ответил он, чувствуя, как его лицо становится копией лица кое-кого другого. Того, кто сейчас стоит перед ним и в чьих глазах нетрудно прочесть истинные мысли...

Ребята немного увеличили скорость и поначалу не заметили девушку, изо всех сил проталкивающуюся сквозь толпу к ним. Когда она наконец-то догнала их, смогла лишь только крепко ухватится за плечо Фантома дабы не дать ему сбежать.

— Эй... погодь... — переводя дыхание, с горем пополам произнесла она.

Тецуя от неожиданности резко остановился, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Вы хотели что-то?

— Ваше выступление было просто невероятным... Я никогда не видела... ничего подобного... и... хотела вам кое-что сказать...

Поначалу Куроко обречено решил, что никогда такими темпами не отделается от фанатов, что было для него по меньшей мере непривычно, и начал даже порядком проклинать своё решение взять участие в злосчастном фестивале, но...

— Я... представляю человека по имени Акира Накахара... а, плевать... короче говоря, ты хочешь стать айдолом?

Такао тут же прифигел. Акира Накахара, известнейший продюсер во всей стране. А этот невидимый обормот всё ещё молчит?!

— Ну конечно же он согласен! — засмеялся он, закинув парню на плечо руку. Тот всё ещё не отошёл. Девушка же присмотрелась к тому, кого поначалу попросту не заметила...

— Погоди-ка...  _Казунари???_


	6. Композитор

— Не честно так, теперь приходится разрываться между личными чувствами и долгом, — уже в кафе пожаловалась Бритт — так, как оказалось, звали незнакомку. То есть, незнакомкой она была только для Фантома, Такао же познакомился с ней около десяти лет назад при весьма плачевных обстоятельствах. Юная американка вернулась к бабушке в Японию, и должна была некоторое время жить в деревне так как проходила курс реабилитации после длительной химиотерапии...

У неё на голове тогда не было волос и на лице больше всего выделялись тёплые карие глаза. Вопреки тяжёлым испытаниям, сквозь которые десятилетней девочке пришлось пройти, она улыбалась, смеялась, шутила. Сейчас она изменилась разве что внешне, в отличии от самого Такао, причёска которого оставалась прежней даже спустя десять лет. Как тут не узнаешь?

— Я не могу согласиться на сольную карьеру, потому что мы сейчас разговариваем благодаря помощи ребят, и если бы не они, ноги бы моей не было на том фестивале. Почему Такао-кун не может присоединиться к нам?

Этот маленький монолог Куроко выложил, проницательно смотря в глаза собеседницы. Так или иначе, спорить в таком положении было невероятно трудно. Девушка сама помнила наставления Накахары-сана: дождаться окончания фестиваля, выбрать лучшего исполнителя, пробить его по картотеке и соответственно связаться с ним после. Вот только одного пересечения взглядов с голубоглазым солистом хватило дабы заставить Бриттани Хоггарт сорваться с места в его поисках, забыв о чётких указаниях шефа.

— Ну да, это так... — выдавила из себя она, совсем не пытаясь сопротивляться. Более того, хоть девушка и знала Казунари всего месяц, всё равно она успела не на шутку к нему привязаться. Эта привязанность так и не исчезла за длинные десять лет разлуки, её не смогло уничтожить расстояние, как-никак именно он вернул ей желание жить.

— Я научу тебя играть на гитаре... извини, больше ничего не умею, — слегка виновато улыбнулся Фантом своей последней реплике, переводя взгляд на Казунари. Он хорошо видел, как изменился бывший разыгрывающий. Это можно было сравнить разве что с потухшим солнцем, стоит ли говорить, что подобное ему совсем не нравилось?

Да, они были в одной лодке. Так уж однажды получилось, и так останется впредь.

— Хорошо, что у нас есть, хм? — оживилась Бритт, освободившись от плена небесных глаз. — Гитарист, солист...

— Бас-гитарист, ударник, — закончил за неё Тецу. — Но не лучше ли сразу обсудить, чего у нас нет? К продюсеру, как я полагаю, мы должны явится уже полным составом и с тузами в рукаве в виде оригинальных песен?

— Если честно, в Америке я познакомилась кое с кем... — медленно начала девушка. — В средней школе он писал довольно неплохую музыку на досуге, мы всё ещё поддерживаем связь. Однако, над текстами придётся попотеть.

— Проблема, — согласился Такао. Куроко опустил глаза.

— У меня есть целый блокнот.

— Чего-о-о? Когда успел? Так ты же баскетболист, черт тебя дери!

— Ты тоже играешь, Куроко-кун? — не на шутку удивилась Бритт и парни вопросительно посмотрели на неё.

— Что? — съёжилась она под таким себе психологическим давлением. — Просто тот парень, композитор, о котором я говорила, играет за одну школу в Аките. Он тоже японец и только совсем недавно, вместе со мной, вернулся сюда. То есть, относительно недавно, едва ли год назад. Правда, его команда проиграла на третьем этапе Зимнего Кубка, но всё же он  _реально_  кру...

— Йосен.

— ...а ещё играет на фортепиано... Погоди,  _откуда..._

— Догадался.

На крохотный миг Такао подумалось, что глаза девушки сейчас надо будет ловить. Мало ли, ещё в кофе упадут.

— Да не в жизни, так не бывает! Откуда ты знаешь Тацую?

— Тише, пожалуйста, — произнёс парень. Ну почему ему каждые 10 минут приходится кого-то успокаивать?! — На нас все смотрят.

— Прости, — почти что прошептала девушка. — Я просто так сильно удивилась такому количеству совпадений, что не сдержалась.

— Подобное иногда случается, — сказал Фантом совсем тихо. — В любом случае, нужно известить ребят обо всём, а ещё не помешает встретиться с Химуро-куном.

— Вот же он удивится. Особенно если увидит ваше выступление на видео, — тихо засмеялся Такао, отгоняя мысли, вызванные репликой недавнего соперника. — Не, он будет в ступоре, точно говорю.

Поколение Чудес. Пятеро мальчишек одного возраста, которых привело в одну и ту же школу явно не простое совпадение. Слишком длинная, слишком личная история, чтобы рассказывать её прямо сейчас. Но если подобное теперь происходило с ними...

— Мы не так много общались чтобы узнать друг друга, но сотрудничать сможем, — подытожил Куроко наконец, изучая свой кофе. — Думаю, нам пора выдвигаться.

***

Уже полчаса спустя будущий идол невозмутимо смотрел в подозрительно прищуренные глаза своего бывшего товарища по команде. Рядом сидящий Теппей тем временем медленно поднимался со скамейки, не сводя глаз с приближающегося трио и пытаясь понять, что к чему, в то время как Хайзаки явно собирался уже сорваться на крик. Наверное, он подсознательно надеялся слегка припугнуть Фантома, неким образом забыв о том, что он ещё и не таких "взрывных парней" легко, быстро и умело охлаждал...

— Что проис... — начал он, когда троица приблизилась на достаточное расстояние, после чего был обрушен обратно на скамью появившемся из ниоткуда голубоглазым... баскетболистом? Нет, теперь уже певцом. Певцом, который в последний раз использовал свою невидимость, в последний раз воспользовался старым подарком Акаши дабы незамеченным подобраться к тому, с кем теперь придётся ещё долгое время уживаться. Правда на данный момент Фантом думал только об одном. Он вышел из тени и путь назад ему теперь закрыт. Больше он туда не вернётся.

— Расслабься. Присядь, — начал уговаривать он. Закончил дело Такао. Сдерживая смех.

— Поспи.

Дабы угомонить Хайзаки в этот раз, Киёши пришлось стукнуть его по голове. Звёздочки в глазах малость мешали сосредоточиться на цели убийства, так что Тецу смог более или менее спокойно всё объяснить. Правда, пока что в этом нуждался только Теппей, так как Шого остался в ауте и ему было пофиг на всё.

— Итак... нет, я не знаю с чего начать. В общем, теперь мы, вероятнее всего, станем группой. Я не собираюсь никого принуждать, но сам вполне согласен на это и пока нас таковых только двое, то есть я и Такао-кун. Эта леди, кстати, представляет агентство...

— Аки... ага, — осеклась она, решив, что упоминание шефа на данный момент было бы лишним. — Я — Бриттани Хоггарт, или просто Бритт, приятно познакомиться.

— Киёши Теппей, — в своём стиле улыбнулся тот. — Буду рад сотрудничать. Надеюсь, подружимся.

— То есть... вы за? — сияя от счастья выпалила Бритт прежде чем Куроко успел отреагировать. Когда же до парня наконец дошло, он непривычно для себя лучезарно улыбнулся. Вот только мышцы его лица по-прежнему напрягались не особо.

— Есть ещё кое-что. Один знакомый Бритт может писать музыку, как раз этого нам пока не хватает. Может вы и не поверите, но это Химуро Тацуя.

— Далее ты намерен встретиться с ним? — наконец посерьёзнев, спросил Киёши: происходящее всё меньше походило на чью-то шутку несмотря на упоминание неожиданного имени в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Тецуя же только кивнул в ответ.

— Когда же?

— Я хоть сейчас могу позвонить ему, конечно если он не на тренировке, — вмешалась в разговор Бритт.

— На... тренировке?

Куроко сначала слегка удивился. Некая часть его думала, что Тацуя, так же, как и они с Такао, бросил баскетбол: всё же, он был вынужден простится не только с Мурасакибарой, но и с Кагами. Но потом Фантом вспомнил: отъезд Тайги в Японию никак на него не повлиял. У него не было идиотской склонности привязываться к кому-то настолько сильно, дабы в конце концов пожалеть об этом, что и подтвердила их новая коллега. Тецуя, вмиг всё осознав, незаметно для других искренне обрадовался за человека, которого, по правде, на самом деле почти не знал...

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, наоборот, — он прикрыл глаза и еле слышно добавил: — Просто рад, что он не сошёл со своего пути.

Его последние слова понял только Такао. До Теппея они попросту не смогли долететь, Бритт осознала, что это его личное дело и совать нос куда не следует она не собиралась. Знай об этом сам Тецуя, он был бы ей даже благодарен. Но жизнь решила иначе.

Тем временем Хайзаки смог наконец прийти в себя. Теппей и не пытался надолго его вырубить, к тому же сам Хайзаки был далеко не из тех слабаков, которых так просто вывести из игры.

— И что я пропустил? — недовольно пробубнил парень, приоткрыв один глаз и ища взглядом того, кто заставил его несколько минут провалятся в отключке: это отлично читалось в его убийственном взгляде, но! Все, на кого не посмотри, отрицательно шатали головой, мол, не-а, это не я...

 


	7. Анабиоз

 

 

Хайзаки всё же наконец дождался ответа Куроко. И на этот раз парень говорил гораздо более последовательно.

— У нас появился шанс. Один на миллион.

— Ну и?

— Музыкальная группа, — с растущей уверенностью наблюдал он за реакцией Хайзаки. — У нас есть возможность блеснуть на сцене под руководством Акиры Накахары. Ты наверняка его знаешь.

— Гонишь... должно быть? — без капли язвительности тихо спросил Шого. Он, конечно, ожидал всякого, но не...

— Нас заметили на фестивале.

В разговоре наступила длинная пауза, пока мистер Зак всё переваривал.

— И какого вы так странно на меня пялитесь? — наконец спросил он, не в состоянии не заметить выжидающих взглядов в свою сторону.

— Ты присоединишься к нам? — напряжённо спросил у него Фантом, пристально глядя в серые глаза.

— Спрашиваешь еще! Кто такую возможность упустит?

Хайзаки никогда не видел  _столь_  искренней улыбки среди всех тех, которые были адресованы ему. На короткий миг это его даже парализовало, пока к парню не начало доходить его потенциальное будущее. Прекрасные перспективы. Ты — знаменитость. А это значит, что ты уже не пустое место, тебя узнают на улицах, толпы фанатов, и, конечно, деньги. Но перед тем... Круглосуточные изнурительные репетиции, длинный-длинный путь к славе. Тяжёлый путь.

Прежде, чем он успел осознать, в жизни Шого появилась новая цель, которую он не мог игнорировать. Особенно теперь, когда она могла воплотиться в реальность.

Дабы отогнать неожиданно нахлынувшие мысли парень встряхнул головой. Всё впереди не могло быть настолько радужным — так просто не бывает. Поэтому мистер Зак принялся ждать плохих вестей, которые не заставили себя ждать.

— Раз так, нужно кое-что уладить. Насколько я помню, у тебя теперь в Фукуде неприятности из-за того, что ты поколотил сына директора и тебе желательно бы найти новую школу. Раз уж нам придётся сотрудничать,тебе лучше перевестись либо в Сютоку к Такао, либо к нам с Киёши в Сейрин, либо — если наш потенциальный композитор согласится с нами работать — к нему в Йосен. Подумай об этом.

Шого повиновался. Действительно, сияющее перспективами будущее в достаточном количестве наполнено неприятностями. К Такао значит? Нет, спасибо, он чертовски бесит. Потенциальный композитор? А он насколько психованный? Ну нет уж. Так называемый Призрак на пару с этим ходячим оптимизмом тоже ни капли парня не привлекал, но лучше уж рядом будет некто знакомый...

— Сейрин, — скривился Хайзаки, решив, что хуже уже некуда. Как же он ошибался!!!

— У меня есть ещё два условия.

Такао не мог даже представить себе, что человеческое лицо способно настолько перекривиться. В голове пролетело:

_"Теперь я видел всё"_

Пырснув от смеха и заметив на себе разъярённый взгляд, Казунари поспешил спрятаться за спиной Бритт, надеясь, что девушку Зак не тронет. Зря, очень зря. Спасительница едва дотягивала к 160 сантиметрам, куда уж ему со своими 176?

— Больше пунктов не будет? — переспросил форвард, наконец переводя теперь уже кипящий взгляд на Куроко.

— Нет.

Юноша прищурился.

— Ну валяй.

— Ты уберёшь эти дреды и обуздаешь свой пыл.

Теперь уже Шого криво улыбнулся с некоторым облегчением. Мало ли этот чертёнок мог удумать, а тут только это.

— Они мне уже осточертели, а второе — скорее твоя работа. Ребятишкам из Тейко ты мозги уже промыл, так что дерзай.

А про себя добавил:

_"А я типа думал, что хуже уже не будет. Ага. Мама, роди меня обратно!"_

***

Грядущая поездка в Акиту обещала быть невероятно долгой, даже если ты на скоростном поезде. Куроко захватил из дома свой блокнот с текстами будущих шедевров, на что он, кстати говоря, ни капли не рассчитывал, пересматривая их совсем по-новому. Почти каждую страницу парень сканировал взглядом и рылся в воспоминаниях, которые и должны были напомнить повод, заставивший его написать такое. Он не находился, и Тецуя углубился в свои мысли. За последние две недели он пытался совсем этого не делать, иначе на поверхность сознания обязательно всплыло бы то, что он похоронил там, откуда не выбраться: его первые мысли, посетившие его уже во время разговора с Момои. И они отнюдь не были приятными. Впрочем, так он и продержался эти проклятые четырнадцать дней, отгоняя от себя малейшие ранящие воспоминания: иногда, вверить себя инстинктам — единственный правильный выход. Или только одному инстинкту. Самосохранения. Если бы не он — Фантом прекрасно это осознавал — он бы сам и не заметил отправляющуюся в вечное путешествие собственную крышу.

Он помнил. Это, кажется, называлось одним причудливо-красивым словом.  _Анабиоз_  — хорошая штука. Огромное ей спасибо за сохранение хладнокровного рассудка. Теперь, когда новый путь не имеет ничего общего с предыдущим, временная заморозка чувств не понадобится.

Остальным не удалось остановить время вокруг себя, и смертельно истосковавшийся Такао заткнул уши наушниками и дулся на весь белый свет. Рядом сидящий Хайзаки отодвинулся от соседа куда подальше и копировал его мину, Киёши считал пролетающие вверху на невероятной скорости облака, а узнав в одной из них некое подобие призрака перевёл взгляд на отсутствующего на данный момент напарника и незаметно улыбнулся самому себе.

_И правда,_  — пронеслось у него в голове. —  _Для него словно время остановилось. Почему с ним это настолько часто случается? Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, он наверняка витает где угодно, но не в облаках._

Последняя мысль стёрла улыбку с лица Теппея. Как бы там ни было, наверняка не он один считал, что для одного человека этого ежедневного предательства как-то слишком много. Более того, парня вместе со всем остальным посетила ещё одна странная мысль: "Железным Сердцем" люди называют не того. Впрочем, если он попытается донести свою точку зрения до самого Куроко, то будет награждён взглядом, в котором будет отчётливо читаться желание отругать за употребление сакэ или чего похуже. Так что лучше не рисковать.

Так пролетела первая половина трёхчасового пути. Одна Бритт успела заметить Тецую, скрытно прячущего ручку в карман. За миг за ней последовал и блокнот. Ну ничего себе! Тут Казунари умирать собирается, а он нашёл в этом унылом вагоне вдохновение?!

Она видела его лицо сквозь толпу и оно приводило девушку в лёгкое замешательство. Ранее парень был словно потерянным, теперь с твёрдого уверенного взгляда становилось понятно: он принял некое сложное для себя решение, это было трудно, но он воплотит его в жизнь, без разницы, чего это может впоследствии ему стоить. Не об этом ли он только что написал?

Бритт попыталась неожиданно подобраться к Фантому, но, как оказалось после, ей ещё учиться и учиться. Непревзойдённый мастер появляться из ниоткуда наблюдал за новой напарницей молча, но недолго.

— Лучше держись за что-то. Если вдруг поезд резко затормозит, тебе не поздоровится.

Девушка, не ожидавшая того, что её план так быстро раскроют, решила всё же прислушаться к совету парня.

За его креслом было немного свободного пространства, которое и стало целью Хоггарт. Она наклонилась к его уху дабы спросить кое-что:

— Ты что-то написал, не так ли?

— Не много... — ответил Тецу, слегка повернув голову назад, дабы взглянуть собеседнице в глаза и всматривался в них несколько секунд, изучая силу своего влияния на девушку, а также пытаясь прочесть её мысли, в чём всегда был мастером. Но, кроме ожидаемого любопытства он ничего там не нашёл и слегка разочаровался, затем вспомнив, что люди — весьма предсказуемые существа.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

Она нахмурилась.

— Все говорят, что меня можно читать как открытую книгу. А ты это доказал.

Фантом отвёл взгляд.

— Не совсем. Обычно от меня тяжело что-либо скрыть. Как бы сказать... Это моя работа — детально видеть эмоции других. Используя это как оружие, я могу понимать, сколько людей готовы принять пас, — процитировал он Акаши. Снова поймав непонимающий взгляд Бритт, Куроко чуть улыбнулся и извинился, одновременно вынимая из кармана своё маленькое бумажное хранилище секретов и перелистывая блокнотик до последней отчасти исписанной странички. Первое, что удивило девушку — абсолютно ровный почерк, которому будто было плевать на движение поезда. Затем это был язык, которым написаны стихи, а именно английский. Содержание же подтвердило её догадку насчёт важного для Фантома решения.

 

 

_Подожди, меня ещё охватывают сомнения._   
_Через минуту ещё не будет поздно?_   
_Пожалуйста, Господи, мне нужно узнать._   
_Это давление заставляет меня идти дальше._   
_Если я не прав, смогу ли я продолжить_   
_И найти свое место в этом мире?_

_Я никогда раньше не чувствовал такое..._   
_Я никогда не был настолько близок..._   
_Я никогда раньше не был так истощён..._   
_Я хожу кругами,_   
_Вместо того, чтобы идти к цели._   
_Остаюсь позади,_   
_Когда начинаю задумываться._   
_На этот раз ни шага назад._   
_Это мой новый план.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thousand Foot Krutch — New Design


	8. Ненависть

 

 

Ребята из Йосен спохватились быстрее всех и удвоили тренировки дабы не ослабеть из-за потери сильного игрока. Парни из команды почти не покидали спортзала — или так им казалось. Естественно, не без подсказки со стороны Бритт, нашёл их Куроко с командой в том самом спортзале несмотря на то, что это было воскресенье.

_Вы бы себя видели!!!_  — принялся про себя ржать Такао. Верно, не каждый день прямо в разгар тренировки перед глазами появляются четыре знакомых парня в сопровождении европейки. И это ещё не всё: Железное сердце одет как рокер, с ними напоминающий уголовника хмырь с косичками да сравнительно низкий брюнет, что зажимал рукою рот (команде Йосен на миг показалось, что того сейчас стошнит); возглавлял их обычно незаметный малыш, который никогда и близко не напоминал лидера, и ко всему прочему вырядился аналогично.

— Да что, во имя Волан-де-Морта, тут происходит??? — первым не выдержал Кэнсукэ Фукуи, выпав в осадок из-за появления странной братии. Все тут же застыли как истуканы да так и стояли несколько минут. Первым, заметив Бритт, очнулся Тацуя, быстро уводя ребят куда подальше от назревающего взрыва перешёптываний.

— Продолжайте тренировку, я разберусь, — бросил он через плечо, выталкивая очумелых ребят за дверь и прислушался к происходящему внутри.

— Это уже вторая девушка, с которой встречается Химуро!!! — громко рыдал за дверью Окамура. Пробормотав себе под нос нечто вроде "даже в психушке будет спокойней" Тацуя отошёл от двери подальше и махнул остальным, таким образом зовя их за собой. Уже отойдя на приличное расстояние он наконец смог вернуть своему лицу прежнее спокойствие.

— И что заставило вас переться аж в Акиту да ещё и в таком виде?

В этот раз положение дел объясняла Бритт, так как была для Тацуи самым близким человеком из них всех. Вот только... Новость, которая заставила угомониться даже Хайзаки подействовала на парня так, как никто и вовсе не мог ожидать: ему это ни капли не понравилось. А причину будущие Rimfire узнали только по окончанию его тренировки.

— У меня — скажу без лишней скромности — действительно есть талант к музыке, но родители, узнав об этом, попытались впихнуть меня в музыкальную школу. Я противился этому всеми возможными и невозможными способами и даже возненавидел свои способности. Сейчас всё не могу понять, как так вышло, но чувства так и не изменились.

Ребята слушали его молча, но в глазах можно было легко прочесть заметное разочарование. До этого момента они искренне верили, что Тацуя не устоит перед таким шансом, но... Что же, никому из них не нужно было лишний раз напоминать, что не всегда всё получается так, как тебе этого хочется.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Мы не собираемся тебя принуждать.

— Куроко-кун...

— Не надо, всё в порядке, — уже почти отвернувшись заверил Тецуя, словно через силу улыбаясь растерянному брюнету. После него все по очереди развернулись и быстро ушли, оставив Химуро молча смотреть ребятам вслед. Однако он так и не заметил Такао, который неожиданно всучил парню маленькую карту памяти. Тацуя, проклиная всё на свете, аж слегка подпрыгнул на месте, про себя заметив, что Казунари украл у Фантома привычку незаметно подбираться к человеку.

— Посмотри потом и подумай над этим ещё раз, хорошо? — осторожно спросил Ястреб, бросив напоследок маленькую улыбку и пригрозил:

— Только попробуй потом не вернуть мне карточку — из под земли достану. Если с видео что-либо случится, сам прибью. Слишком ценная запись, но так уж и быть, дам разок посмотреть, другого выхода нет.

Затем парень оставил челкастого в охреневании стоять одного на мягкой влажной земле в тени деревьев, где ледяной февральский ветер пробирал до костей. Химуро поспешил вернуться в раздевалку, этим самым предотвратив своё превращение в сосульку, но карту памяти надёжно спрятал в кармане штанов: какого-то черта он всё же поверил Казунари на слово. Всё же как-то слишком серьёзно он относился к некой неизвестной записи, а значит, и правда готов за неё голову открутить...

Метро довольно быстро доставило парня к станции, откуда до его дома оставалось всего ничего. Влетев в квартиру, он едва успел бросить через плечо на привычном английском "Я вернулся!", мгновенно хватая ноут и на автомате устанавливая гаджет в нужное гнездо.

Несмотря на поддержку восьми гигабайт памяти карта оказалась почти пустой. Почти. Среди несуществующих записей нашлось всего одно трёхминутное видео, которое Тацуя открыл с неописуемым интересом. Вот оно, то, за что разыгрывающий Шутоку готов душу продать...

Он попросту замер уже на самом начале.

То, что он видел, не могло быть выступлением любителей, так или иначе Химуро порой забывал даже дышать, сердце пропускало удары, обеспокоенные этим ледяные муравьи в панике забегали по всему телу. И несмотря на всё это парень понимал, что попросту не может ненавидеть  _такую_  музыку.

_Она была чем-то за гранью его понимания._

***

Химуро Тацуя в несвойственной ему спешке вылетел из дома, на ходу одевая куртку и набирая Бритт. Нужно было обсудить кое-что касающееся его недавнего решения; сейчас парню оно казалось предначертанным судьбой. После пройдёт несколько дней, за которые Хайзаки успеет лишиться нескольких зубов и угробить собственную гитару; начатая Фантомом в поезде песня будет закончена и, вместе с написанной Химуро за 15 минут мелодией, предоставлена Накахаре-доно как входной билет в широкую дверь шоу-бизнеса. Естественно, Хоггарт пришлось также рассказать о без колебаний нарушенном приказе, и чудотворная запись снова спасла начинающую группу. Продюсеру пришлось поверить Фантому на слово относительно его ответа на интересовавший его вопрос: это и правда было  _первое_  выступление?

С того момента пока ещё не названный квинтет поступил в полное распоряжение ZOOM-records.

Время летело в изнурительных репетициях, где-то далеко бывшие друзья аналогично с последних сил пытались по крайней мере доползти к кровати, кто-то с воплем, кто-то молча, юноша с третьей группы терпел истощение, подавлял раздражение и злость, игнорируя напарников и даже не пытаясь их простить, всё также день за днём выжидая нужный момент... Он не мог забыть того дня, который, как он думал, не наступит никогда, ведь он свято верил в кое-кого! А не стоило.

Через месяц Куроко Тецуя узнает неожиданную правду о событиях, оборвавших его предыдущую жизнь, случится это при весьма странных обстоятельствах. Пока что он, естественно, даже не подозревает об этом, но есть те, кто и создал эту самую правду. Один из этой семёрки как раз сейчас лежал на кровати, не в состоянии пошевелится из-за истощения и вспоминая тот роковой день...

Он один ничего не знал, — один, если не считать тех, кого Эти предали. Те пятеро перестали быть его друзьями в один миг, но парень никогда не думал о мести, потому что  _он_  не стал бы так поступать. Кисе Рёта надеялся лишь вырваться от напарников и исчезнуть для них навсегда. Он вернётся туда, где должен быть, и, если понадобится, встанет на колени, в глубине души ни на что не надеясь...

Встряхнув головой дабы отогнать ненужные мысли, парень собрал последние силы и встал с кровати, уползая по направлению к кухне, вне зоны слышимости остальных. Тихонько матерясь и проклиная под нос всё на свете, Рёта заварил себе крепкий и до жути горький кофе, которого раньше попросту терпеть не мог. Игнорируя боль в немного обожжённых ладонях юноша поднёс кипяток к самому лицу, дабы знакомый запах смог хорошенько прочистить ему мозги. Отпив напитка и вновь проигнорировав огонь в горле, Копировальщик Чудес принялся думать.

Без сомнений, другие из команды его даже на всю длину поводка не отпустят, не то что аж в Японию, да и Кисе искренне сомневался, что хоть кто-то там рад будет его видеть, впрочем, сидеть на месте он не мог. Он уже долго готовился к побегу и девушка, что жила этажом ниже, рада была помочь. При любом попавшемся случае он приносил к ней домой немного денег, кое-что из гардероба и так далее, пока за три месяца походный чемодан не был собран. Тренировки тем временем становились всё жёстче; виной всему грядущий Национальный чемпионат, на котором даже у Чудес не было малейших шансов пройти далее отборочных, но всё равно в ближайшие два месяца никто не смог бы никуда сбежать. И Кисе это прекрасно знал.

На другом конце света новоиспечённая группа начала распадаться, так и не родившись. Поначалу в свободное плаванье попытался Шого, так ничего и не добившись без Куроко Тецуи, и тем самым образом затаив на него злобу на всю оставшуюся жизнь. После уже Теппей признался, что не рассчитывал заниматься музыкой в долгосрочной перспективе и что операция пройдёт через месяц - ка и запланировано. В Rimfire осталось трое. Казунари пришлось переучиваться на басиста; Химуро повезло меньше всех: ему пришлось занять свободное место ударника и забыть об фортепиано, сам Фантом снова взял в руки родную гитару. Расстановка эта, конечно, была временной, но! Но.

_Но даже тогда ничто не предвещало надвигающийся Ад._

Полтора месяца спустя возвращающийся домой из баскетбольного клуба Казунари нашёл лучшего друга в одном глухом переулке, в полной отключке. И явно с разбитой головой, ведь светлые волосы были измазаны не только грязью, но и кровью. В панике, юноша вызвал скорую, не зная одного: сделал это человек, хорошо знакомый им обоим.

Куроко Тецуя не был бы собой, не будь он по жизни провожаем вездесущими феноменами. Стоило его глазам снова, будто впервые за долгие годы, увидеть проблески тусклого света сквозь ресницы, как он начал видеть. Но совсем не Такао, что тревожно склонился над его раной, не зная, что должен предпринять. Был уверен, что никому не расскажет об увиденном на той стороне сознания что даже перестало принадлежать телу. Как он позже заметил, на столь неожиданный "подарок" кирпичной стены, то есть ушиб головного мозга, тело отреагировало самым непредсказуемым образом.

Как же ему теперь не терпелось увидеть лица предателей, когда в конце концов они всё же встретятся глазами!!!

 


	9. Молнии

— Куроко! Куроко, эй! Слышишь меня?

Невольно парень лишь скривился. Знакомый голос казался уж слишком громким, впрочем, благодаря вот такому воплю со стороны Казунари, Тецуя легко понял, где находятся его уши. Со ртом, глазами и всем остальным, такое, увы, не прокатило, но желание заткнуть друга, из-за которого голова была готова взорваться, превысило ни с чем не связанную смертельную усталость.

_Ни с чем не связанную смертельную усталость._

А ведь точно. Он успел побывать на той стороне. В мозгу всё так же расходился луной знакомый до боли голос. Фантом не знал, приснилось ли ему всё это, и решил пока ни о чём не думать. От мыслей боль лишь усиливалась, а кожа на голове горела немилосердным огнём, в то время как в конечностях словно начался ледниковый период. Тем не менее вопли друга в конце концов с лихвой превысили желание тихо уснуть и больше ничего не чувствовать.

— Просто заткнись, Такао-кун.

Вышло хрипло и едва слышно, Тецуя искренне сомневался, что его услышали и решил попытаться открыть глаза по-настоящему. Получилось почти сразу. Юноша так и не увидел ничего конкретного, но по крайней мере дал знак, что живой, только... Заметит ли хоть что-либо такой человек как Казунари, да ещё и в панике?

Оказалось, что... да, заметит.

— Тецу... Господи... — тут же перешёл на шёпот парень. Сам же Фантом почувствовал как снова медленно теряет сознание и ухватился за ненастоящие воспоминания последних пяти минут как за спасательный круг.

Они все были там. На небольшой баскетбольной площадке поблизости Тейко, где они когда-то так часто тренировались. Миллион лет назад, в другой жизни. Четвёрка Чудес вместе с Момои разместились полукругом, метров за пять оттуда с видом "я не с ними" куда-то в сторону смотрел Кагами, не удостоив только пришедшего Кисе даже взглядом. Рёта рассматривал хмурых друзей чуть сузив глаза, происходящее не давало ему покоя, а присутствие Тайги вместо Куроко только усиливало подозрения. Парень так и остановился у входа на площадку словно там было минное поле.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — резко спросил он без нотки задора в голосе. Только лёд и ничего более. Давящая атмосфера, исходящая от него будто перекрыла остальным кислород. Всем, кроме, естественно, Акаши.

— Нам предложили контракт на шесть человек. Америка, баскетбольный клуб штата Калифорния, мы будем представлять Лос-Анджелес. Никаких вопросов или возражений, всё уже решено. Поскольку наш самолёт отправляется сегодня в семь вечера у вас есть день на то, дабы собраться и простится с семьями и только с семьями. Документы со школы уже переведены в США...

— Где Куроко-ччи? — перебил его блондин, даже не подумав о том, что через пару часов его могут кое-где обнаружить мёртвым.

— Контракт только на шестерых, Момои позволили поехать с нами как менеджеру. С нами едет Тайга. Тецую в Америке никто не признает как игрока, он будет только мешать. И поскольку ты, Рёта, наверняка наделаешь глупостей, я решил принять кое-какие меры. Сначала отдай мне телефон. Немедленно.

— С чего бы? — с уже хорошо заметной ненавистью прошипел тот, быстро приближаясь к бывшему капитану с явной жаждой крови, но не успел и опомниться, как двое головорезов припечатали его к асфальту. Игнорируя боль в наверняка сломанных рёбрах, он сумел поднять на аловолосого и других полные ненависти глаза.

— Мразь... мразь... ты последняя мразь, Акаши...

Один мужик из скрутившего его дуэта крепко ударил блондина по голове, из-за чего в его глазах сверкнули искры, другой вытащил из его заднего кармана телефон и, отпустив ослабевшего Кисе, отдал его Акаши. Тот махнул своим людям рукой, и те отпустили свою жертву, уходя следом за ним. Остальные после такой сцены не посмели даже шевельнуться, и к светловолосому юноше никто так и не приблизился.

— Как... как вы могли, черт вас всех дери... как вы могли его предать... почему вы не пошли против Акаши... я вас всех ненавижу... ненавижу...

В своей предсмертной иллюзии Фантом смотрел на всё глазами Кисе и ему тоже было обидно, обидно более чем до слёз. Не за себя. За него. За Касамацу и Кайджо, Такао и Шутоку, за Химуро и Йосен. За остальными двумя вряд ли кто будет скучать, но всё же...

Во всё это сложно было поверить, но что-то настойчиво подсказывало, что так и обстоят дела. Чуть позже, в реанимации, он увидит эту картину ещё много-много раз, валяясь в бессознательном состоянии почти месяц. Просто цеплялся, просто верил в  _него_. Тецуя знал: он не так прост, и при всём желании Акаши всё же не сможет остановить его. Фантом ждал.

Терпение. Это такая штука, которая бесконечной не бывает. На второй месяц, парень быстро устал лежать в постели, хоть и не мог встать. Быстро устал от полицейских, которые без особого желания надоедали ему своими допросами. В них не было смысла. Куроко Тецуя, то есть тот незаметный парень, который прощал всем всё и вся до сих пор лежал в том переулке в луже крови. На свет родился другой. Гусеница в конце концов превратилась в яркую бабочку, сбросив вместе с коконом наивную детскую доброту.

— Хайзаки Шого.

После признания, которое полиция услышала почти на первом же допросе, она должна была отстать, но куда там. Когда всё это наконец достало юношу до посинения, он попросил Казунари забрать его из больницы, желательно без лишнего шума. Ему пришлось пару раз пригрозить другу четвертованием, пока дождался исполнения несчастной просьбы. Как-никак, дома всегда лучше, чем где-либо ещё.

Дома парня тоже удержать не смогли. Сначала из твёрдых убеждений, позднее из-за страха. Конечно, не каждый день увидишь в глазах собственного сына сверкающие молнии. С таким Куроко Кира столкнулся лишь однажды.

Зимний Кубок. Сейрин против Тоо. Жёсткая битва двух асов и настоящая гроза на площадке. Эти молнии вгоняли отца Тецуи почти что в ужас. И теперь ими обладал его сын.

***

Больше всего Куроко Тецую интересовало, что же с ним происходит.

Когда тело уже попросту отказывалось лежать, парень встал дабы взять несколько обезболивающих и подошел к окну. Окна, кстати, были звуконепроницаемы; без этого не обойтись, если живёшь неподалёку от очень шумного шоссе. Еще совсем недавно юноша, лишь бы забыться, облокачивался на подоконник и высматривал машины любимого черного цвета. Теперь же, стоило ему сделать то же самое, он с одного взгляда успевал просчитывать скорость их передвижения, невольно подсчитывал количество самих машин, что проскакивали мимо до переключения светофора на красный, даже угадывал для половины увиденные в рекламе марки, от чего очень быстро начала болеть голова. Фантом быстро отвернулся, думая, чем всё же себя занять.

Точно ведь! Он уже месяца полтора как не переступал школьный порог, так и на нет скатиться можно. Значит, уроки. И первым делом, естественно, алгебра.

Случайно открыв учебник на логических задачах, три секунды спустя он уже знал ответ к первой. Вдруг очень сильно захотелось выбросить его в то же окно и, если какая-либо машина хоть немного превысит скоростной рубеж икс вне зависимости от траектории и скорости падения книжки, от силы удара лобовое стекло разлетится вдребезги... Черт подери, что за...

Выпустив алгебру из рук, Тецуя резко вскочил с кровати, на которую только-только сел, отчего ему показалось будто мозги, будь они не ладны, решили прогуляться где-то отдельно от его тела и попытались выбраться, сопровождаемые жуткой болью в недавно зашитой ране. Постояв пару минут и ожидая, пока боль утихнет, он начал изучать самого себя в зеркальной двери шкафа напротив.

И то, что он увидел, ни в какие ворота не лезло.

Призрак чудес и вправду походил на призрака. Запутанные и порядком отросшие волосы уже почти закрывали лицо, которое даже при таком положении дел светилось истошной бледностью. Футболка, исполняющая роль пижамы, висела на нём, словно на крючке; на руках, которых никогда нельзя было назвать хиленькими, несмотря на несколько хрупкий вид хозяина, сквозь кожу проступали кости. Юноше осталось лишь ужаснуться тому, как он дошёл до такого состояния, но оставлять всё как есть он был не намерен.

Первым делом Куроко отправился на кухню, откармливать самого себя, предварительно попытавшись привести птичье гнездо на голове в относительный порядок. Довольно быстро сдавшись, парень приступил к исполнению изначального плана. С невиданным доселе аппетитом он молниеносно опустошил холодильник и, почувствовав, что для ослабелого организма этого уже слишком много, вернулся в кровать и поставил любимую песню на повтор, лишь бы более-менее приятно убить время.

Её они записали перед самой его временной отставкой.

_Нет ничего лучше,_  
_Чем зажечь, будто в последний раз._  
_Больше никаких сомнений._  
_Пусть летят искры, детка!_  
_Гони так, будто ты на гонках._  
_Можешь назвать меня сумасшедшим._  
_Я устал ждать._  
_Детка, пусть летят искры!*_

Вернувшись с работы поздно вечером, Куроко-старший застал своего сына во всю играющего со щенком. После таких травм он по закону жанра должен сейчас спать без задних ног, но...

— Тебе ведь вредно столько времени заставлять тело работать.

— Ты называешь это работой? — ответил парень, еле заметно улыбнувшись, в то время как Нигоу, не рассчитав силу, прыгнул ему на грудь. Покатившись по мягкому ковру аки шарик, Тецуя лишь весело посмеивался, тем самым поставив отца в тупик. Кира-сан уже и не помнил сына таким.

— Но почему ты не лёг спать? Уже довольно поздно.

— Нет. Не могу. С тех пор как очнулся, я ни разу не сомкнул глаз. Мне ни разу и не хотелось спать. Словно это просто длинный-длинный день.

До шести утра телефон, с которого Тецуя слушал музыку, разрядился полностью. Изо всех сил пытаясь не утерять с трудом достигнутого за ночь умиротворения, он принялся думать, что всё-таки с ним произошло — это еще помимо того факта, что его чуть не убил человек, которому доверяли все в группе. В конце концов Шого еще не скоро выйдет на свободу, да и всё остальное, связанное с ним, теперь дело рук полиции. Это сейчас его не интересовало.

Тецуе трудно было не заметить, что его мозг работает теперь словно компьютер. То, на что ему ранее понадобилась бы уйма времени, сейчас происходило инстинктивно. В голову приходило лишь одно сравнение: Терминатор. Более того, после слов отца о молниях в глазах Фантому пришлось задуматься по-настоящему.

Таким образом изо всех имеющихся фактов легко вырисовывались новые.

Из-за ушиба (к слову, средней тяжести) в мозгу могли возникнуть необратимые изменения. И они были. То ли в организме включилась странная защитная реакция, то ли это не сулило ничего хорошего, но теперь он с лёгкостью мог входить в Зону по своему желанию и оставаться там, сколько угодно. Потеря сна, если верить интернету, была одним из последствий. Такая теория объясняла Тецуе абсолютно всё и в то же время открывала новые перспективы. Схватка Светов была, пожалуй, одним из самых ярких его воспоминаний. Если он теперь способен стать таким же, как эти двое...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наверное, стоит прояснить сразу. Истории известны случаи, когда травмы головного мозга приводили к появлению у пострадавшего новых талантов — это называется приобретенным синдромом саванта. "Талантом" может быть что угодно, от пения, до феноменальной памяти. Если мыслить логически, при приобретении повышенной способности к концентрации внимания, результатом вполне могло стать состояние потока, но это чисто моя теория.
> 
> *Thousand Foot Krutch — Let the sparks fly


	10. Перерождение

Дальше отлынивать было некогда.

Наконец, спустя неделю, приведя себя в относительный порядок, всё ещё слабый Фантом решил уже идти на занятия. Уговоры родителей оказались бесполезны, и в семь утра следующего дня он, полностью готовый, уже стоял перед зеркалом в своей спальне. Происходящее казалось ему чем-то символическим. Он уже был одной ногой в могиле, но, всем на зло, выжил.

Переродился.

Так не должен ли он измениться, да до такой степени, что никто не узнает в нём новом его прежнего? Идея была слишком заманчива дабы ей противостоять. Встряхнув головой, юноша залез в шкаф в поиске чего-либо стоящего, того, что не позволит ему оставаться Тенью. Пришлось припомнить преподаваемые в агентстве уроки стиля, от которых они почти всегда успешно и дружно удирали, но такое получалось не всегда и кое-что он усвоил поневоле.

Как бы там ни было, для того дабы создать слегка дерзкий образ много ума не надо было, особенно если под рукой есть всё что нужно. Надел белую рубашку да галстук, до конца не застегнул да так и оставил. Волосы обрезать парень не стал, уложив их назад и оставив свободно висеть всего одну прядь, которая и так ему не мешала. Школьный пиджак и сумку в руку, руку на плечо, за спиной остались висеть вещи. Наушники в уши, телефон и вторую руку в карман.

Вот оно. Теперь не то что друзья — родной отец не узнает. Каким же было удивление парня, когда так всё и произошло!

На улице он изо всех сил пытался привыкнуть ко взглядам окружающих, которые все как один были направлены в его сторону. Всё это, слабо говоря, напрягало. Тецуя думал, что будет или, как всегда, из-за того, что его опять никто не заметит, или же что будет, как и на площадке или на сцене, на деле же он словно вернулся в свой первый матч когда переволновался чуть ли не до потери пульса.

"Ну ничего, привыкнешь", — довольно резко сказал он самому себе. Не помогло.

"Представь себя Кисе Рётой. Он каждый день так. Ничего, живёт."

А вот уже о Кисе Куроко хотелось думать меньше всего. Воспоминания о роковом дне, насчёт которого у него были лишь немногочисленные, но яркие картинки, были слишком свежи и от этого очень болезненны.

"Ты вернулся ради этого! Подними голову и иди уверенно, иначе тебе никогда не видать поставленной цели. Соберись"

Это уже не могло не сработать. На последних словах юноша держался целый день, к последнему уроку уже чуть не падая от изнеможения: проведённого на койке времени с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы полностью "посадить" мышци. Всё время в школе он пытался найти то, что оживит застывшую в жилах кровь и добился этого лишь уползая домой мимо спортзала.

Стук мяча. Скрип от кроссовок. Удар об щит. Звон кольца. Шелест сетки. Свисток. Голос тренера.

Выслушав, что натворил Кога, Куроко чуть не свалился наземь, в этот раз от смеха. Словно стремился наверстать упущенное время во всём, включая эмоции, но открытая дверь не поддавалась. Он не мог войти. Не хотел. Боялся, хотя притяжение к этому месту и этим ребятам оказалось сильнее, чем вся его ненависть к баскетболу, к бывшим напарникам... Всего этого он игнорировать не мог.

Собрав в кулак всю решимость, Тецуя быстренько упрятал наушники подальше. Вдохнув как можно медленнее и как можно глубже он одним махом выдохнул и уверенно вошёл в зал, малость хлопнув дверью, так, дабы услышали все кому не лень. Он ещё очень хорошо помнил, как ребята умеют устроить ядерный взрыв на пустом месте, так что вряд ли в такой ситуации его кто-нибудь бы заметил.

Но не в этой жизни.

— Просите, что прерываю, Айда-семпай.

Картинка получилась довольно интересная и Фантом пожалел, что не взял с собой камеру: возможно, он не захочет возвращаться. Хьюга, которому пытался помочь Изуки, тянул на себя Рико. С противоположной стороны то же самое делали Цучи с Митобе, всё дабы не дать девушке добраться до Коги, что значило бы его скорую смерть в муках. На слова Тецуи все тут же повернули голову в его сторону да так и застыли с весьма забавными выражениями на лицах.

— Э... это... что...

— Кога, он спас тебе жизнь, — улыбнулся Изуки, всё ещё не совладав со своими эмоциями.

— Вы меня не узнаёте?

Судя по выражению лица, капитан и забыл, что должен удерживать тренера от попыток казнить товарища, но та и сама особо не спешила.

— Куроко... кун?

На лице парня расцвела старая, еле заметная улыбка.

— Я вернулся.

— Черт, Куроко, такое чувство, что ты мне только мерещишься.

— Летний чемпионат уже на носу?

— Не то слово, — скривился Хьюга. — Она нас уже измучила.

— Простите, что отвлекаю... просто не смог не заглянуть.

И ежу было понятно, что юноша совсем не хочет упоминать о  _том_  происшествии, так что все лишь улыбнулись; всё же после всего, что с ним приключилось за последнее время, было очень приятно снова видеть его счастливым. Но самому парню ещё столько всего оставалось сделать, так много нужно было узнать и понять, столь многих нужно было увидеть и столько им сказать! Планов Куроко хватило бы и целую жизнь по минутам расписать, вот только он был не из тех, кто жить не может без определённых правил вроде распорядка дня и прочей херни. Помимо музыки, у него была ещё одна цель и целые месяцы для её воплощения, за что он и принялся. Тецуя не знал, сможет ли организм выдержать всё запланированное, и если нет, то сколько же он протянет?

Такой штуки, как чрезмерная гордость, Фантом никогда не замечал за собой, так что ему было не так трудно признать, что он боится собственной команды. Боится до ужаса. Однажды он уже был уверен, что потерял всё, и одного раза ему вполне хватило. Того ощущения пустоты, которое опутало его железными ветвями, он никогда не забудет.

И повторения такого сценария он больше не допустит.

Как-то дожив до первых за длительное время выходных и расправившись с горой уроков, юноша в три часа ночи вышел на площадку у дома с мячом в руках. Вокруг царило истинное спокойствие, которое нарушал лишь лёгкий весенний ветер. Март подходил к концу, на улице заметно потеплело, вот только общая тенденция, как парень сразу заметил, ночи не касалась. Дабы не превратится во льдинку он мог или вернутся домой по тёплую одежду, или хорошенько разогреть тело, тренируясь, и он, ясное дело, без колебаний выбрал второе. Если вернуться, наверняка проснётся Нигоу, тем самым разбудив всех домашних. Объясняй тогда, куда намылился в три часа ночи...

Постояв пару минут посреди площадки, Тецуя начал замечать, как дрожат от холода руки. Необходимо было как можно скорее чем-то себя занять. И начать лучше всего с...

Шинтаро Мидорима. Аомине Дайки. Как же им удаётся делать настолько точные броски? Автоматически? Конечно, если бы это было не так, каждый думал бы часика два над траекторией полёта прежде чем бросить. А Аомине так ничего бы и не придумал. Смогут ли они тогда звать себя Асом и Снайпером Поколения чудес? В ровной мере как Кагами себя хилым анорексиком, сидящим на диете.

Парнишка усмехнулся про себя, осознав, что перенял от Хайзаки умение язвить. Потрясающее чувство. Но не столь невероятное, как способность просчитывать скорость автомобиля с одного взгляда.

Куроко поднял глаза на корзину. Так как он стоял на середине площадки, выбирать не приходилось, но подходить ближе он почему-то не хотел и решить бросить так. 11,5 метров. Шинтаро и круче делал.

Силы в руках едва хватило, но ощущение было поистине невероятным. Попасть. С такого расстояния. Без секунды на раздумья. Парень в который раз назвал Терминатором самого себя и побежал за мячом, пока тот не укатил слишком далеко.

Ни звука. Только едва заметный шелест сетки и удар о пол. Больше ничего. Бросок прошёл столь гладко, что мяч не задел даже корзину. Куроко больше не находил в своём положении ничего, чего стоило бояться. Он так просто не сдастся.

Стать сильнее. Быстрее. Заставить мир забыть о Поколении Чудес, сделать для этого всё. Именно таковой была его цель, хотя в то же время он не собирался никому ничего доказывать.

Тецуя отошёл к самому краю площадки и бросил мяч через 26 метров, даже не смотря на щит. Шелест. Удар о пол. Улыбка, отражающая лишь триумф и победу над самим собой. Которую не увидел никто.

***

Аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса. Светловолосый красивый парень изо всех сил пробивается сквозь толпу, со стороны могло даже показаться, что за ним погоня. А вот ему самому так не казалось. Он это знал. В другом конце здания был некто, способный чуть ли не телепортироваться с места в место. Быстрейший старшеклассник Японии, его бывший друг. Он сумел пронюхать эдакий план побега из Америки и сразу же решил это предотвратить, не зная одного. Его мотивация — просто ничто по сравнению с целью Копировальщика. Он не сможет выиграть эту войну, как бы не старался.

Дайки оставалось лишь смотреть сквозь иллюминатор в карие глаза напарника пока самолёт не тронулся с места.


	11. Возвращение

— Начинаем тренировку! — громко объявила тренер. — Не отлынивать, паршивцы! Через неделю начало отборочных!

— Айда-семпай! — знакомый голос вдруг прозвучал чуть ли не на весь зал, малость громче, чем ожидали ребята из команды. Все повернули голову на звук, не веря ушам, и обнаружили такого знакомого незнакомца, что, уже в спортивной одежде, бежал в их сторону. Благодаря странному стечению обстоятельств, никто из команды не пересекался с синеглазым юношей в коридоре уже почти три месяца, и внезапный скачок его роста стал для них настоящим шоком. Парень уже догнал Когу, то есть набрал два сантиметра, а голубые глаза сияли. Теперь он и вовсе не походил на Тень, на себя прежнего. Каждый чувствовал это подсознательно, стоило на него всего лишь взглянуть.

— Ку... роко???

— Он самый, — губы тронула улыбка. — Рад встрече, ребята.

Всё ещё в ступоре, Рико и не заметила как задала следующий вопрос:

— Почему ты никого не напугал?

— А надо было?

Хьюга от такого чуть было не закипел от злости. Этого ещё не хватало! Да и слава Богу, что он больше не будет доводить всех и каждого до сердечного приступа одним своим появлением!!!

— Теперь всё зависит от моего желания, и я... подумал, что не стоит всех пугать.

Собственно, сам Тецуя выглядел, будто кто-то напугал  _его._  Таких бледных людей, как показалось ребятам, мир ещё не видел. Хотя во всём остальном он казался вполне здоровым. Возможно даже, только казался.

— Ладно, начинаем уже! Мы должны были сделать это пять минут назад!

Рико не могла не заметить, как на этих словах Фантом почти что засветился изнутри. Причина была очевидна. Ему не терпелось показать всем, на что он способен теперь, однако позднее тренер пожалела, что начала занятие с тренировочной игры. Вся команда была разбита почти вдребезги одним юношей и никто не мог прийти в себя после такого.

— Куроко... к-кун...

Сейрин, словно истуканы, застыли кто как. Первогодки, а также Кога и Изуки не удержались на ногах, каждый с пустым взглядом до невозможного расширенных глаз уставился в одну точку. Спиной ко всем застыл, подражая общей атмосфере, Куроко, тяжело дыша. Эта вся ситуация больно напомнила ему несколько въевшихся в воспоминания игр. Первая против Тоуо, когда противостоять Дайки было совсем нечем, не говоря уже об остальной команде. Против Йосен, когда Мурасакибара казался абсолютно непобедимым. Против Ракузан, которые всем составом вошли в Зону за считанные минуты до конца. Бывшие игроки Поколения Чудес тогда стояли в точности так же, как он сам сейчас, возвышаясь над поверженными противниками.

А те четверо, что, как и Фантом, остались в вертикальном положении, в этой игре-разминке были его товарищами по команде.

— Невероятно, — запинаясь, сумел родить капитан. — Как ты, черт возьми, это делаешь???  


***

_Семь дней спустя_

Тихонько матерясь себе под нос, Кисе Рёта покинул здание аэропорта Токио.

Почему матерясь? Да всё просто. Убегая от Дайки, он и не заметил, как кассирша ещё в Лос-Анджелесе, нарочно или случайно, всучила ему билет на самолёт в Лондон. Пришлось прождать определённый срок в Англии для того, что бы дождаться следующего, который уже должен был доставить Копировальщика к месту назначения. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, он наконец дома.

Рёта и не надеялся, что его будет рад видеть хоть кто-либо. Сёстры — широко известные дизайнеры одежды — на данный момент так же были далеко за границей, а именно в Корее, где представляли свою новую коллекцию. Отец и мать, естественно, были с ними, ведь Кисе так никого и не предупредил о своём приезде, не зная, удастся ли ему вообще, а если бы и предупредил, было бы слишком поздно. Итак, первым делом надо было оставить немногочисленные вещи дома, а тогда найти кого-нибудь, кто не откажется с ним говорить.

Ещё Рёта был уверен, что таковых в Японии нет. Хоть и прошло пол года после той их выходки, Кисе не мечтал, что ему это забудут. И за грустными мыслями вспомнил кое-что важное только когда вдохнул родной воздух на полную грудь, наверное, впервые за шесть месяцев, улыбнувшись.

Лето. Самое желанное время года для многих, но не для баскетболистов. Потому что солнышко солнышком, а игрокам приходилось чуть ли не дневать и ночевать в спортзале, готовясь к летнему чемпионату. Сейчас как раз должны были начаться отборочные игры...

В ближайшем кафе парень, заказав тот же любимый горький кофе, в мыслях благодаря владельца за наличие WiFi-зоны, набрал расписание и места проведения игр и первая же строчка застряла комом в горле.

_Старшая школа Сейрин против старшей школы Кирисаки Дайичи. Здание СШ Рюугоку. Начало 19.00_

Вот повезло так повезло с противником!

До семи вечера оставалась ещё куча времени, но и путь предстоял довольно неблизкий, так что необходимо было хорошенько рассчитать время дабы не опоздать к началу матча. Да и к тому же...

_Старшая школа Кайджо против академии Тоуо. Здание СШ Рюугоку. Начало 17.00_

И на этот матч он уже опаздывал.

Быстренько прикончив напиток, юноша просто полетел к ранее неизвестной ему школе, которую только пять минут назад нашёл на карте, вместе со всеми предполагаемыми маршрутами к месту назначения. Ровно в начале второго периода Рёта был уже на месте. Счёт был заметно меньше, чем в прошлой такой же игре и ни одна из команд не могла обогнать другую. Сейчас лидировала Тоуо с отрывом в несчастных пять очков. Было ясно с первого взгляда, что без Поколения чудес баскетбол перестал быть столь интересен другим. Игроки двигались как сонные мухи, а зал был полупустой, с каждой минутой зрителей было всё меньше и меньше.

— Ты что ль, Кисе? — неожиданно донеслось из-за спины. Парень резко обернулся и увидел коротко стриженного темноволосого юношу с ясно-синими глазами. Очень-очень знакомого ему человека. С почти родным для Рёты выражением лица.

— Что ты вытворяешь, идиот, мать твою за ногу!!!

Отведав, как в старые добрые времена, хорошенького пинка от семпая-капитана, юноша был готов, впервые за длинные шесть месяцев, по-настоящему, до слёз, засмеяться...

— Это и правда ты, Ки-кун?

Касамацу только переводил взгляды от девушки на бывшего напарника и наоборот, а Рета обернулся на голос, потирая затылок. Предо глазами предстала невысокого роста красивая шатенка с загорелой кожей. Уж её трудно было не узнать. Кисе мог рассказать о ней многое, вернее, он сам так считал: они с Кисе едва знали друг друга, но сам Рета был и без этого порядком о ней наслышан. Познакомились же они во время недолгого сотрудничества модели с Накахарой, что необходимо было для раскрутки начинающей звезды.

— Так вы знакомы?

— Было дело.

— А что вы делаете вместе, да ещё и на отборочных? — коварный взгляд со стороны Кисе. Расплата. Теперь блондин держится уже за бок.

— Мы просто встретились, когда шли смотреть матч Сейрин, правда пришли слишком быстро, — раздался где-то из-за спины девушки задорный голос. — А я то смотрю, с виду вроде знакомый, Тацу тоже его узнал.

— Не сокращай моё имя.

— Так Тецу можно, а мне нет? Бака.

— Сам такой. Бакао.

— Не называй меня так!

В зале было темно — хоть в глаз стреляй, всё освещение было сосредоточено на площадке, так что узнать прибывших Рёта смог только когда они подошли почти что впритык. Однажды парню уже приходилось видеть обоих. Напарники, правда, бывшие, Мидоримы и Мурасакибары. Едва смог вспомнить имена. Химуро Тацуя и Казунари Такао.

Тацу и Бакао? Вот умора...

— Так он до сих пор играет? — округлил глаза Юкио. — Я думал, после случившегося он как минимум в отставку уйдёт.

— Об этом уже весь мир знает? Капец просто, честное слово.

— Он сам мне рассказал, — обиделся Касамацу, раздражено посмотрев в сторону разыгрывающего Шутоку.

— Я один ничего не знаю? — с долей раздражения в голосе спросил наконец Рёта, которого мучило нехорошее предчувствие насчёт всего этого разговора.

— Наверное, один, — нахмурилась Бритт, отведя глаза. — Это произошло два месяца назад. Один человек, которого мы считали другом, едва не...

Закончить предложение она так и не смогла, и Такао, заметив положение дел, легонько приобнял девушку одной рукой, успокаивая. И добавил, даже не глядя на парня:

— Нечего теперь прошлое ворошить. Он сильнее любого из вас шестерых, не говоря уже о нас.

— Меня обсуждаете?

У кого-то штаны потяжелели, у кого-то малость потемнели спереди, кто-то уронил челюсть, кто-то, подпрыгнув с испугу, довольно болезненно ударился головой о потолок.

— Черт тебя дери, ты же обещал больше так не делать!!! И это ещё друг, называется!!!

Голубоглазый тихо, но звонко хохотнул, хотя остальным было явно не до смеха. Кисе было легче всех, как-никак, в Тейко он два года это терпел. И ещё потерпит.

— Кисе-кун, — тихо произнес Тецуя, и мир замер. Разве что кроме Бритт, все глядели на него испуганно, ожидая реакции на внезапного гостя, но выражение парня совершенно не менялось — если, конечно, не сравнивать с тем, каким он был полгода назад. Ведь если тогда он просто смотрел, сейчас голубые глаза видели не только душу собеседника, но и всё, что в ней творилось. Или это у Рёты воображение разыгралось?

— Проговорим после игры, — тепло улыбнулся Куроко, от чего вышеупомянутому чуть дыхание не перехватило. Не такого отношения к себе он ожидал. — С возвращением. Ты приехал один?

— Я… да, но…

— Так и думал. Я пошёл.

— Эй! — очнулся Такао, но Куроко уже и след простыл. На то, что эта встреча не обычный себе глюк намекало только то, что коллективные миражи — случай довольно редкий, а то и вовсе нереален.

Хотя о какой реальности идёт речь, если перед тобой — кто-то вроде него?

— Да зачем он вообще приходил, а? — задавался риторическими вопросами Казунари ещё пять минут спустя, пока Касамацу это в конце концов не надоело, и теперь парень прятался от него где-то в другом секторе зала. Тем временем матч Сейрин-Кирисаки наконец начался, а Химуро Тацуя произнес как бы между прочим:

— Я знаю только, что он прочитал тебя и решил, что выслушает.

— Про… что?

Но тот лишь пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда от игроков на площадке.

Вбрасывание не имело никакого значения, оно даже не сохранилось в памяти зрителей. В отличие от того момента, когда мяч вместе с одним из игроков растворился в воздухе. На площадке постоянно чего-то не хватало и противники Сейрин могли только вертеть головой и ждать, где теперь появится Призрачный Игрок Чудес, хотя об этом титуле все быстро забыли. Пока что этого не знал никто, но к окончанию отборочных появятся новая троица игроков, благодаря которым о Чудесах никто даже не вспомнит.

Их нарекут "Трио Молний", хотя все учились в разных школах. Один стал известен благодаря необыкновенному чутью: Огненная Молния Шутоку видел каждый финт, малость предугадывал будущие ходы противника и видел всё и всех насквозь; без слепых зон. Он с треском проигрывал умениям Чёрной Молнии Йосен, остановить которого было совершенно невозможно из-за полной непредсказуемости, неуловимости бросков и движений; казалось, он создаёт многочисленные копии себя, и каждая действовала совсем не так, как другая: попробуй угадать, где же настоящий? И последний, Небесная Молния Сейрин, мог прочесть сам образ мышления любого, кто пытался ему противостоять. Нет, он не отказался от прежнего стиля, за единственным исключением: комбинации «свет и тень» больше не существовало. Его «светом» была вся команда.

Сейчас, пялясь на табло с неизменным выражением лица, то есть с открытым ртом и вываливающимися глазами, Кисе и компания пытались отойти от увиденного. Мало того, что Кирисаки ничего не смогли противопоставить, так ещё и разница в счёте была просто поражающей, а зрители после последнего гудка так и не смогли хоть чем-либо пошевелить.

_**"Первый тур отборочных: со счётом 95:48 Сейрин сокрушили Кирисаки Даичи"**_ , — вот о чём кричали заголовки газет и спортивных журналов уже на следующий день.

— Смотрите, Куроко-ччи попал на обложку "Ежемесячного баскетбола"!

— Че-его?

 


	12. Rimfire

Кисе порой просто поражался. Вот как например сейчас. И снова объектом удивлённых взглядов был Куроко Тецуя: всё же, добрую половину очков в матче против Кирисаки заработал именно он. За две минуты до конца последней четверти Ханамия чисто из принципа, ведь разрыв уже был непреодолим, провернул нечто непонятное, вследствие чего один из пальцев Фантома получил способность выгибаться в противоположную сторону. Парень же на это словно и внимания не обратил, играя, как обычно, позже заявив друзьям с уже не свойственной для него рожей кирпичом:

— У меня палец вывихнут.

— Да что ты говоришь! — взорвался Казунари, после чего схлопотав от Тацуи по голове.

— Когда ты успел его себе вправить?

— Сразу же, — флегматически ответил парень. — Мы идём?

— Тебе пожалуй не до репетиции, — подметила Бритт.

— Пожалуй, — согласился парень. — Кисе-кун, ты умеешь водить мотоцикл?

— Э... нет.

— Знаешь, где я живу? Жди меня там, а я подъеду попозже. Одно дело есть... к ребятам.  


***

Через три дня, улыбающийся, но весьма недовольный, Рёта снова стоял у двери своего "дома" в Калифорнии. Двигался он полностью на автопилоте, пока мозг пытался переварить всё то, что рассказал Куроко ещё совсем недавно, а так же о его догадках насчёт одного, второго и третьего, параллельно пытаясь уложить в голове и тот факт, что количество того, что Фантом держит в своей голове, вовсе не совпадает с самыми смелыми представлениями о реальности. И это он ещё не знал, что парень умолчал как минимум о половине того, что хотел поведать, от музыки и до вечных ссор с продюсером по поводу баскетбола например.

— Я вернулся, — устало протянул он, ожидая момента, когда Акаши выпрыгнет из-за угла с улыбкой чеширского кота и топором в руках. На самом деле же всё было намного проще. Император не проронил ни слова, прожигая в Копировальщике дыру за дырой, остальные же полностью игнорировали всё происходящее, и только Сацуки бросала несмелые взгляды в сторону того, кто давно перестал считать её другом. Дождавшись того времени, когда в Японии должна наступить ночь (что значило суметь застать Фантома онлайн), блондин зашёл в скайп с твёрдым намерением спросить, что Тецуя сделал с ребятами.

— Просто поговорил по телефону с Акаши-куном, вот и всё, — просто ответил парень, на что глаза Кисе ещё больше сузились от подозрения.

— Ну что такое? Не смотри на меня так, не то сделаю скрин, подпишу его "Лечу запор взглядом" и выложу на фейсбуке.

Рёта совсем скис, понимая, что от прежнего Куроко не осталось практически ничего кроме выражения лица и привычки появляться из ниоткуда. Вот он, лишний этому пример. Куроко шантажирует друзей?

_Остановите Землю, я сойду._

Тецу, увидев выражение собеседника, не смог сдержать улыбки, и всё-таки сдался.

— Я просто... мм... попросил Акаши сделать так, как хочу я. Без подробностей, но не удивлюсь, если они тебя изо всех сил игнорируют. Если вкратце, ты можешь идти на все четыре стороны, но обязан присутствовать на Чемпионате и не тянуть команду вниз.

— Ну понятно, — ещё больше нахмурился Рёта, сдерживая желание расхерачить вебку к чертям.

Тецуя снова улыбнулся.  


***

_Шесть месяцев спустя_

  
_Зима в разгаре, а я в запаре._

Эта фраза нравилась Кисе больше всех. Откуда он её взял? Просто Тецуя частенько, дабы развеселить друга, присылал ему самые забавные выражения из личной коллекции перлов Изуки-сенпая. Эх, знал бы сам Изуки, что его "бриллианты" дошли уже даже до Америки! Но Изуки не знал даже того, чем преимущественно занимается Ас команды Сейрин, его команды. Впрочем, этого не знал никто, кроме, конечно, избранных, которые и делили с ним эту тайну.

Рёты в их числе не было.

Естественно, парень весьма удивился, когда Тецуя, по совместительству его лучший друг, попросил его подъехать в то место, где, как сам Кисе уже знал, ежегодно проходит Рок-фестиваль Восходящего Солнца. Это мероприятие было чем-то, что блондин любил наравне с баскетболом: он не пропустил ни одного фестиваля, сколько себя помнил, за исключением последнего, когда он в заветный день был на другом конце света. Куроко хоть и уговорил неугомонного парня быть паинькой, не сбегать из Калифорнии и не злить Акаши, чьё терпение было далеко не безгранично, но пропустить снова это знаменательное событие он не мог.

Сейчас странное совпадение его не заботило, хотя будь он повнимательнее, Кисе сразу мог бы заподозрить неладное. Проскакивающие в разговорах слова об неких репетициях и странноватое место встречи как раз во время фестиваля были бы для Акаши крайне подозрительными стечениями обстоятельств, если бы это, конечно, его волновало.

Прибыв на место и не найдя друга, Рёта взбесился не на шутку, но с началом выступлений быстро об этом позабыл. Потому что над головой пролетали ингредиенты его привычного завтрака. И когда парень уже готов было делать ноги, сверху, далеко сверху, нарисовался старенький потрёпанный зонтик, что вовремя спас стоящих под ним двух баскетболистов от протухшего яйца, которое явно берегли именно для этого дня.

— Хе-е... Спасибо, — проговорил он, наконец распрямив спину, ведь до этого из-за высокого роста то, что должно было прилететь на сцену, попадало в него, так что пришлось порядком пригнутся от греха подальше.

У Кисе чуть было глаза не вывалились, когда он отметил про себя, что этого парня он уже где-то видел. Шиге Огивара, когда-то лучший друг Тецуи, он был на том матче с Ракузан!

— Тоже ждёшь Куроко? — спросил он. — Знаешь, мы с тобой сюда слишком рано припёрлись, теперь придётся терпеть всё это... Он будет выступать в самом конце, потому что записаться успел в последний момент. А зрители никого кроме него и видеть не хотят, вот и бросаются всем, чем попало.

— Э... Чё... Выступать???

— Так ты не знал? Их хотел было приютить Акира Накахара, но из-за того, что все парни параллельно занимались баскетболом и уделяли репетициям меньше времени чем тренировкам, они повздорили и разорвали контракт. Теперь ребята будут пытаться пробиться "в свет" самостоятельно.

На такую новость Рёте чуть было не закружилась голова. Ну ничего себе! И Куроко значит скрывал столь важные для него вещи целый год?!

Видя, что собеседнику отказали мозги, Огивара только вздохнул, даже не пытаясь что-либо изменить: знал, что бесполезно. Тем временем уже близился вечер, — зима на то и зима, темнело теперь в пять вечера. Количество участников получилось поистине невероятным, а всё из-за того прошлогоднего выступления ещё-не-Rimfire, которое привлекло к фестивалю доселе невиданное внимание. Любые уважающие себя певцы-любители не могли позволить себе остаться в тени и проиграть тому, кто, по легенде, ко всему является баскетболистом и никогда всерьёз музыкой не занимался, и все записались на участие. Но стоило по Токио пробежаться слушку, что  _те парни_  снова будут выступать, интерес к остальным участникам упал до нуля. Обидно, однако, таков шоу-бизнес.

Шесть вечера. Вот уже с минуты на минуту появятся Они. Толпа, у которой закончились все снаряды, попросту игнорировала выступающих. Кисе понимал только то, что ни за что на свете не хотел бы оказаться на их месте. Он бы лучше играл с Чудесами ещё лет десять, чем выйти вот так один раз, выложится на полную и... Да, это было в высшей мере жестоко. Предпоследний участник оказался самым "везучим" — из-за сбоя отключили свет, и двадцатилетний на вид юноша, плюнув на всё, просто слинял.

Тем временем простой фестиваль медленно начал превращаться в потенциальный рок-концерт. Возвращающиеся с работы люди, заметив толпу, останавливались посмотреть, что происходит, так что количество зрителей росло с невиданной скоростью. И, словно в каком-то кино по закону жанра, вдруг освещение появилось снова, за чем, ясное дело, последовала неразбериха, которую быстро прекратила некая троица, взяв дело в свои руки.

Яркие. Чрезмерно яркие как на привычную серую и дождливую японскую зиму. Тем более в футболках. Они выглядели так, словно были больше нужного эдак размеров на десять, но смотрелись на них лучше некуда. Даже Огивара с трудом узнал в одном из них своего друга, не говоря уже об остальных.

Той зимней ночью их песня согревала каждое сердце.

 _Они — огонь._

Исход их невинной затеи оказался самым неожиданным. А дело было вот в чём. Команда оператора общественного канала NC Kyo возвращалась с съёмок довольно-таки крупной аварии почти что в центре города. Они уже передали запись и теперь как раз собирались разойтись по домам. Короткий выпуск новостей уже заканчивался и сам оператор, который был довольно весёлым и эмоциональным человеком, постоянно хныкал, мол зачем лазить по городу и корячится над удачным репортажем если его и так почти никто не смотрит, предпочитая другие передачи. Журналист новостной газеты, что решил пройтись с коллегами хотя бы до метро, пытаясь игнорировать надоедливого нытика, постоянно поворачивал голову куда угодно в сторону, красноречиво делая вид "я не с ними". И именно он первым заметил столпотворение на площади неподалёку.

— Эй, Хизаши, — окликнул он своего единственного знакомого в этой компании. — Смотри-ка... Что это там?

— Рок-фестиваль, — зевнул тот, сделав усилие, дабы обратить внимание на собеседника. — Его раз в год, зимой, организовывает один недо-продюсер, Кацура Рэй, ему только тридцать лет, а в этом году ему ещё и моя дочь решила помочь. Хоть убей, не понимаю, что такого в этом мероприятии.

— Как это — что такого? — обиделся этот самый оператор, у которого кажись было шило в одном месте. — У меня в прошлый год как раз выходной был, вот мы с женой и заглянули туда случайно, пока я провожал её на работу. Тогда там были столь невероятные ребята, что я надоедал домашним следующие несколько месяцев, жалуясь, что не взял с собой камеру. А недавно по городу слушок прокатился, что они придут снова. Эта толпа наверняка ждёт именно их. Может идём, посмотрим, сами их заснимем?

— Хочешь на концерт — скатертью дорога. Нормальные люди отоспаться хотят, между прочим, — буркнул Хизаши.

Пока один причитал, второй уже утащил за собой остальных, да и след простыл. Выругавшись себе под нос, мужчина нехотя поплёлся искать коллег. Когда нашёл, те с сияющими глазами во всю снимали происходящее.

— А я же тебе говорил... Говорил!

Хизаши понял, что сил на то, чтобы унести ноги, у него нет. Сила притяжения здешней энергетики и играемой подростками музыки были слишком велики. Казалось, именно того, о чём пел хрупкий с виду парень, так не хватало утонувшему в рутине человеку. Так вот значит, что такое, эта свобода...

 _Взлети вверх!_  
Взлети вверх!  
Взлети вверх!  
Запомни меня!  
Взлети вверх!  
Сцена моя!  
Взлети вверх!  
Встань и иди!  
Взлети вверх!  
Лети!

Заметив направленные на сцену камеры Огивара начал понимать, что стал свидетелем рокового дня, как и для лучшего друга, так и для него, для многих других. Огивара начал чувствовать, что уже завтра мир уже не будет таким, каким был прежде.

 _Цель моя — не отступить,_  
Путь себе к мечте пробить,  
Выстоять в огне смертном твердо  
Чтоб достичь своей мечты,  
Ты лишь верный путь найди,  
На котором должен ты одно...

Измени сердца — изменишь и людей. Людей, которые создают судьбу этого мира. Людей, которые и управляют будущим. Так значит вот какова она, способность вертеть историей?

 _Ты не один, не сдайся лишь, веди вперёд других,_  
В ответе за друзей ты как за свои мечты,  
Но бременем, не назову я, эту жизнь-игру,  
Преграду эту превозмогу...

После первого же припева зрители и сами выбрали название для группы.

_Держись, Куроко, раз уж ты так долго над этим думал, за тебя уже всё решили другие._

Шиге чуть было не засмеялся собственным мыслям, вовремя сдержав себя дабы не нарушить столь невероятную воцарившуюся на площади атмосферу. Песня подходила к концу и последние ноты болью отозвались в ушах, что ну никак не хотели слышать что-либо иное.

 _Просто мы, мы пламя, мы в ударе_  
Вперёд идём, мы не уйдём  
Ведь сила наша в том  
Судьба, для нас она — борьба  
Не разрушишь нашу веру  
В эту силу никогда  
Не сдадимся  
Вечно к цели мчимся  
Взлетим вверх!*

Толпа требовала больше. То тут, то там слышалось вездесущее "На бис!", от чего Куроко хорошенько смутился. Дабы скрыть это, парень принялся просто общаться со зрителями, даже не предполагая, что этим внедряет своего рода традицию, и тем более не подозревая, что успел засветиться уже и на JPopsuki TV, то есть на одном из самых известных в стране музыкальном канале.

С этого и начался звёздный путь Rimfire.

Что было далее? Далее ребята сыграли ещё одну песню, затем — другую, и так далее. Их не хотели отпускать, да и они сами не хотели никуда идти, чувствуя себя наконец в своей стихии, которой, как ни странно, оказался совсем не баскетбол, а ведь каждый из участников посвятил ему существенную часть своей жизни. Даже полиции лень было разгонять этот импровизированный сольный концерт несмотря на довольно позднее время для такой шумихи.

На удивление остальных контракт о сотрудничестве был подписан с Кацурой Рэем, Бритт же решила не возвращаться к Накахаре-доно и осталась с парнями "в одной лодке". А как же иначе? Друг детства был очень дорог для неё, Тацуя... а что Тацуя? Конечно, они больше чем друзья. Ну и нельзя забывать о Фантоме, который притягивал даже незнакомцев, словно магнит.

Их безумная, и в то же время весёлая жизнь начиналась по-настоящему.

Первый год начался с турне по всем городам Японии. Далее — Южная Корея. Китай. Довольно быстро, как показалось ребятам, пришёл черед Америки.

Говорят, время лечит. А вот Тецу, или же Фантом, как его стали называть из-за призрачно-бледной кожи, изобрёл гораздо более эффективное лекарство. Музыка. Она перевернула его жизнь с ног на голову. И, признаться, не только его.

Никто не знал, почему Ястреб — именно Ястреб, но всякие слушки гуляли среди фанов и только те, кто был в курсе его "баскетбольных фишек", знали всю правду. Пантера же заслужил такое прозвище за угольно-черные волосы, плавные и грациозные движения хищника и пристальный взгляд, которым он нехотя награждал всех подряд. Впрочем, парни были даже не против.

У каждого в памяти, наверное, навеки, осталось то мгновение, когда они предстали перед друзьями, даже не зная, что о них всего за один вечер узнал не только весь Токио, но и даже за пределами страны. Собственно, для каждого это были лучшие воспоминания. Они цеплялись за них дабы не потерять голову от чрезмерного внимания и славы. Они снова были по-настоящему счастливы.

Никто из них так и не простил обмана, предательства, казалось, близких друзей. Наоборот. Они просто больше не собирались вспоминать, больше всего остального желая увидеть только одно:  _их_  лица в тот момент, когда Чудесные Эгоисты соизволят узнать их. В тот момент, когда они поймут, что, отчаянно пытаясь быть впереди всех, они остались далеко, далеко позади.

Правда только от кое-чего Rimfire бросало в приступ смеха — настолько сильно всё изменилось при том, что сами они остались прежними...  


***

_Два года спустя_

— Вот каков ты, Нью-Йорк, — улыбнулся Ястреб, пнув Пантеру в плечо.

И здесь их уже ждали.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Granrodeo — Rimfire  
> (Rimfire — огненный круг)


	13. Пленённые души

 

 

Только-только успели отоспаться в отеле, а уже надо собираться на церемонию открытия Национального Чемпионата. За эти два года Rimfire успели привыкнуть к такому бешеному темпу своей жизни, это невероятно утомляло, но они не уставали повторять себе, что взамен они берут от жизни всё.

Наконец свалившись после трудной дороги на кровать в временном доме Куроко наконец привёл в порядок свой сверхмозг, который несмотря на свой статус из-за усталости напрочь отказывался работать. И вспомнил:

— Нужно позвонить Кисе-куну... если я доползу до телефона. Он наверняка уже приехал в город, завтра всё-таки игры начинаются...

— Я, если честно, всё никак не могу понять, почему ты так снисходительно к нему отнёсся? Потому что он "сбежал" от ребят? И ты наивно решил, что он не с ними?

— Тацу, — мягко начал Фантом. — Из всей семёрки я почти всецело доверяю только одному, но до него будет трудно достучаться.

Сил на все эти загадки у Тацуи уже не было, так что разговор на этом и прервался. Тецу несколько минут спустя сдался и прекратил попытки доползти до телефона. В конце концов, сегодня они встретятся, знает об этом Рёта или нет.

Ну кое-кто точно не знает.

Прежде чем отрубиться, парень невольно вспомнил лица всех семерых, представляя себе их реакцию и в то же время пытаясь избавится от подобных мыслей. Такими темпами "завтра" наступило довольно быстро. Все в себе, парни и не заметили, как вышли с машины перед известнейшим стадионом Америки, и очнулись, только поняв, насколько огромным зданием была эта арена. Стоило же только представить, сколько зрителей там поместится...

Двадцать тысяч, говорит Бритт. Всего-навсего, говорит Бритт. Рэй на этих словах напарницы хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, на спинах парней происходит массовая забастовка ледяных муравьёв, от чего становится ещё больше не по себе.

Рэй, увидев, в каком состоянии сейчас находятся его подопечные, с улыбкой напомнил:

— Помните то выступление в Пекине? Я упрямо не хотел вам говорить, сколько зрителей было в зале. Открыть тайну? Так вот, цифра в двадцать семь тысяч вас устроит?

Пока Казу поворачивал голову в сторону продюсера (на миг показалось, мол он — робот, в шейном механизме которого случилось короткое замыкание), медленно, рывками, так, как любят нарисовать в аниме или мультиках, Кацура-сан заливисто засмеялся, что помогло прийти в себя остальным.

— Не врёте? — осторожно спросил Тецуя.

— А зачем?

Собственно говоря, Кацура Рэй был полной противоположностью Акиры Накахары. Да, ему тридцать два, но кажется, мол он может принести в современный мир музыки гораздо больше, чем кто-либо другой. В его внешности странным образом сочетались угольно-черные волосы и глаза да смертельно бледная кожа, но в сердце он был совсем другим. Жизнерадостным и весёлым человеком, которого нельзя было напугать какими-либо проблемами, и каждый участник Rimfire держал его почти что за родного брата.

— Ну что, идём?

— Да! — хором ответили все, отбросив волнение и наконец ступив вперёд.

Но несмотря на ту решимость, что была у ребят ещё в машине, перед самим выходом на сцену непоколебимость их всё-таки подвела, вследствие чего Тецуя начал выступление совсем не так, как планировалось.

— Кто-то может быть никогда не представлял своей жизни без баскетбола, кто-то бывал по другую сторону баррикад, кто-то наверняка воспринимает игру только как развлечение, но к какой бы группе вы не относились, сегодня все мы здесь не для того, чтоб посмотреть, как мускулистые парни бросают по всей площадке резиновый мяч. Для всех нас игра стала чем-то большим, чем это. Чем-то, что дарит незабываемые чувства, которые стирают любые границы. Сегодня нет разницы, споём мы на японском, английском или древнегреческом, наши чувства от этого никогда не изменятся!

Фантом и Ястреб ударили по струнам, за пару секунд к игре подключился Пантера. Свет от прожекторов забегал по всему залу и только когда Тецуя, пока что играющий с закрытыми глазами, начал петь, остановился на ребятах. Стоило ему лишь открыть полные синего пламени глаза как зал почти что взорвался. Сцена находилась немного на возвышении, так что парни не могли видеть активировавшуюся внизу группу подтанцовки, которая вытворяла с мячами нечто невообразимое. Впрочем, до этого они видели танцевальную композицию много раз, помогая Бритт её ставить, но не об этом речь...

_Разве я тебе не говорил,_   
_Про слабости забыв, не сможешь ты двигаться вперёд,_   
_И что? Сказал ты, что амбиции малы, никто не впечатлён, хоть ты_   
_старался, правда_   
_И в этой тёмной ночи ты совсем один_   
_Но тебя ждёт свет в завтрашнем дне..._

Начав с серьёзным лицом, парень медленно озарил присутствующих широкой улыбкой, в процессе всё чаще отрывая руку от гитары, делая весьма энергичные жесты, на которые очень трудно было не отреагировать, бил воздух кулаком в такт ударным, иногда тянулся к небу или сразу обеими руками к зрителям... На все его движения отвечали частые мощные вспышки огня. Внутренняя сила голоса, невероятная энергия музыки, жар пламени в глазах парней, — всё это передавалось другим чуть ли не со скоростью света, словно молния, танцующая между ними свой яркий танец.

_...Слабости начинаю признавать_   
_Сильные стороны замечать_   
_Да, я смогу это сделать_   
_Теперь смотрю я только вперёд себя_   
_Я иду! Я бегу! Так как могу!..._

— Быть того не может... это ведь шутка, да? — почти шёпотом спросил Мидорима, которого, ясное дело, ни один из товарищей не услышал. Сейджуро Акаши дрожал. Его левый глаз начал медленно менять свой цвет снова на алый, жёлтый постоянно пытался взять верх и эта внутренняя борьба двух совершенно разных личностей изматывала сильнее самой жёсткой тренировки.

— Это... кто-то... другой... — словно мантру повторял Аомине, до боли сжав руку в кулак. Глаза Мурасакибары и Кагами напрочь отказывались закрываться. Момои пыталась простить саму себя за то, что передумала в последний момент и ни слова не сказала о своём шокирующем открытии, но пока не получалось.

Мера, в которой Чудеса показали миру свои чувства была совсем ничтожной по сравнению с полностью пленившем душу ураганом эмоций, делая невозможным сопротивление влиянию бывшего напарника.

На Кисе, прыгающего в первом ряду из-за драйва от происходящего, никто из остальной шестёрки даже внимания не обратил.

_Сбившимися голосами_   
_Мы скажем, что мы сможем сами_   
_И прокричим «А можешь ли ты это?»_   
_Ты не можешь? Постарайся!_   
_Мои страхи только что ушли_   
_Сегодня я скажу_   
_Я смогу!_   
_Ты сможешь!_   
_Мы сможем!*_

Песня закончилась, и Мэдисон Сквер Гарден взорвалась восторженными криками зрителей. Каждый срывался на ноги и аплодировал стоя, издалека казалось, что по залу прокатилась огромная цветная волна. Куроко Тецуя был уверен, что никогда ранее не чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Но...  
  
— Какая отличная лживая песня, — пронёсся по залу низкий ледяной голос. Куроко повернул голову в сторону источника звука, увидев афроамериканца под два, метра в форме "Нью-Йорк Никс". "Горилла-мутант" отобрал оборудование у комментатора, который уже готовился приступить к своим обязанностям. Фантому пришлось снова взять в руки микрофон.  
  
— Что же получается, значит я не заметил как солгал, — кротко ответил он таким же тоном, поздновато решив преобразить его под стать ситуации.  
  
— Меня бесят люди, сующие нос в то, чего ни капли не понимают, как такие певцы вроде тебя. Для любого здесь присутствующего ясно, что ты никогда не брал в руки мяч. Ты не знаешь, что такое настоящий баскетбол, так что не строй из себя черт знает что на нашей арене.  
  
— Вот значит как... Впрочем, как бы ни обстояли дела, вести себя так немного негостеприимно с вашей стороны.  
  
Пантера лишь сжал руку в кулак, его глаза, казалось, способны заморозить всё, на что упадёт взгляд. Ястреб же просто кипел от возмущения. Единственным, что сдерживало его от того, что бы сейчас выплеснуть всю злость наружу, была мысль о том, что в таком случае потом с ним сделает Тецуя. О да, парень хорошо знал, что его нельзя злить, а то он в отместку своими внезапными появлениями нарочно заставит тебя обосраться раз десять. Откуда знал? Проверял. На собственном опыте.  
  
— Плевать. Я хочу, чтобы ты доказал мне обратное.  
  
— Я должен сыграть против вас? Никаких проблем.  
  
Баскетболисту пришлось помедлить с ответом, ведь толпа в предвкушении подняла шумиху похлеще атомного взрыва.  
  
— Надо же. Вот и отлично, — говоря это, игрок Никс про себя отметил всю странность происходящего. В задумке это был лишь пиар-ход для команды. А теперь придётся ещё и букашек всяких давить, на что букашки легко соглашались.  
  
— Нельзя это затягивать. Против кого ваша первая игра?  
  
К этому моменту мужчины подошли друг к другу почти впритык; Куроко пришлось прыгать со сцены вниз, комментатор от греха подальше отдал баскетболисту свой микрофон. Теперь боги каждый своего мира сошлись в жёсткой незримой конфронтации.  
  
"Горилла-мутант" указал подбородком на первые ряды совсем неподалёку, где, как Тецуя уже знал, временно расположились игроки "Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс".  
  
Сердце как-то странно ёкнуло. Окружающий мир исчез во тьме. Парню хотелось просто биться головой об стенку. "Кто бы мог подумать, что такое произойдёт?" значит? Да такое с ним постоянно случается! Должен был уже привыкнуть, привыкнуть достаточно дабы видеть такие сюрпризы судьбы за километр. Но нет уж. Кто бы сомневался.  
  
С последних сил сдерживая стремление приложиться лбом о ближайшую стенку, Куроко наиграно повернул голову в указанном направлении, всё же не в силах удержать улыбку. Не от радости видеть старых друзей, а от полнейшей абсурдности ситуации.  
  
— Веселье только начинается, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел себя заткнуть. — Давайте зажжём.  
  
Сказав то, что и вправду собирался сказать, Тецуя бросил микрофон единственному, кто, в чём он был уверен, не подведёт. К счастью, рефлексы не подвели ни одного из парней, и, вопреки довольно большому расстоянию, "пас" был принят идеально.  
  
— Конечно же, — насколько мог, искренне улыбнулся Кисе, притворяясь, что и вовсе не знает Фантома лично. Аомине уронил челюсть.  
  
_Да что он вытворяет??? Не может быть, чтоб он пытался снова нас свести! И вообще, что за херня здесь происходит?!_  
  
Публика вела себя, будто вместо сидений были горячие сковородки. Тецуя куда-то делся — видимо, чтоб убедить управляющего мероприятием, что один он ну никак не сможет слишком сильно повлиять на исход игры. Как результат — ему всё же разрешили участвовать.  
  
В раздевалке "Лейкерс" висела угнетающая загробная тишина. Шумиху всегда создавали ребята из Чудес, сейчас же они не хотели даже двигаться. Тренер смотрел на всё это очень подавлено, — на него довольно быстро подействовала давящая атмосфера в комнате.  
  
— Парни, что с вами происходит? Волнуетесь, что он потянет нас вниз?  
  
— Как по мне так ниже уже некуда, — грустно улыбнулся кто-то из команды. — Эти сопляки самые талантливые в команде и играют лучше нас, при том, что опыта у ребят куда меньше, но "Никс" сделали их как два пальца.  
  
— Уходите отсюда, все, — отрезал тренер, видя, что такими заявлениями можно ещё до начала игры морально уничтожить основной состав команды. — Дайте им собраться с мыслями. Парни, — обратился он уже к Чудесам, — Я вернусь за полчаса до игры, слава богу, что наша сегодня последняя. Если к тому времени вы не соберётесь, мы сможем только белый флаг поднять и вонзить его в землю вместо надгробия над могилкой команды. Постарайтесь, я вас умоляю.  
  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась и Акаши позволил себе сползти спиной по стене, тихо приземлившись на ледяной пол.  
  
— Что с тобой, Акаши?  
  
—  _Он_  постоянно пытается взять верх, а я ничего не могу сделать. В этот раз он полностью меня поглотит.  
  
— Не смей говорить так, — зло произнес некто со стороны двери. — Тот человек натворил достаточно, и я уже никогда тебя не прощу, если ты уступишь.  
  
Стоявший у двери Аомине тут же отпрянул. Он никогда не видел Тецую настолько взбешённым, даже во время игры против Ханамии на тех отборочных, и его злость производила сильное впечатление. Дверь громко захлопнулась. Сейджуро поднял бледное, как у мертвеца, залитое холодным потом лицо, на бывшего напарника, который уже бросил парню полотенце. Тецуя подошёл ближе, приводя остальных в лёгкий шок, и сел напротив капитана на колени.  
  
— Моим другом, моим капитаном был не он, а ты. Помнишь, на Зимнем Кубке, ты ни за что не сдавался, ты сражался до конца,  _ты_  был тем, кто не позволил сдаться  _мне_  тогда, в средней школе, так какого чёрта я сейчас вижу тебя таким?!  
  
Глаза цвета неба смотрели глубже, чем в душу, и Акаши видел в них своё отражение. Понимал, о чём говорит Фантом, но сил ответить уже не было. Куроко же, видя такое положение дел, всё больше начинал злиться. Но тут...  
  
— Ты... всё ещё хочешь мне помочь?  
  
— Твоя единственная ошибка — его существование. Думаешь, я не знаю, почему вы уехали вот так?!  
  
Синеволосый снова вскочил на ноги, и, отвернувшись, ушёл в другой конец комнаты. Минуту спустя, по-видимому, наконец успокоившись, он снова повернулся к бывшим напарникам лицом. И стянул кожаную куртку.  
  
— Что скажешь? Спросишь, что произошло? Или сам молча подумаешь, что это значит?  
  
Акаши громко выдохнул. Изгибы локтей парня украшали ужасные синяки. Почти сошедшие, но их цвет и площадь... Такие руки ему могли подарить только две вещи: либо наркотики, либо капельницы.  
  
— Однажды я заработал травму головы. Она дала осложнения, но похоже, что моё желание жить было сильнее. Видишь же? Я смог вернуться к нормальной жизни, чуть не побывав на той стороне, и не позволю тебе так легко сдаться, Акаши-кун!  
  
Тишина давила на уши сильнее, чем прежде.  
  
— Почему... ты, — начал Кисе, голос которого дрожал. — Почему ты не сказал мне ни слова?  
  
— Это касается только меня. И точка, — уже многим тише ответил Тецуя, следуя примеру капитана и сползая рядом по стене на пол. — Это раздражает. Сначала то двухметровое безобразие, теперь вы. А я всё никак выспаться не могу, плюс сегодня ещё и играть придётся. Не представляете, насколько я хочу домой.  
  
— Поверь уж, представляем. Здесь как в клетке, — сонно отозвался Сейджуро, медленно закрывая глаза. Психическое противостояние самому себе совсем выбило его из строя, но по крайней мере теперь он сдаваться не собирался.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Granrodeo — Can Do


	14. Стать семьёй

— Может мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? — спустя десять минут спросил Казунари, только переступив порог раздевалки и недоверчиво смотря на интересную парочку.

Акаши спал. Его голова лежала на плече Тецуи, который составил ему компанию, но отбросил голову назад насколько позволяла стена. Фоном стояли другие, прислонившись к противоположной стенке. С совершенно отрешенным видом Кисе приютился у третьей. Мидорима не спеша переодевался. Остальные же словно пытались держаться подальше от бывшего напарника и капитана, которые на тот момент казались безобидней некуда. Тихо как в склепе.

— Нет. Я должен немного расслабиться перед игрой.

— А я между прочим всюду эту гитару таскаю пока ты шляешься черт знает где. Может я заслужил некое вознаграждение?

— Просто отдай её мне.

— Злюка.

Тецуя наконец соизволил открыть глаза, и увидел Ястреба с весьма забавной обиженной моськой. Сзади молча пристроился Тацуя с рожей "как меня всё достало". Когда парни закрыли за собой дверь, Куроко попросил:

— Дайте свои ноутбук и планшет. Мне нужно посмотреть последнюю игру Никс против ребят дабы составить стратегию.

— И что ты успеешь за оставшиеся два часа? — скептически скривился Кагами. На что тут же получил ответ.

— Всё.

Кагами поёжился так, словно его накормили очень-очень кислыми лимонами, несколькими за раз при том. Мидорима отвёл глаза в сторону и наконец признался, решив, что лучше уж Фантом узнает всё сразу от него, чем увидит собственными глазами и перестанет считать Чудес теми, кто может по праву назвать себя баскетбольной командой национального уровня.

— Это финальная игра, — тихо начал он. — Тогда мы смогли зайти так далеко лишь благодаря тому, что они прежде нам не попадались на пути. Никс — единственная команда, которая нам не по зубам. Мы проиграли с троекратным отрывом.

— Мидорима-кун, после всего меня уже ничем нельзя удивить.

Шинтаро затих а, происходящее далее не только заставило хмыкнуть обычно невозмутимого Химуро, но и весьма шокировало остальных:

— Всё никак не привыкну, как ты делаешь анализ способностей игроков, — произнес он, почесав затылок в лёгком смятении, на что Тецуя, не отрывая глаз от экрана ноутбука, где как раз шла запись прошлогодней финальной игры Чемпионата, слегка улыбнулся. На клавиатуру он положил планшет, на котором что-то быстро набирал, не бросая туда ни единого взгляда и не замечая так же, как Казунари то ли сердито, то ли ревниво косится на Акаши, который словно и вовсе Фантому не мешал. Место с другой стороны тоже пустовало недолго: Аомине и так не мог выдержать почти целого часа в полнейшей тишине. От нечего делать он присел рядом с бывшей Тенью и смотрел эту унизительную для себя игру, оба за всё время не перекинулись и словом, что сильно угнетало Дайки, но... но.

— Это было глупо, — вдруг заявил Куроко. Мини-Аомине, тот, что на экране, как раз провернул забавный финт, но был довольно грубо остановлен. — Сделай ты передачу с отскоком Акаши, он мог спасовать Мидориме. Он как раз был открыт.

Дайки пригляделся внимательнее. На мониторе не было ни Снайпера ни самого Акаши. Так какого...

— Я просчитал направление их передвижения и скорость, — ответил Фантом, как будто читая мысли. — Всех, игроков Никс в том числе. Единичная опека, правда немного неудачная её расстановка с твоей скоростью легко могли превратиться в огромную брешь в их защите. С виду, опыт Тейко вас ничему не научил и вы продолжаете строить из себя одиночек.

— Тецу, мы...

— Изменились только внешне. Но совсем не повзрослели. Мурасакибара-кун продолжает жевать, тотем в руках у Мидоримы-куна наверняка его талисман, а Кисе-кун так и не научился хоть немного сдерживать излишки эмоций. Впрочем, я до сих пор люблю появляться из ниоткуда и доводить людей до инфаркта, так что упрекать вас не имею права.

— А ещё у тебя в холодильнике годовой запас шейка, — влез Такао.

— Я это запомню, — под нос буркнул Тецуя, что заставило Казу забиться в дальний угол комнаты, а Мидориму — улыбнуться.

— Расскажи, что тобой движет, — произнес он вдруг, но взгляды остальных на нём даже не задержались.

— Когда Акаши-куну, как капитану, позвонили с предложением поехать в Америку, дремлющий в его подсознании демон нашёл для себя лазейку, а спорить с ним себе дороже... только это и пришло в голову, когда я попытался найти оправдание вашему поступку, — запнулся певец, молясь, чтобы ребята ничего не заметили, и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: — Я ещё немного поразмыслил после и решил, что если мои выводы верны, кто-то непременно попытается сбежать, и, увидев Кисе-куна среди зрителей на межшкольных в Токио, понял, что был полностью прав. Вот и всё. Но настоящий Акаши-кун никогда бы не позволил этому случиться.

Обратив внимание на то, что бывший напарник за весь разговор так и не поставил на паузу видео с матча, Тайга аж челюсть уронил. Прям Юлий Цезарь какой-то.

— Это всё последствия травмы мозга, которую он получил почти три года назад, — в пол голоса отозвался Тацуя, что поглядывал на "брата" даже чаще, чем на друга. — Он еще рассказывал, что стал сам себя Терминатором называть. Казу ржал тогда, а на следующий день Тецу заставил его наделать в штаны. Тогда и я посмеялся.

— Не так тебя и трудно рассмешить, как мне казалось, Муро-чин.

— Я настолько похож на зануду?

На это усмехнулся даже сосредоточенный Куроко. Атмосфера в комнате, хоть и оставалась напряжённой, но всё же немного потеплела. Особенно после того, как Фантом, закончив наконец своего рода исследовательскую работу, объявил остальным о том, что дабы быстрее привыкнуть друг к другу первоначальной стратегией в предстоящей игре будет та, которую бывшие игроки Тейко использовали в своём первом совместном турнире.

— Должен кое о чём вас предупредить. Если глаза видят то, чего мозг объяснить не способен, он теряет концентрацию, следовательно, самим своим присутствием на площадке я могу выбить из Зоны любого непосвящённого. И вы наверняка уже заметили, что в основе Никс туда могут войти все. Так мы можем лишить их одного из козырей. Далее вся надежда на Акаши-куна, за основу берём "стратегию шестилетней давности", в отношении всего остального действуем по ситуации.

На тот момент Поколение Чудес, в том числе и только что проснувшийся капитан, стояло кругом, и Тецуя протянул вперёд правый кулак, взглядом призывая всех сделать то же самое. А где-то за пределами этого маленького воссоединения молча дулся на весь белый свет бывший Ас Сейрин, которого в эту самую стратегию остальные позабыли посвятить...

_Я в последний раз доверюсь вам, ребята. Ни вы, ни я, уже ничего не исправим, но я рад, что судьба всё же подарила нам этот последний матч, которого мы уж наверняка никогда не забудем.  
Прощайте.  
И спасибо_

***

До игры оставался ещё целый час. Тренера Лейкерс ребята должны были ждать ещё полчаса. Стратегию уже обсудили, как и все вопросы, касающиеся предстоящего матча. И никто не был уверен, что выдержит столько времени в такой компании без какого-либо занятия или разговора, темы к которому не лезли в голову никому.

  
Положение вполне можно было назвать безвыходным. Но Куроко вдруг вспомнил о гитаре, на которую всё так же продолжал жаловаться Такао.

— Заткнись и отдай мне её сюда.

Ребята глубоко ошибались, думая, что Тецуя забрал её дабы заткнуть Казу, но они не знали об этом до тех пор, пока Фантом не начал вытаскивать инструмент из чехла. Но никто так и не успел сказать об этом ни слова.

Вступительная мелодия была настолько красива, что парни невольно затаили дыхание. У Аомине от одного взгляда на Куроко неожиданно возникла дурацкая мысль: зайди сейчас Момои в раздевалку, от умиления она наверняка потеряла бы сознание. При этом парень понятия не имел, что часть этого идиотизма прямо сейчас воплотится в жизнь. Сацуки вошла как только парень начал петь. И, услышав слова, просто застыла, как и остальные, неотрывно смотря на солиста, который просто закрыл глаза.

_О, ритм дождя, видишь?_  
О, ритм дождя, мои глаза.  
Раньше, чем исчезну.  
О, ритм дождя, не плачь так сильно,  
О, ритм дождя, крепко обниму  
И выключу звук дождя.  
Осталось отражение лишь тебя и меня*

Он просто пел. Не было ничего, на что рассчитывали Чудеса, ничего, чего они ждали. Ни криков, ни полных презрения взглядов, даже в своей песне Тецуя не обращался ни к кому конкретному. Это выглядело как будто писал все те слова и вовсе не он. Словно он выбрал именно эту песню лишь из-за того, что она медленная, а перед напряжённой игрой нужно расслабиться.

Дайки чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума. Было бы легче, намного легче, если б Куроко в полной мере показывал свои чувства, если б врезал хорошенько по морде каждому, если б сказал: вы мне больше не нужны, я лучше, я достиг вершины и не хочу обращать внимания на вас. Но он не сказал ни слова. Не прожигал взглядом, а улыбался. Не ненавидел, а смеялся. Не говорил, а пел. Увидев разгром тех, кто его предал, он лишь указал на ошибки, которых можно было избежать. И это было невыносимо.

— Умоляю, скажи, о чём ты на самом деле думаешь? — не выдержал он как только закончилась песня.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что словом можно убить? — всё так же с закрытыми глазами ответил вопросом на вопрос Тецуя. Аомине содрогнулся.

— Других тем найти не можете? — нахмурился Тацуя. — Если мы озвучим то, что думаем, о командной работе во время игры и речи не будет. Вы не сможете толком собраться и всё это закончится проигрышем похлеще прежних, и это в лучшем случае.

— И о чём нам говорить, интересно? — сердито покосился на Мидориму Такао.

— Да ладно тебе. Три года прошло. Как будто нам и вовсе нечего более или менее оптимистичного рассказать, — тепло улыбнулся Тецуя, случайно взглянув в сторону двери и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

— Оптимистичного значит? — спросила красивая шатенка на поистине огромных каблуках, не входя, вбегая в помещение. Слава богу, оно было и не на такую толпу рассчитано, но всё же...

— А вот и Миссис Оптимизм, — тяжело вздохнул Химуро когда Бритт повисла у него на шее.

— Э... а она... кто? — заикаясь, произнесла Момои, заметив на безымянном пальце незнакомки блестящую вещицу.

— Моя невеста, — впервые за всю встречу Тацуя состроил некое подобие нормальной улыбки. — Об этом ещё не объявлено официально. Мы сделаем это по прибытии в Японию.

Кажись, ему всё-таки удалось расшевелить Тайгу.

— Э... э... чё... КОГДА УСПЕЛ???

С выражения парня стало понятно, что он в ауте. Сацуки же почувствовала словно камень с души упал. Как-никак, её недетская симпатия к Тецуе никуда не делась. Мидорима отвернулся, его плечи подрагивали и Такао от этого окончательно выпал в осадок.

— Мы с Кисе-куном тоже вскоре станем семьёй, — объявил Тецуя, вызвав аналогичную реакцию у Дайки с Момои. И, прекрасно зная, о чём подумал этот двухметровый смуглый извращенец, парень сразу же принялся уточнять.

— Харука Кисе, она старше нас на два года. Довольно известный дизайнер одежды, но не об этом речь. Нам посчастливилось сотрудничать ещё на заре моей музыкальной карьеры и с тех пор я не могу представить, что ранее как-то жил без неё. Узнав, что Хару — сестра Рёты, я был не просто в шоке, но это же не сравнится с тем, что пережил сам Рёта, услышав, что у нас скоро родится сын. И я не видел смысла ждать со свадьбой.

— Не напоминай.

Бритт последовала примеру Мидоримы, и, наконец успокоившись, напомнила:

— Юи-сан тогда тебе чуть голову не открутила за младшую сестрёнку.

Тецуя поёжился.

— Закрыли тему... Казу ведь и сказать нечего.

— Злые вы. Ухожу из группы, — буркнул тот, вызвав у присутствующих ещё один приступ смеха.

Тренер Лейкерс, войдя в раздевалку, застал ранее поникших ребят уже вполне готовыми к предстоящей резне на площадке. Глядя в их лица он тоже приобрел уверенность. Уверенность в том, что уж теперь они ни за что не проиграют.

Толпа встретила воссоединённое Поколение Чудес поистине оглушающим рёвом с трибун.

Сегодня их ни что не заставит отступить.

## Примечание к части

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Granrodeo — Rain Beat


	15. Порви их

Разминка.

На автопилоте Тецуя невысоко подпрыгивает, легко забрасывая мяч и даже не осознавая, что он делает. Сидящая на скамье Сацуки только дрожала, видя его пустые глаза, и совсем забыв о других заботах, таких как, например, тот факт, что Чудеса впервые за четыре года снова будут играть в одной команде, и кто его знает, что выйдет из всего этого. Девушка также напрочь забыла об предупреждении парня...

— Моя последняя игра была два года назад, на Зимнем Кубке, в финале против Ракузан. Мы тогда едва победили, не зря же их игроки — Некоронованные Генералы. И хватит на меня пялиться, — нахмурился Куроко в ответ на выражение лица Кагами, на котором ясно можно было прочесть "как же вы без меня справились". — Мы с ребятами уделали их не только без тебя, но и без Киёши-семпая. Закрыли тему. Сейчас волноваться стоит только о том, что я не знаю, как поведу себя на площадке после двухлетней паузы.

— Ты не играл всё это время?! Ни разу что ль?! — развопился тогда Аомине, тут же получив от Мидоримы тотемом. Акаши вздохнул. Чувствуя приближение бури Ацуши отложил в сторону чипсы. Ну... может это и удивительно, а может и нет, но Фантому хватило только лишь одного строгого ледяного взгляда дабы утихомирить свою бывшую команду. На миг даже показалось, что Чудеса боятся Фантома даже больше, чем собственного капитана.

Сейчас одного взгляда в сторону парня было достаточно дабы понять, что тот перерыв совсем никак на нём не сказался. Единственным, что в тот момент волновало команду, было отсутствующее лицо напарника.

_— Ненавижу подобные сюрпризы... — проворчал под нос пепельноволосый, стоило ему просто выйти из подъезда. Прямо перед ним стоял сопляк, которого все слушали поневоле. Хайзаки он был противен. Да ну, он и сам себе был противен. Из-за того, что вот так просто позволял собой манипулировать._

_— Выручай, Хай-за-ки-кун, — медленно, словно издеваясь, произнёс Фантом. — Накахара-доно сказал: напиши что-нибудь позитивное. А вдохновения у меня совсем нет. Песня же нужна позарез._

_— Изыди._

_Хочешь не хочешь — от Куроко не отвертишься, Шого прекрасно это понимал. Тихонько проклиная себя за то, что не может и шагу ступить так, чтоб не вызвать какой-либо идиотской ситуации, парень всё же добровольно-принудительно пошёл помогать сопляку искать его долбанную Музу. Они успели за тот день побывать на пляже, сыграть один на один, залезть на осмотровую площадку, с которой был виден весь Токио... Вышел, называется, за хлебушком в магазин!!!_

_У Хайзаки это уже сидело в печёнках._

_— Идём._

_В конечном итоге парни вернулись к начальной точке — к дому Шого. Но у двери он не остановился, держа путь к своеобразному гаражному городку, где собрались транспортные средства жителей целого квартала. Погуляв по огромному лабиринту баскетболисты наконец набрели на свою цель и Зак открыл дверь. Рядом с серебристой "Маздой", которая, судя по всему, принадлежала отцу Хайзаки, стоял настоящий монстр: внушающих размеров мотоцикл чёрного цвета._

_— А права у тебя есть? — спросил Тецуя, и неслабо удивился, услышав уже вполне спокойный голос друга._

_— Да есть всё, не парься. Шлем даже. Залезай._

_Шлем оказался не один. Куроко хотел было спросить, кто пользуется вторым, но тут же понял, что знать этого не хочет. Вместо этого он решил задать другой вопрос._

_— Что мы будем делать?_

_Ответ Шого был коротким:_

_— Тронемся — поймёшь._

Тот день Куроко считал самым лучшим в своей первой жизни. Даже баскетбол никогда не дарил ему таких ощущений. В тот день он по-настоящему понял, что такое свобода, и именно Он ему это показал.

_Тецуе было плевать на то, что врачи запретили даже двигаться. В одиночной палате было до того скучно, что это просто выносило ему мозг. Особенно когда есть ещё столько тем, которые надо было перетереть в своей голове, пофилософствовать и разворошить специально забытые воспоминания! Парень понял, что сдурел окончательно, как только попросил (так же скучающую в одиннадцать вечера среди спящих пациентов) медсестру принести ему журнал посещений._

_Теппей._   
_Рико._   
_Родители._   
_Такао и Химуро._   
_Снова Теппей._   
_Все трое._   
_Полиция._   
_Родители._   
_Хьюга и ребята из Сейрин._   
_Теппей._   
_Родители._   
_Такао и Химуро._   
_Снова Сейрин._   
_Снова полиция._   
_Хайзаки._   
_Родители._

_Многовато, но всё же месяц прошёл, как-никак. Стоп._

_Хайзаки???_

Тогда Тецуя пожалел, что вообще открыл чертов журнал. Но...

_Надсмотрщик чуть искоса посмотрел на исхудавшего голубоглазого юношу: знал ведь, что пришёл он к человеку, чуть не отправившего его на тот свет. Но не сказал по этому поводу ничего._

_— Вы только помягче с парнем, — попросил он, притворяясь, что и вовсе не знает, кем Куроко приходится заключённому, сам Куроко тут же его раскусил, но так же промолчал. — Он каждую ночь умоляет о прощении во сне. Срока ему не хватает, совесть кажись вполне исправляет этот недочёт._

_Конечно, Тецуя знал, как мастерски сделал своё дело адвокат. Хайзаки дали всего лишь год в колонии строгого режима и ещё что-то там, чего Фантом так и не запомнил. Парень приходил навестить его всегда, когда получалось найти немного свободного времени, и через полгода он наконец сумел вытянуть из него всё, даже причину постоянных кошмаров. Хайзаки тогда просто увидел его, подключённого ко всевозможным аппаратам для поддержания жизни в хрупком теле, увидел, как череп "сопляка" просвечивал сквозь кожу, и продолжал видеть всё это каждую ночь._

Не успев даже понять, когда и как, Тецуя простил ему всё. В конце концов, именно Хайзаки, как ни странно, научил его, Фантома, жить. Тогда парень порядком наслушался от друзей нотаций вроде "ну как же так можно!", но мнения не изменил.

Последние указания тренера Лейкерс перед выходом на площадку, которые основному составу были без надобности. Одолжив у Тацуи планшет, Фантом зашёл на фейсбук. Увиденное его весьма обрадовало. Химуро на это лишь скривился.

Сообщение. Одно сообщение.

_— Порви их.  
— Имеешь в виду Никс или Чудес?  
— Всех._

Куроко ухмыльнулся.

_— Неплохая идея, Шо._

— Планы меняются, — неожиданно для ребят заявил он. — Знаете ли, я уже устал притворяться. Мы никогда больше не станем командой, даже на одну игру. Я больше не из тех наивных идиотов, которые на каждом углу во весь голос орут о командной работе. Не подумайте, это не имеет ничего общего с местью или чем-то подобным... Я попросту убиваю время. Мне наплевать на баскетбол.

Кисе. Кагами. Тацуя. Каждый из них просто подавился воздухом, узнав эти слова. Узнав это выражение лица. Узнав, кому они принадлежали. Перед ними стоял монстр, которого они сами и создали, оставив друга одного.

Жестокая реальность свалилась на них так же стремительно, как и когда-то на самого Куроко.

— Что... ты сказал? — едва смог произнести Кагами, казалось, мол слова застревали ему в горле, но шок быстро уступил место гневу.

— Как давно ты... с ним?

— Не смотри на меня так, Ка-га-ми-кун, — протянул Фантом в совсем несвойственной ему манере и гордо улыбнулся про себя: судя по лицам остальных двоих участников группы, сыграть "Хайзаки" у него более чем получилось. — На данный момент мы только друзья по переписке, а раньше немного тренировались вместе, ещё он учил меня водить мотоцикл. Как я вижу, ты считаешь, мол он стал моим Светом после вашего отъезда? Чушь. И раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений, скажите мне вот что: какого черта вы играете не в полную силу?

Тецуя уже не говорил. Его голос больше напоминал шипение. Так шипит кобра, готовая набросится на свою жертву, которой уже некуда бежать. В тот момент Куроко до изнеможения пугал своих бывших напарников только лишь этим...

— Что ты сказал? Как это — не в полную силу? — возмутилась Момои, пытаясь игнорировать дрожь от взгляда Тецуи, хоть тот и не был направлен на неё. — Они ведь выкладываются на все сто, иначе ни за что не смогли бы победить ни в одном матче!!!

— Я не начну играть с вами как часть команды пока вы не осознаете свою настоящую силу. И, позвольте напомнить, вы не посмеете говорить при мне о своём пределе, а если всё же сделаете это, сдерживаться я не буду.

— О чём ты? — спросил Шинтаро, пытаясь сохранить последнее самообладание.

— Моя сильнейшая способность — не физические возможности, а они, кстати, почти не возросли за три года. Уверен, вы заметили это ещё в раздевалке. В игре способность к анализу очень даже полезна, должно быть, Момои-сан со мной уже не сравнится. Пошли на построение.

Ребятам понадобилось после по меньшей мере несколько минут дабы оклематься от потрясений последних двух часов и наверное ещё больше чтобы наконец полностью включиться в предстоящую игру. Куроко недовольно косился на бывших и по сути настоящих напарников, по своему обыкновению всё так же не говоря ни слова. Но сколько же всего хотелось высказать! И начать желательно с хорошенькой взбучки из-за их неспособности сосредоточиться, закончив, наверное, просто ругательствами. Чудеса тоже прекрасно понимали, что если они вынудят Тецую говорить, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Так что молчали все, без исключения, и напряжение между ними всё росло и росло.

Вбрасывание. Даже в нём победа, совсем маленькая победа, осталась за Никс. Но для Тецуи это не имело значения. Потому что мяч так и не успел достигнуть адресата, исчезнув вместе с одним из игроков команды противника. Грохот от удара руки с мячом о корзину. Данк. Никто, ни друзья, ни враги, так и не смогли понять, что произошло, хотя где-то в подсознании Лейкерс осознавали, что так испариться мог только один человек, но хлипкий малыш, которого помнили ребята, просто не мог сделать такое.

Акаши вспомнил разговор Императора с Куроко, его "мягкий" намёк на то, что как прежде уже не будет, потому что он сам уже никогда прежним не станет, потому что никогда не захочет таким стать.  _Это_ он имел в виду? Неужели человек может измениться  _настолько_? Нет, он не просто изменился. Этого Куроко не знает никто.

Что-то в сердце капитана неожиданно сломалось. Не это он ожидал увидеть после стольких лет разлуки, но дело было не только в этом. Вдруг Акаши почувствовал, насколько этот Куроко похож на него самого, когда-то, в Тейко. Вместе с тем и пришло осознание того, что Тецуя не тренировался два года, и при этом оставался сильнее тех, которые всё это время трудились не покладая рук. Всё, как тогда. С одним отличием.

Номер четыре так и не заметил, когда у него увели мяч. В этот раз Тецуя бросал трёхочковый. Десять секунд с начала матча, счёт — 5:0 в пользу Лейкерс, в обоих бросках отличился Куроко. Остальные наконец поняли, что уже пора шевелиться.

На лице Фантома расцвела неприятная ухмылка, небесные глаза словно потемнели. Он поднял руку и взъерошил себе волосы; они настолько отросли, что почти полностью закрывали лицо парня. Резким взмахом головой он откинул назад мешающие пряди и снова исчез. В этот раз, справляясь без любой помощи со стороны временной команды, он не позволял пройти номеру семь на другую половину площадки, двигаясь почти в точности, как и бывший Свет в игре против Кагами. Настоящий Дайки вдруг сорвался с места, побежав под кольцо. Тецуя пропустил нападающего, лёгким движением ладони забрал мяч сзади и, словно по старинке меняя направление паса, отправил его адресату. Аллей-уп. Зрители на трибунах, судя по звукам, начинали сходить с ума.

Игроки же не могли понять одного. Они читают мысли друг друга? Нет? Как тогда им это удалось? Тайга сжал руку в кулак. В голову ему вдруг пришла мысль, которую он пытался счесть дурацкой, но пока не получалось. А именно, что вот она, идеальная работа в паре, и то, что было в Сейрин между ним и Куроко — только слабый отзвук того, что могло бы быть. Он видел это на примере Тецуи и Дайки сейчас, чувствуя, как быстро падает к нулю довольно-таки нехилая самооценка. Словно удар ножом в спину самому себе, вот как он чувствовал себя сейчас, не замечая хмурого взгляда Тацуи в свою сторону.

Как бы Кагами не пытался быть игроком Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс и частью Поколения Чудес, он не мог обмануть себя. Неким образом он всегда чувствовал, что слабее мелкого и хилого Фантома, который не умел ничего кроме распасовки. Это и видел сейчас Химуро, сдерживая желание просто улыбнутся самому себе. Вечный соперник, который в душе оказался обычным предателем, признал поражение. Только почему-то это было не так смешно, как парень себе представлял.

Пока зрители философствовали на тему, как они это сделали, Аомине обменялся хмурыми взглядами с товарищами. Они заметили, как и ожидалось. Заметили, что сила во взгляде Тецуи подчинила форварда прежде, чем он осознал это сам. За долю секунды. Конечно, парень всего лишь поймал взгляд напарника, указал глазами на щит и обратно, но...

Это не могло возыметь такого эффекта!

Последующую игру Фантом контролировал с таким же поразительным успехом, но ребята не сопротивлялись, видя в безоговорочный и каких-то чересчур самоуверенных приказах хорошо продуманную стратегию, созданную словно специально для них. Тренер на скамье не находил себе места, не зная, беситься ему или успокоиться: парни хоть и творили невесть что, это очень даже хорошо работало. Вместо того чтобы быть обыгранными втрое, они держали маленький отрыв в пять очков, заработанных Фантомом ещё в самом начале, и, если забыть об этой крошечной разнице, шли нос в нос с Никс, которых никто ранее одолеть не мог. Но оставалось одно "но".

Даже координируя действия напарников сам Фантом больше не отдал ни одного паса, проще говоря, напрочь отказывался играть на команду. Впрочем, от этого его роль в происходящем ничуть не уменьшилась. Парень применял психологические приёмы, рисковал, применял самые неожиданные схемы действий, позволяющие вывести соперника из равновесия, и они дали поистине огромные результаты. И поскольку баскетбол в здешнем понимании был только спортом, а никто не предпринимал прежде чего-либо подобного, игроки Никс оказались совершенно не готовы к этому противостоянию.

Впрочем, не так-то всё было просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Пятый номер оказался куда умнее и хитрее остальных и, в ответ на действия Куроко, играл сильнее прежнего. К концу первой четверти Тецуя принял для себя вполне очевидное решение.

Его нужно убрать.

И был один способ, который, как он уже знал, наверняка сработает. Но... Для этого необходимо было полностью положится на ребят. А повторить такое Фантом не мог себе позволить.

Правда оставался ещё один, последний шанс. Свет? Нет. Аомине Дайки. Он изо всех сил пытался сделать максимум возможного. И Тецуя решил попытаться. Но малость не успел. Тот самый номер пять довольно серьёзно сфолил, теперь Акаши вынужден был бросать два штрафных, игнорируя боль в наверняка повреждённой руке.

В голове у Тецуи вдруг возникла совсем неуместная при этих обстоятельствах мысль.

_Эта гадская форма совсем ему не идёт. Вот форма JBL наверняка... Точно ведь. Надо будет добровольно-принудительно притащить их в какую-нибудь японскую команду..._

— Аомине-кун, ты ведь заметил, что мы словно снова в Тейко? И пусть в этот раз нет гарантии нашей победы и в моих силах кое-что сделать. Этот приём выведет меня из строя до конца первого периода и я хочу дабы ты... Дабы ты меня прикрыл.

Всё время разговора Куроко смотрел в глаза Акаши. Дайки надеялся только на то, что он не собирается провернуть на нём какой-нибудь "плохой" приём, но, извившись как змея, он сумел заглянуть ему в глаза.

Они снова были чисты, светлы, цвета неба. И излучали столь сильную поддержку, что это не могло не помочь капитану. Это также придало силы самому Дайки. Столько... больше, чем когда-либо было нужно.


	16. Вы молодцы

— Тецу! Тецу, что с тобой? Не молчи! Ну же!

— Я не глухой, Аомине-кун, — с горем пополам ответил тот, чуть приоткрывая глаза. Перестарался. Да, знал, что это того не стоит, но не мог предвидеть, что рядом с этими ребятами совсем потеряет весь свой здравый смысл. Думал об одном, сделал иное. Куроко уже ни что не удивляло. Кроме, иногда, собственного поведения, конечно.

— Вы оба, знаете, что с ним?

— Ну, ты же видел, что он повторил за Хайзаки, хотя тот и сам пока не научился воровать целые стили. Сейчас у Тецу наверняка разваливается голова, но лучше спроси Кисе. Ему наверняка это знакомо.

Злой неизвестно на кого Дайки переводил глаза с одного лица на другое, и, от неспособности что-либо сделать, с разгону приземлился на скамейку в раздевалке. Благо, у Тецуи на восстановление было ещё десять минут, после которых должен был начаться второй период, но выглядел он совсем не обнадёживающее. Бледный как смерть (за что, возможно, и получил своё прозвище), и по всей видимости, без сознания, но по совершенно непонятной причине парень едва заметно улыбался.

Аомине громко выдохнул. О чём этот Тецу думает — никто не знает. Что на первом году в Тейко, что сейчас, а ведь... сколько лет уже прошло? Почти семь? Да ну нафиг!

~~_— Я всё ещё играю в баскетбол только благодаря твоей поддержке, Акаши.  
— Нет. Мы смогли стать чемпионами только благодаря твоей способности. Поэтому, единственный, кто должен говорить "спасибо" — я._ ~~ __

__~~— Он будет исключён.~~  
— Если вас не устроит результат матча, можете исключить меня вместе с ним!!!  
...  
~~— Но... если у меня ничего не выйдет...~~  
— Чего ты несёшь?! Я знаю, что у тебя есть силы сделать это!  
...  
~~~~  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Тупица! Да я просто уже смотреть не мог, как ты всё время лажаешь. И... это я должен тебя благодарить.  
— Ась?  
— Забудь. При следующей встрече мы будем противниками. Не вздумай продуть... Тецу. 

Куроко от нечего делать просто вспоминал. Вспоминал прежние времена. И именно теперь всё наконец встало на свои места. Он понял, почему Казу и Тацу даже не попытались помешать его встрече с бывшими напарниками. Они, те, кто постоянно был рядом, не могли не заметить, что происходит с их другом, и прекрасно понимали, что, а вернее кто, может стать последним шансом и всё исправить. И, хоть сам Тецуя сейчас бревном лежал на узкой и твёрдой скамейке с адской головной болью, он прекрасно понимал, что их надежды всё же оправдались.

Сам он мог только полагаться на то, что сами Чудеса ничего не заметили. Не заметили, как он всего лишь меняет маски, одну за другой, не в состоянии найти настоящего себя. Не догадались, что он перестал верить людям, что давно переполнился безразличием ко всему на свете и ненавистью к тому же баскетболу. Что продолжал играть с Сейрин только ради ребят, которые когда-то спасли его, сами того не ведая; что каждый раз принуждал себя брать в руки мяч...

Теперь Куроко, даже не подумав, решился на очень весомый шаг, даже не заметив, что продолжал все эти три года всецело доверять ребятам. Он осознал это только в тот момент, когда головная боль стала поистине непреодолимой, заставляя просто остановится на месте; в тот момент, когда Аомине, заметив положение дел, стал сам на себя непохож, становясь подобным яркой вспышке пламени, сметающей всё на своём пути; в тот момент как рядом стоящий Кисе шёпотом подумал вслух:

— Ты... ты действительно был прав. Вот каков он, когда играет в полную силу...

За этим последовала цепная реакция, как тогда. Отрыв, хоть и медленно, но принялся расти, даже без участия самого Куроко. Они  _все_  прикрывали его. Осознав это, Тецу также понял всё.

Ребята даже не подозревали, насколько сильно задели чувства Фантома и, увидев его, неуравновешенного и почти что сумасшедшего, с глубоким шрамом на сердце, испытали наверное равную по силе боль, что когда-то сам Фантом. Не выдерживая этого, Чудеса изо всех сил пытались хоть немного сгладить разрывающее их изнутри ужасное чувство вины, что сделало их на площадке настоящими монстрами, которые могли уничтожить всё на своём пути. Но боль никуда не исчезала. Он видел в их лицах самого себя в те первые две недели, видел, что Чудеса наказаны достаточно, но не мог сказать и слова.

Сделав усилие, Куроко открыл глаза.

— Тецу! Куроко! Ты как? Зачем ты это сделал? — шло отовсюду. Игнорируя всех, парень попытался сесть, что закончилось полным провалом.

— Казу, сбегай в наш автобус и принеси мне тот рюкзак. Пожалуйста, без подробностей.

Тот попытался как-то возразить, но, видя состояние друга, тут же сорвался с места.

— Что происходит? — спросил было Ацуши, получив короткий тихий ответ.

— В ином случае я просто потеряю сознание.

Химуро помог другу сесть, и тем временем в раздевалку уже прилетел Такао, дыша, верней пыхтя, подобно поломанному паровозу.

— Спасибо за скорость, — тихо сказал Тецуя, быстро делая некие приготовления, и Шинтаро подавился воздухом. Иголка. Медицинский шприц. Жгут выше локтя, дабы сделать жилку под кожей лучше заметной. И ампула обезболивающего. Потеряв дар речи, каждый держал язык за зубами, сдерживая острое желание ему помешать.

_Это... Это неправильно... Зачем?_

— Оно приглушит боль, — объяснил Фантом в ответ на испуганные взгляды ребят. — Я всегда держу лекарство при себе на всякий случай, но оно притупит реакцию и умственные способности, так что я не смогу играть как раньше. Может, меня хватит на распасовку, как в Тейко, но не более. Далее вы должны рассчитывать только на себя. Всё понятно?

Из полных решимости глаз окружающих Фантом понял, что мог и не спрашивать.

Дайки протянул другу руку и помог ему, всё ещё обессиленному от уже утихающей боли, подняться со скамейки, но от дальнейшей помощи Фантом тут же отказался. Времени разговаривать не оставалось и вовсе, десять минут ничтожного перерыва между периодами быстро истекли, и уже полминуты спустя он вышел на площадку с высоко поднятой головой, ведя за собой команду. Отчего-то вспомнилось одно обещание, данное самому себе, — никогда более не становится Тенью. Но в этот раз парень не мог его сдержать, иначе не принесёт на площадке никакой пользы. И да, его снова это волновало. Теперь, когда он знал: ребята даже представить не могли, что будет так. Не могли подумать, что могут быть так ему дороги. Они правда поверили Акаши. Кагами же был уверен, что Сейрин (с исчезновением таких противников как Поколение Чудес) благодаря Куроко станут поистине сильнейшей командой Японии. Пусть Чудеса и бесили его, а привязанность к Сейрин не отпускала, форвард не мог отказаться от столь желанной мечты — возможности играть против сильнейших.

Да, Тецуя снова легко простил их, но это не имело значения, потому что одного из своих обещаний он не нарушит больше никогда. Не выйдет на одну площадку с этими ребятами, не пересечётся с ними взглядами, разве что на концерте, или, может... Может, они вернутся на родину и станут национальной командой по баскетболу, пройдёт много времени, и он однажды явится на стадион в качестве зрителя, сдерживая неугомонного Фаната Баскетбола Номер Один, кроху, в жилах которого будет течь кровь Призрачного Шестого игрока Поколения Чудес — своего сына.

Когда-то, издали наблюдая за своей Тенью, Аомине Дайки сказал, что, тренируясь с Фантомом каждый день начинаешь понимать его образ мыслей, и чтобы принять его пас нужен никак не расчёт. А доверие. Они не играли вместе три с лишнем или четыре года, но всё оставалось по прежнему. Благодаря умению контролировать свою ауру присутствия Куроко испарился полностью, без шанса быть увиденным. Зрители удивлённо мотали головами вокруг да около, пытаясь найти Идола многих из здесь присутствующих, в то время как пасы Лейкерс начали раз за разом менять свою траекторию, иногда мяч даже убегал от игроков Никс. Что за чертовщина здесь творится? Понять этого не мог никто. Кроме, конечно, избранных...

Никс запросили тайм-аут как только ситуация полностью вышла из под их контроля. Чудеса же знали: сколько бы противники не ломали голову над ситуацией, ничего уже нельзя поделать. Они решили воспользоваться моментом дабы хоть как-нибудь поддержать Куроко, но парень явно не видел и не слышал никого и ничего вокруг, набросив на голову полотенце. Тем временем Химуро, толкнув под бок вечно скучающего и уже засыпающего Такао, прояснил временным напарникам своего лидера некоторые факты.

— Обычно, когда он играет в полную силу, исход игры решает только он. Я попытаюсь объяснить так, дабы вы могли себе это представить. Истинная сила Тецу, истинная форма его стиля, — Невидимый Бог Грома.   
За это время он действительно не стал сильнее физически, зато научился нормально бросать и всё такое, ко всему прочему теперь он контролирует свою невидимость, а с нею и время. Добавьте ко всему этому Призрачный бросок и пасы, и даже самые опытные игроки не смогут приспособиться запросто. Рано или поздно противники теряют способность анализировать ситуацию, собственные действия, проще говоря, не соображают, что делают, и что происходит вокруг них. Зато его товарищам остаётся лишь забивать.

— Никс — не дураки, Тацуя, — перебил того Фантом. — Они быстро поймут, что на площадке не хватает именно меня, а затем начнут использовать высокие передачи, перехватить которые я не смогу из-за роста. Поскольку я иногда воровал мяч у них из рук они скорее всего не станут удерживать его у себя дольше нескольких секунд, может попробуют даже заманить меня в какую-нибудь ловушку, поэтому иного выхода нет. Не знаю только, как мне сделать это, голова всё ещё отказывается соображать. Ко всему прочему я не могу заставить себя использовать это тут.

— Интересно, что тебе мешает? — вырвалось у крайне нетерпеливого Кагами. Заслужив спокойный ледяной взгляд Тецу парень от неожиданности буркнул себе под нос:

— И-извини...

Куроко на это только вздохнул, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице рассказав нечто забавное.

— Сакурай Рё и Хьюга-сан сейчас учатся в одном университете, ещё и на одном факультете. Я однажды чуть под раздачу не попал... Еле ноги унёс. Если бы ты в таком тоне извинился перед Хьюгой или в его присутствии, тебя бы пришлось зарыть на клумбе у входа, а тогда идти за ведром с водой и соскрёбывать со стен твою кровь.

— Итить!!!

Дайки начал ржать. Тайга поморщился ещё сильнее.

— А Сакурай похоже совсем не изменился.

— И сенпай кажется тоже.

— Что мне мешает, спрашиваешь? — резко посерьёзнел Тецуя. — Всё просто. Тот стиль был создан лишь ради победы Сейрин. Невидимый Бог Грома никогда не покидал этой команды и я всегда думал, что так будет всегда, но без этого волосок, на котором висит эта игра, оборвётся окончательно, а я до сих пор не хочу кому-либо проигрывать.

Противный гудок резко оповестил всех об окончании тайм-аута, так что разговор был резко прерван. Уже в самом начале игры стало вполне понятно, что Фантом говорил правду. Никс перешли на высокие пасы, перехватить которые Куроко при всём желании не мог. Но у него было совсем другое оружие. Стоит ли говорить, что всё произошло в точности как и рассказывал Химуро?

— Да что же творится с Нью-Йорк Никс?! — надрывался комментатор. — Они даже не пытаются помешать противникам! Похоже, что это и правда конец!!!

Чудеса не теряли времени зря. Хоть они более не встречали сопротивления, ребята быстро по максимуму усилили атаку. Странно, но Куроко рад был видеть их такими. Рад знать, что они не просто неуверенны в своей победе, они совсем не верят в неё, хотя исход уже был предельно ясен. Он прекрасно знал, какой будет их реакция после финального сигнала, ведь и он сам когда-то был совершенно таким же, выходя на площадку, где его уже ждал сам Кисе Рёта, до которого юноше всегда было как до луны, хоть тот и считался слабейшим в Поколении Чудес.

Мидорима на последних секундах увёл мяч из под носа десятого номера, и забросил поистине блестящий быстрый трёхочковый, который ни за что на свете не накрыл бы ни Кагами, ни Киёши, ни даже Мурасакибара. Вот и он, долгожданный финал. Далёкие тёмные трибуны в который раз за день взорвались подобно ядерной бомбе. Дайки и остальные медленно перевели глаза на табло.

— Мы и правда... победили? — шёпотом произнёс он. И тут...

— НАША ВЗЯЛА, ЧЕРТ ЕГО ДЕРИ!!!

Того, что произошло далее не мог ожидать даже Тецуя, считавший всё это время, что знает бывших напарников лучше их самих.

Ребята друг за другом налетели на по-прежнему мелкого по сравнению с ними распасовщика, явно пытаясь его задушить, да так, чтоб и мокрого места не осталось. Не испытай Тецуя подобного в Сейрин, он точно решил бы, что вот и его кончинушка пришла, ведь Чудеса попросту сошли с ума, но...

— Мы победили, Тецу!!! Мы сделали это!!! Но если бы не ты...

На глазах ребят блестели слёзы.

— Вы молодцы, ребята...


	17. Вместе. Навсегда

Уже переодеваясь, ребята никак не могли избавиться от улыбок до ушей, из-за которых тренер и остальные товарищи по команде в полнейшей эйфории от этой победы уже собирались от души постёбаться над бывшим Поколением Чудес (не теряя твёрдого намерения расспросить о том, откуда всемирно известные Rimfire знают их товарищей). Хотя... Избавиться? Нет. Не могли. И не хотели. И незачем.

— Ну знаете, — немного снисходительно улыбнулся Тецуя. — После сегодняшнего я вас, ребятки, в покое не оставлю.

— Эм... То есть?

— Аомине-кун, не смотри на меня так. Рано или поздно, я думаю, вы всё же вернётесь домой, и, если вы не привезёте с собой победу, вас встретят как в средневековье.

Дайки продолжал непонимающее смотреть на бывшую Тень, на что Куроко только тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы уехали, точнее сбежали, никого не предупредив. И для чего? Чтобы играть и побеждать. Если не сумеете, вас никто так легко не простит, более того, сразу же после выхода из самолёта вас поприветствуют с факелами, вилами и топориками, а я даже не попытаюсь их остановить, клянусь. Можете спросить у Кисе, как Касамацу-сан его встретил.

Казунари и Тацуя с наиграно-задумчивым видом и лёгкой ухмылкой утвердительно кивали на каждое слово парня. Мидорима сглотнул и даже Акаши передёрнуло. Рёта начал смеяться.

— Чего смешного, блин??? — голос Кагами дрожал, и Химуро не удержался, последовав примеру Копировальщика.

— А я и не вернусь с вами, — такой ведь был договор? Присутствовать на играх, а после идти, куда глаза глядят.

— О чём...

— Кстати, об этом, простите за то, как я разговаривал с вами тогда. Ханамия в игре накануне вывихнул мне палец.

На само воспоминание снова болтливый Дайки ещё сильнее скривился. Он уже не раз успел пожалеть, что подслушал начало разговора Шинтаро и своей бывшей Тени, но это было уже после. Ведь в тот роковой момент он потерял не только челюсть и дар речи, но и способность к мышлению вообще.

_— ...Акаши здесь? Передай ему трубу. Я не в настроении с вами базарить._

_— Он у тренера... Кто это вообще?_

_— Не узнаёшь, Мандарин, а? Иль уже в призраков не верим?_

_— Ку... роко?_

_— Он самый... А, ладно. Поставь на громкую связь. Мне скучно._

_— Я не понимаю._

_— Для этого много ума не надо, а я не верю, что тебе его не хватает. Хочу немного с вами поболтать._

_Удивлённому не на шутку Шинтаро пришлось повиноваться._

_— Кто это, Мидо-чин?_

_— Куроко._

_— Что? Куроко? Как он? Где он? Почему он..._

_— Завалите. Вопли такие, что у меня уши вянут, атас просто. Долго мне ещё ждать? Рейс в Америку, в отличии от нас с Кисе, ждать не будет._

_— Он с тобой? — первым оправился Мидорима._

_— А куда ему ещё деваться? Естественно, он в Японии, мы встретились на отборочных._

_— Ака-чин, — прозвучало сконфуженно, и Дайки резко отвернулся от телефона. Аппарат лежал на столе, и никто из ребят даже подходить к нему не решался, точно то была граната, ещё и без кольца. Для капитана наверняка выглядело странным, что несколько взрослых мужчин наклонились над безобидным куском пластика с видом стада перепуганных травоядных. Дабы не блевануть от этого зрелища, он наконец соизволил подойти, окинув нелепую сцену ледяным взглядом._

_— В чём дело?_

_Тон, с которым были сказаны слова, вполне соответствовал взгляду гетерохромных глаз._

_— И тебе привет. Сразу к делу. Не думайте, что Рёта мне пожаловался, и я сразу связался с обидчиками, как заботливая мамочка. Он вообще без понятия, зачем я вас всех вызвонил, но слушай сюда, Акаши. Ещё раз заставишь или принудишь его к чему-либо, я тебя и твоих подельничков из под земли достану._

_— Как ты сме..._

_— Фильтруй базар. Нос не дорос мною командовать. У него контракт, поэтому я верну его вам, но не более того. Я предупредил._

— Когда я узнал, что Куроко-чи поёт, я решил рано или поздно к нему присоединиться, — Кисе просто танцевал от радости. — Вот закончится чемпионат и...

— И что ты будешь делать, а? У Тецу под ногами путаться?

— Я научил его играть на гитаре. Он уже совсем не фальшивит и знает наизусть все наши песни, поэтому заменит меня как гитарист.

Судя по лицам ребят, вынос мозга был им уже гарантирован, зато лицо Тецуи приобрело мечтательное выражение.

— Я никогда и представить не мог, что всё так обернётся. Мы четверо — совсем как братья, а теперь к нам присоединится Рёта... 

— А мы настоящие братья! У меня скоро племянник будет! Разве не круто?

Дайки на автомате стукнул блондина кулаком по голове, чтоб тот умолк.

— И что вы собираетесь делать, когда вернётесь? Вот мы, например, хотим присоединиться к национальной команде Японии...

— Мы тоже останемся дома на пару месяцев. Новый альбом пока только в проекте, а мне предложили один весьма занятный проект. Я прошел на роль главы клана Амецути, главного антагониста в триллере. Съемки затянутся года на два; мне кажется, будет безумно весело.

— А мне трудно представить тебя мафиози. Постой... тоже останетесь в Японии?

— Кагами-кун, свободное от съёмок время я буду проводить со своей семьёй, так что не пытайтесь убедить меня, что наша связь всё ещё цела. Я благодарен вам за всё то время, которое мы провели вместе, и больше ни в чём вас не виню, но мы пойдём слишком разными путями, дабы они могли когда-либо пересечься.

Внешне это никак не отразилось на лице Фантома, но он чувствовал, как этими же словами вырывает из груди собственное сердце. Нечто необъяснимое постоянно тянуло его назад, когда он повернулся к ребятам спиной и сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери. Тем не менее он не собирался останавливаться.

— Увидимся, Куроко-чи.

— Ага.

Даже его голос ничуть не дрожал. В отличие от беспокойного телефона в кармане.

— Хару? Что-нибудь случилось? ... Да нет, просто ты нечасто звонишь мне, обычно мы общаемся он-лайн. ... Умоляю, не томи. ... В смысле — лучше присесть?

Тецуя прямо перед дверью опустился на пол, приняв позу лотоса. На его глазах вдруг выступили слёзы и вся команда Лейкерс приготовилась к худшему, но...

— Д... двойняшки? Мальчик и... девочка?

Сквозь слёзы юноша счастливо засмеялся. Лица друзей сияли в точности так же, Кисе, Такао и Химуро бросились обнимать Фантома, не подозревая, что могут преждевременно отправить его на тот свет. А он и не сопротивлялся. Даже не почувствовал.

— Хорошо... Пока. Хару, я... Я люблю тебя. Это лучший день в моей жизни.

Придя в себя, Куроко всё же смог объяснить, что к чему.

— Я теперь это... папа в квадрате, в общем... Казу, ударь меня, не то я не смогу адекватно себя вести... Ауч. Спасибо. Но мог бы и полегче.

— Куда теперь звонишь? — с недоверием спросил Химуро, наблюдая за тем, как Тецуя вновь вынул телефон из кармана, но был проигнорирован.

— Рэй-сан... Простите, можно организовать сейчас небольшое выступление? ... Ага, хоть прямо здесь. Просто кое-что случилось, и я не могу держать всё в себе. ... Спасибо огромное.

— Чертов трудоголик, — буркнул Такао, на что коллеги только ещё сильнее рассмеялись.

***

Секунда — и дверь за Rimfire навеки захлопнулась. Не этого, никак не этого ждали Чудеса. Все, как один, просто застыли в тех же позах, в которых прощались с Куроко, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр. Их напарники из Лейкерс непонимающее смотрели на ребят: как-никак, весь разговор шёл на японском, и угадать хоть слово было нереально, а ребята никогда на их памяти не вели себя вот так.

Первой зашевелилась Момои, если, конечно, можно было так сказать. Она закрыла лицо руками, делая усилия, дабы подавить рыдания, её колени подогнулись. Аомине успел поймать её и прижал к себе, впрочем, не говоря ни слова. Мидорима притворился, мол поправляет очки, и незаметно убрал из глаз маленький прозрачный след своей слабости, громко и глубоко вдохнув. Кагами резко повернулся к шкафчикам и ударил кулаком дверцу, после прислонившись к ней головой. Кисе широко открытыми глазами наблюдал за бывшими друзьями, от неожиданности не в состоянии выдавить с себя ни слова и оставляя за Акаши право говорить первым. Мурасакибара же продолжал сидеть без движения, словно истукан, смотря в одну точку.

— Вот каково вам было, Тецуя? — шёпотом спросил капитан, ничем кроме дрожащего голоса не выдавая своего состояния.

— Да что ты несёшь, придурок? Для кого это представление? — сорвался Рёта. — Именно вы даже не удосужились попросить у них прощения! Так зачем всё это, а, ублюдки?

На парня никто даже не обратил внимания. Едва контролируя себя, Сейджуро лишь развернулся и медленно подошёл к своему шкафчику, так же медленно открывая его с явным намерением просто переодеться до конца и уехать домой.

— Умолкни, блондинка, — прорычал Тайга, словно настоящий тигр, с которым его очень даже часто сравнивали в спортивных журналах, что заставило Кисе еле заметно отшатнуться от парня.

— Что... — произнёс вдруг капитан, уставившись, как показалось Шинтаро, на свою обувь, рядом с которой лежал сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Юноша всё так же медленно развернул его и так же шёпотом прочёл написанное там вслух.

_Что бы ни случилось, помни: всё, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Помни, и продолжай вести за собой команду. Сейчас они нуждаются в этом, как никогда, поэтому у тебя нет времени на хандру._

_Куроко Тецуя_

— Когда он успел это написать? — как обычно, не замечая главного, спросил Кагами, но на него никто и внимания не обратил, кроме разве что Акаши.

— Он по-прежнему... видит нас насквозь...

— ...Значит, он всё знал ещё до нашей встречи, и написал это прямо перед игрой, — закончил предложение Сацуки капитан. И вдруг резко сорвался с места.

— Шевелитесь, черт вас дери. Нужно успеть до концерта.

Никто из них, как выяснилось, не решился открыться перед другими. Никто не имел понятия, что другие чувствуют себя в точности так же. Никто и подумать не мог, что на другом конце света есть человек, который видит то, чего не замечали лучшие друзья, находящиеся на расстоянии протянутой руки.

— Но как он мог узнать... Твоих рук дело, Кисе?

— Ага, конечно! Знал бы, как вы на самом деле думаете, давно бы привёз с собой в Японию и тогда вы уж точно у меня...

— Хочешь заставить меня чистосердечно во всём признаться? Не дождёшься!

Игроки Лейкерс теперь были целиком и полностью сбиты с толку. Ещё бы! Их японские друзья сначала ведут себя, мол кто умер, потом уже полны энтузиазма, потом возвращаются к прежнему настрою, потом побеждают и просто светятся от счастья, потом снова траур, а теперь гонят по раздевалке, мол кто перца в бельё насыпал...

— А я знаю, в чём дело. Куро-чин — экстрасенс.

— В Тейко я его настоящим призраком считал, так что вполне тебя понимаю, — закатил глаза Дайки.

— А-а-а... тогда я думал, что он пришелец, а потом понял, что он человек, хотя и с прибабахом...

— Ацуши, среди нас нет ни одного без прибабаха, — слегка улыбнулся Акаши, пулей вылетая из раздевалки следом за остальными.

***

Прямо день сюрпризов.

О предыдущих событиях Чудеса и думать не хотели. Но вот о том, что последующий концерт полностью превзойдёт ожидания, подумать не мог никто. Наверное, из-за того, что после всего голова напрочь отказывалась думать.

В каком смысле превзошёл? Сначала сцена оказалась вовсе не сценой, водители просто остановили автобусы, на которых путешествовали Rimfire так, чтоб была возможность провести на крыше полноценное выступление. А потом и сами песни. Уже они удивили зрителей в действительно положительном смысле этого слова. В общем, несмотря на тот факт, что зима как раз была в самом разгаре, замёрзнуть не мог никто.

_Как? Паззл я собираю, и тут же его теряю_   
_Знай, я ответы найду_   
_И во тьму за ними пойду_   
_Гордость мешает мне быть собой_   
_Я жив, но в угол загнан судьбой_   
_"Буду жить не ради себя"_   
_Говорят отрывки прошлого меня..._

Чудеса могли сказать наверняка: на таком выступлении они не были никогда, и вряд ли побывают, если, конечно, петь будет не Куроко.

_...Приходя к нежданным решениям_  
_Приведу я мир к изменениям_  
 _В кромешном мраке пред собой теряюсь_  
 _Ту тишину забыть пытаясь_  
 _Всё то, о чём мечтали_  
 _Мы сквозь скверну мира потеряли_  
 _Мир сожжён, но так он будет жить_  
 _По-другому, никак не решить*1_

Чудеса были очень благодарны бывшему напарнику за эти песни. Они помогали им выбраться из пропасти, в которую они толкнули сами себя и вовлекли за собой других, что теперь стояли на краю обрыва и протягивали руку.

Песня закончилась, и площадь, как всегда и было на выступлениях Rimfire, взорвалась от аплодисментов. Куроко поднял руку с микрофоном вверх и затем вновь опустил её, традиционно обращаясь к зрителям:

— Спасибо! — улыбаясь, сказал он на чистейшем английском. — Хочу извиниться, естественно, за эту внезапность, и за то, что сегодня мы стоим не на нормальной сцене, а на крыше автобуса, на котором путешествуем... — тут он на миг прервался на хорошо слышимый внизу смех. — ...Но я всё же надеюсь, что это никому не испортило настроения. Многие наверняка задаются вопросом, как это мы ещё на ногах стоим, и всё равно продолжаем делать своё дело, но мы никогда не были недовольны расстановкой вещей... Кроме, конечно, Ястреба, он у нас любит поесть и поспать, но даже он не может не чувствовать прилива сил, выходя на сцену. Потеряв музыку, потеряв вас, мы простимся со смыслом своей жизни. Поэтому мы сегодня тут.

Переждав очередной взрыв, Тецуя продолжил.

— Ну-сс, поскольку аренду помещения оплачивать не нужно, у нас полно времени, не так ли? Вы можете сказать или спросить что угодно, только на длинные истории прерываться не станем, не то и в льдинку можно превратится... Да, мисс?

— Поговаривают, название группы возникло исключительно благодаря зрителям, так ли это? — спросила крохотная девушка, которую держал на плечах её друг или возлюбленный. Как ни странно, её слова были хорошо слышны даже без микрофона, ведь когда говорил Куроко, среди зрителей наступала полная тишина. На памяти Акаши не было ни одной группы, которая могла добиться столь полного взаимопонимания со слушателями.

— Верно, забавный случай вышел. Это случилось на нашем первом выступлении в этом составе. Здесь, кстати, присутствует свидетель того события, он вскоре присоединится к нам, так что не вижу смысла тянуть, — и он поманил пальцем Кисе. Кагами опешил. Он и вовсе не заметил ни одного брошенного в их сторону взгляда, да и как же, интересно, Фантом отыскал их компашку в такой толпе?

Не снимая никому не нужных чёрных очков, которые он черт знает когда успел напялить, Рёта сбросил куртку Лейкерс, и, всучив её Дайки, начал пробираться сквозь толпу. Момои же успела разглядеть его. Снизу виднелась серая майка, поверх которой были надеты тонкая чёрная кофта и того же цвета расстёгнутая безрукавка. На ногах — самые обычные узкие джинсы. Не иначе как выступать собрался.

Куроко присел и протянул ему руку, так что Кисе вмиг выбрался на автобус. И снял очки. Почему он их надел раньше — стало понятно сразу. До его янтарных глаз не хватало только контактных линз с змеиными зрачками. Что и говорить, вместе с хитрым взглядом это произвело внушительное впечатление на публику.

— "Rimfire" — первая песня ребят, которая увидела мир только два года назад. Зрители принялись скандировать название песни, не желая отпускать ребят, и проводящий репортаж с выступления журналист назвал группу именно так, — мило улыбаясь, рассказал Кисе, после чего началось нечто вполне ожидаемое — хотя, это ещё с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Rimfire! Rimfire! Rimfire!

Парни на автобусе... кхм, на сцене, переглянулись, и Куроко быстро передал Рёте гитару, Тацуя взял в руки палочки и...

_Взлети вверх!_   
_Взлети вверх!_   
_Взлети вверх!_   
_Запомни меня!_   
_Взлети вверх!_   
_Сцена моя!_   
_Взлети вверх!_   
_Встань и иди!_   
_Взлети вверх!_   
_Лети!_

От чувств, которые накрыли Кагами с головой, юноша даже немного прослезился.

— Я... Я знаю, когда он её написал. Черт, такая ностальгия...

— В Сейрин, да? — спросил Акаши, слегка повернув голову в сторону форварда. — Смотрю, они до сих пор дороги тебе.

— Ага. Они заменили мне семью. Всё же, я один жил, а отец...

— Хватит нюни распускать, Дуркагами! Ты мне песню слушать мешаешь! А если так любил старую команду, нахера с нами попёрся? — рыкнул Дайки, хотя и знал причину.

_Просто мы, мы пламя, мы в ударе_  
_Вперёд идём, мы не уйдём_  
 _Ведь сила наша в том_  
 _Судьба, для нас она — борьба_  
 _Не разрушишь нашу веру_  
 _В эту силу никогда_  
 _Не сдадимся_  
 _Вечно к цели мчимся_  
 _Взлетим вверх!*2_

К концу песни Мидорима надеялся, что Тайгу всё же смогли успокоить, но с началом новой оказалось, что усилия Акаши и Дайки пропали впустую, так как Тайга даже под страхом смерти не хотел отказываться от воспоминаний, которые, по всей видимости, у него были общими с Фантомом и вдохновили последнего на написание текста. Позднее, естественно, была и та, которую парни исполнили на арене всего пару часов назад, и, судя по всему, совсем новая, так как её восприняли даже более оживлённо, чем предыдущие.

— Какая песня была на самом деле первой, и когда она была написана?

— Мне было только пятнадцать, — слегка грустно улыбнулся Куроко, прикрыв глаза. — И, она сильно отличается от исполненных ранее. Мне больно ворошить те воспоминания, но я не даю себе забыть: именно прошлое создаёт наше будущее, и нет смысла его ворошить. Однако тогда я не думал об этом, что не могло не отразится на тексте...

Даже не переглянувшись, ребята синхронно начали, и вдруг Чудесам стало ясно, что сейчас всё будет совсем иначе. Так оно и было. Глаза Фантома разговаривали со зрителями на понятном не только ему языке. Его понимали и они. Его напарники и быстро разочаровавшиеся в себе бывшие друзья.

_Перед глазами пробегают рутинные деньки,_  
_Так быстро, что даже не заметно..._

 

_Знаете, то была не жизнь. Я просто продолжал существовать. Без цели. Я ни во что не верил, ни на что не надеялся, даже не пробовал предсказать, каким будет завтра._

 

_...По гусиной коже стекают капли крови,_  
_К чему тебе другая кара?_

 

__Каждый раз приходить в школу и смотреть в ваши пустые глаза было худшим наказанием. Сегодня, хотя вы изменились, что-то во мне начало истекать кровью, стоило нашим взглядам пересечься._ _

 

_...Этот сладкий запах будет в воздухе плыть,_  
_Но он хочет просто тебя подразнить..._

 

_Да, запах крови. В ту ночь, балансируя на грани между жизнью и смертью, я наслаждался им. Я хотел умереть. Закончить свою пустую, бессмысленную историю._

 

_...Ну наконец, хоть кто-нибудь, прострелите мне грудь!_

 

__Я действительно мечтал об этом, долгое, долгое время._ _

 

_...Стреляй, и пусть сквозь дыры кровь течёт!_  
_Сжимай в руке шипастый пистолет!_  
_Пускай твои пули, словно юные бутоны_  
_Рассыпят лепестки!_  
_Цветом роз пусть мир цветёт!*3_

 

_Мой мир давно потерял свой цвет, исчезнув в темноте, и я хотел видеть хоть какие-либо краски._

Только сейчас Они полностью осознали, что наделали.

— Но давайте не будем о плохом! Не поверите, но мне постоянно кажется, что кое-что я делаю не так. Например, ребята. У нас есть песня, к тому же, не одна, которую мы можем исполнять все вместе, но неким образом времени на это никогда не находится. Мы же группа! А получается так, мол каждый сам за себя.

— Снова ты за своё, Фантом... — вздохнул Ястреб, слегка наиграно опустив голову, и пряди длинных угольно-черных волос закрыли его лицо. — Как же мы играть будем?

Публика с ним не согласилась. Как и сам Фантом. На то он и лидер... Верно, микрофон у каждого есть, какие проблемы?

_Возьми телефон, никого нет дома, я в полном одиночестве,_  
_Со всеми это бывало,_  
 _Вчера я увидел перемены, другой путь,_  
 _Как будто вышел за дверь,_  
 _Это немного неожиданно, я признаю,_  
 _Но мы сильнее, чем раньше_  
 _Откройтесь, с нас достаточно, с нас достаточно_  
 _И теперь мы держимся...и ждём..._

Неожиданно для всех песня была полностью на английском, да и начал её Химуро вместо Куроко, припев же ребята исполняли все вместе, вчетвером. Чудеса осознали: эти четверо больше в них не нуждаются. И никогда больше не будут нуждаться. Они исправили чужую ошибку без намерения ждать, что это сделает кто-то другой. Они не просто нашли друг друга. Они нашли самих себя...

_...Мы все пытаемся быть кем-то,_  
_Но мир вокруг нас делает это таким сумрачным_  
 _Когда мы доверяем, где то, что нам полагается?_  
 _Но кровь на их руках говорит_  
 _Что мы ещё не близки к ответу._  
 _Но может быть, если мы объединимся,_  
 _Мы изменим миллионы жизней к лучшему,_  
 _И может быть, если мы будем молиться немного больше,_  
 _Мы перестанем жить в страхе перед грозой,_  
 _И все поют..._

Такой стороны ребята никогда не видели в Кисе. Понятия не имели, что он поёт. И ещё как поёт.

_Каждая часть вас, каждая часть меня,_  
_Поднимите свои руки и пойте, скажите им, мы можем быть,_  
 _Покажите им, кто вы, покажите, что вы можете видеть,_  
 _Поднимите свои руки и пойте, скажите им, мы свободны*4_

Идеальная симфония их голосов заставила зрителей подключиться. Все они запомнят эту ночь на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

**Rimfire**  
  
Автор лирики, солист, лидер группы  
  
**Фантом**  
  
Бас-гитара  
  
**Ястреб**  
  
Ударные, композитор  
  
**Пантера**  
  
Гитара  
  
**Дэй**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 — GRANRODEO – Dark Shame  
> *2 — GRANRODEO – Rimfire  
> *3 — GRANRODEO – Rose Hip-Bullet  
> *4 — Thousand Foot Krutch – What Do We Know  
> Дэй — "день" (англ.) — псевдоним Кисе


	18. Бонус: Месть, или..?

Домой парни возвращались в полной тишине. Они даже никогда не задумывались о том, насколько она будет резать уши, если рядом не будет Кисе, что остался вместе с Куроко на концерте. Они не знали, когда увидят его снова, и взглянет ли он вообще в их сторону, от чего становилось ещё хуже. Знали, что Тецуя и сам отправит его играть в баскетбол, пока не закончится контракт, как уже сделал это полтора года назад, однако хоть Рёта и играл с полной самоотдачей, как и всегда, он больше не говорил с ними, не приставал к Аомине и к никому другому, молчал, молчал, постоянно молчал.  
  
Собственное предательство пожирало парней изнутри, и они не могли представить боли сильнее этой, в то же время зная, что Куроко, Кисе и ребята вынесли во сто раз больше.  
  
— Держите подарочек, — вздохнул однажды Рёта, которому уже и самому надоело наблюдать такие поникшие лица товарищей, пусть и бывших. — Это последний раз, когда я о вас забочусь по собственной воле, усекли? — и повесил прощальную записку Куроко в рамочку на стенку. При чём на самом видном месте. Стоило кому-либо войти в дом, как они сразу же бросались в глаза, напоминая ребятам, что они должны делать, и они упрямо продолжали сражаться не смотря ни на что.  
  
И победили.  
  
Дома их ждал небольшой, но вполне ожидаемый сюрприз. Вещи Кисе куда-то испарились. Ребята знали в чём дело, и им снова было больно. Никакой записки, как было сделал Куроко, и которая принесла бы маленькое, но облегчение, как и в прошлый раз. Он это знал, но поступил так специально, всё ещё не в силах простить произошедшее, и они не могли держать на него обиду за это.  
  
Знали ведь, прекрасно знали, что сами виноваты.  
  
— Замкнутый круг какой-то, — прошипел Дайки, с разгона падая на кресло у компьютера. — В Тейко мы никак не могли получить желаемого, потому что вокруг не было равных, тех, кто мог заставить нас поднапрячься. В старшей школе нас всех сделал Тецу, а теперь... Мы победили, а толку-то?  
  
Сжав в кулак короткие волосы на лбу мужчина от злости на себя самого копнул ногой системный блок, не нарочно его запустив. Акаши собирался было надавать форварду люлей, но забыл о своём предыдущем стремлении, окинув глазами рабочий стол, где теперь красовался некий архивный файл — и больше ничего. Ни тебе корзины, ни папок...  
  
— Это что за чертовщина?  
  
Обратив внимание на странный тон капитана, Аомине поднял голову, но даже не удивился, увидев странную картину.  
  
— Да мы жопа какие везучие, ребята, — вздохнул он, нажимая на значок — терять было уже нечего. Владелец компьютера — Мидорима — даже не попытался его остановить, понимая это.  
  
Файл после разархивирования носил ещё куда более странное название:  
  
«Свою месть я завершил. Не откроете — пожалеете»  
  
— Ну точно Кисе, — устало выдохнул подошедший Кагами, которого после всего уже ни чем нельзя было удивить. — Врубай.  
  
Загадочное нечто было в видео-формате. Зная Рёту, Чудеса ожидали короткометражный аниме-фильм, где всех их вешают, трупы расчленяют, останки палят, а пепел рассеивают по ветру, и делают это он и Куроко с группой.  
  
...Ошиблись.  
  
— И на завершение...  
  
Куроко прервался на бурные аплодисменты, слегка улыбнувшись зрителям, которые явно не хотели этого самого завершения.  
  
— Хорошо! — слегка повысил он голос, дабы перекричать толпу. — Я понял, что делать. Я хочу, чтобы этот вечер для всех нас стал по-настоящему незабываемым, хочу, чтобы он стал историей, такой же вечной, как и песня, которую мы исполним. И в голову приходит только одна, признана лучшей из лучших всех времён. И это только _Queen - We Are The Champions!!!_  
  
Последние четыре слова, которые парень, наклонившись, прокричал достаточно громко, дабы обрушить потолок огромного зала, вызвали ещё куда более громкую реакцию. Юноша вскинул вверх руку с микрофоном, в следующий миг снова установив его на стойку, и слегка притронулся к гитаре кончиками пальцев, начиная песню.  
  


_Я не раз_   
_Платил по счетам._   
_Я отсидел срок_   
_За преступление, которого не совершал._   
_Я редко делал_   
_Грубые ошибки._   
_На мою долю_   
_Выпало немало бед,_   
_Но я всё выдержал,_   
_И теперь мне нужно идти вперёд, только вперёд._

  
Ясно-голубые глаза светились таким счастьем, силой, чистым стремлением и неугасимым огнём, которых ребята не видели ни на том выступлении на церемонии открытия, ни на том концерте под открытым небом... Сацуки напрочь забыла о том, что человеку необходимо дышать, как и парни рядом. До неё быстрее всех дошло, почему это видео хорошо известный некто так хотел им навязать, и ей на глаза тут же навернулись слёзы, причину для которых она так и не смогла придумать. Для того, как она чувствовала себя сейчас, она не могла найти словесных определений.  
  


_Мы чемпионы, мой друг,_   
_И мы будем продолжать бороться до самого конца._   
_Мы чемпионы,_   
_Мы чемпионы._   
_Это время победителей,_   
_Ведь мы – чемпионы мира._

  
Уголком глаза она видела, что парни, даже обычно непрошибаемый Мидорима, замерли вокруг с таким же лицом. Столько всего сразу пришло им в головы! Впервые за несколько долгих недель они были готовы наконец попытаться простить себя. И впервые за целых шесть лет они почувствовали счастье от своей победы.  
  
В глазах Тецуи не было пустоты, не было боли, которую он так и не смог скрыть во время их короткой встречи. Он выглядел победителем. Он гордился собой и стоящими позади ребятами, без которых не смог бы сюда дойти. Он гордился тем, что стоит на сцене перед двадцатью семью тысячами зрителей, тем, что смог превозмочь все тяготы на своём пути. Он будто убеждал ребят поступить так же, хотя явно на момент о них не думал.  
  
...А может, и думал. В любом случае, всё равно не признается.  
  
— ДО ВСТРЕЧИ, ПЕКИН!!!


	19. Бонус: Возвращение Трио Молний

Сражаясь с нешуточным волнением, Акаши открыл дверь спортзала и пошёл вперёд, ведя остатки команды за собой. Было странно не слышать привычного трёпа Кисе, который уехал к Rimfire в Минесотту, где проходил их концерт, сразу по завершении финальной игры. В той игре они победили, как и обещали Куроко, но даже это не особо радовало. Акаши продолжал во всём винить одного себя и уговоры Мидоримы не смогли изменить его мнения, но всё же ему придавала сил прощальная записка Тецуи. Сейчас его команда направлялась на тренировку JBL, надеясь в глубине души на непринятие. Никакие слова Фантома не смогли унять чувство вины, которое росло в геометрической прогрессии.  
  
— Здравствуйте... — громко, на весь спортзал, поздоровался Акаши, привлекая к себе внимание. Тренирующиеся игроки тут же повернули головы в сторону прибывших, временно прекратив занятие, и Чудеса узнали в толпе знакомые лица. Ханамия с Имаёши, Хайзаки с Касамацу, Вакамацу с Изуки, Хаяма, Мибучи и Небуя. Остальных ребята видели разве что по телевизору или в журналах, или же не узнавали совсем. И, в отличии от Чудес, они сразу же вернулись к тренировке, не интересуясь прибывшими и даже не обращая на них внимания. Но не Хайзаки. С прежней, неизменной за всё время ухмылкой он направился к ним.  
  
— Ну и ну! Смотрите, кто пришёл! — ещё шире улыбнулся он, издевательски сверкая глазами. — Меня предупредили, что вы, ребятки, заявитесь, и просили кое-что передать, но, думаю, вы и так понимаете, что, хоть вас и звали играть за Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс, особого отношения вам ждать не стоит. Поколение Чудес давно вошло в историю, и именно из-за своего отъезда.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в веду, ублюдок? — тут же вышел из себя Кагами, не собираясь осторожничать с Шого. А стоило, ох как стоило...  
  
— Хэй-хэй, легче, тигрёнок, — ухмылка стала ещё шире. — То, примут вас, или нет, зависит оттого, как к вам отнесётся команда, и больше ни от чего. Вам некого удивлять своими способностями, будь вы хоть сто раз гениями баскетбола, усекли?  
  
— Да, разумеется, — спокойно сказал Акаши, на корню пресекая попытку Кагами возмутится. — Проведи нас к тренеру.  
  
— Как скажешь, босс, — съязвил Хайзаки, махнув рукой. — Идём.  
  
Тренер отреагировал совсем не так, как ожидали Чудеса, если они вообще чего-то ожидали, но его позиция оказалась для ребят полнейшей неожиданностью. После пары вопросов он заявил:  
  
— Не я с вами играл когда-то, не мне с вами играть впредь, и не мне принимать решение, хотя я, естественно, сторонник того, чтобы вы остались с нами. Ребята пусть сами решать, каким будет условие — заметь, Хайзаки, только одно, — обязательное для вашего вступления в команду. Изуки, Имаёши, Касамацу, идите сюда.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы мы четверо всё обсудили, да? Это бессмысленно. Ответ тут один, — посерьёзнел Шого, дабы за миг вновь оскалится...  
  
— Вы сыграете с Трио Молний Токио, — начал Касамацу.— Если победите — а я искренне в этом сомневаюсь, — мы безоговорочно примем вашу силу, а тогда делайте, что хотите. Проиграете, и мы больше не будем напоминать себе и вам о вашем эгоизме и вместе поставим точку в этой истории, — пожал плечами юноша.  
  
— Что ещё за Трио Молний? — с недоверием спросил Дайки, внимательно наблюдая за поведением Хайзаки, который откровенно радовался происходящему. Медленно, но всё собиралось в одну картинку, и если бы Чудеса решились приплести ко всему новые невероятные способности Тецуи, они бы догадались полностью обо всём.  
  
— Небесная, Огненная, Чёрная. Межшкольные соревнования два года назад они превратили в войну с Ракузан и между собой.  
  
Хайзаки начал смеяться. По его мнению, с Небесной Молнией всё было более чем очевидно: у какого ещё игрока в Токио могут быть волосы и глаза цвета неба? Не догадаться мог только идиот. И как же те, кто теперь всегда рядом с ним? Химуро и Такао, огненного цвета форма последнего и его прозвище... По крайней мере Мидорима обязан был всё осознать, так как когда-то он играл за ту же школу...  
  
Ребята завалились домой к чертовски злому Кагами, и никому не хотелось его успокаивать. Одолеваемый плохим предчувствием капитан всего лишь взглянул на него, и протесты Тайги по поводу того, что ребята нагло ведут себя, как дома, мгновенно заглохли. Тем временем Дайки залез в компьютер, что чуть было не вызвало новой волны возмущения, пока хозяин квартиры не увидел, что именно делает форвард. Открыв браузер, он набрал в поисковике:  
  


_Трио Молний Токио_

  
Команда мгновенно столпилась вокруг парня, уставившись в монитор. Взору ребят открылись множество фан-групп, посвящённых этим Молниям на фэйсбуке, их общий аккаунт в твиттере, и, как бы ни странным это ни казалось, несколько страниц о Rimfire. Найдя электронную версию "Ежемесячного Баскетбола" почти двухлетней давности, Чудеса удивительным образом прояснили для себя вполне всё.  
  


**Величайшая потеря японского баскетбола и прекрасная находка в мире музыки!**

  
_Куроко Тецуя, Казунари Такао и Химуро Тацуя, широко известное Трио Молний, после своего выступления на Uprising Sun Rock Festival на всю страну заявили о своём намерении начать профессиональную музыкальную карьеру в качестве Rimfire. Появившиеся со сверхскоростью поклонники новоиспечённой группы восприняли эту новость с неописуемым восторгом, однако она существенно огорчила фанатов баскетбола. Оно и не удивительно: всё указывает на то, что на площадке они больше не появятся, не так ли? Но вот что говорит об этом сам Фантом:  
  
— Факт рождения Rimfire ни за что и никогда не станет смертью Молний._  
  
Дайки вдруг резко, даже не дочитав статью, опустил голову на руки, принявшись просто истерически ржать. Стоящий рядом Акаши лишь сжал спинку кресла, спросив у самого себя:  
  
— Это судьба, ведь так? Мы связанны её порванной нитью... Впрочем, разве может быть иначе после того, что мы наделали?  
  
Его голос сорвался.  
  
С другой стороны от всё ещё ржущего Аомине Мидорима без слов взял мышь и с горем пополам вернулся к поисковику, после чего перешёл на YouTube и повторно ввёл заветное название и выбрал первое попавшееся видео.  
  
— Ничего себе, — выдохнул парень, аж остальные удивлённо на него посмотрели. Шинтаро на это всего лишь привычным жестом поправил очки.  
  
— Что такое? Если он играет так ещё в самом начале, то что дальше? Выглядит так, будто вы никогда фан-видео не смотрели.  
  
— Вот я никогда бы не подумал, что ты, Мидорима, можешь увлекаться чем-то подобным, — немножко упокоившись после своей недавней истерики заявил Дайки.— С каких пор ты смотришь такое?  
  
— Было дело в детстве, — ответил тот. — Я начал играть, как и Куроко, пару раз посмотрев игры НБА, но это случилось со мной гораздо раньше, чем с ним. Тогда я очень увлекался подобными видео на YouTube и мечтал попробовать сыграть сам.  
  
— Ну, понятно, — вздохнул Акаши. — А теперь ешьте и пойдём на тренировку.

***

Сквозь сплошную стену дождя трудно было разглядеть даже товарищей по команде, идущих рядом. Даже зонтики не особо спасали. На памяти сопровождающей ребят Момои Сацуки никогда не было такого ливня. Или, может быть, она просто слишком давно в последний раз в разгаре зимы не гуляла по Токио.  
  
— Долго ещё переться? — раздражено спросил Кагами. Акаши отрезал:  
  
— Это ты нам расскажи. Ты случаем не должен был запомнить дорогу? Тем более что стадион в шаге от твоего дома.  
  
Кагами был далеко не так глуп, чтобы влезать в спор с Акаши, которого только пять минут назад до предела взбесил Мурасакибара, пытаясь набрать в спортивную сумку побольше вкусняшек. Что же, это его успокаивало, и, ко всему прочему, нервы ребят и так были чрезмерно напряжены, и малейшая искра разжигала между ними адское пламя постоянных ссор. А всё потому, что сегодня должна была состояться встреча с Тецуей, — прошлым вечером Хайзаки по телефону сообщил ребятам о нескольких вещах. Во-первых, игра Чудес с Молниями должна была состояться ровно через неделю, на протяжении которой друзья, враги и просто наблюдатели в виде игроков JBL будут тренироваться вместе, и во-вторых, предстоящий матч должны были придать огласке и провести его на профессиональном уровне. Наконец, парни решили прийти часика на три пораньше и немного позаниматься в пустом зале для успокоения расшатанных нервов, но там их уже кое-кто поджидал.  
  
Хайзаки сидел на одном из мест в третьем ряду позади Кисе, во что-то играя на телефоне. На краю площадки в позе лотоса приютились двое из трёх Молний, Такао и Химуро со свистком на шее. Зрачки Казунари были неестественно сужены, глаза светились настолько, что казались голубыми. Мидорима хорошо знал этот взгляд, в Шутоку он часто замечал подобные кратковременные вспышки, вот только сейчас странное сияние Ястребиного Глаза было ровным и постоянным. Юноша явно наблюдал за Тецуей, который быстро вёл мяч с завязанными глазами, резко останавливаясь и меняя направление, делая финты...  
  
— Ещё пять сантиметров вправо — и ты порвал бы связки, — вынес вердикт Такао. Тебе необходимо немного замедлить ритм, но увеличить скорость, иначе есть риск полнейшего провала. Ещё раз.  
  
— Покажи снова, Тацуя, — попросил Фантом, стягивая повязку с глаз. — Или... У меня есть идея получше. Сыграем один на один.  
  
— Позволишь раскрыть свои секреты? — спросил он в ответ, кивнув на небольшую толпу, сформированную Чудесами, и Куроко повернул голову. Взглянув ему в глаза, Кагами сглотнул. Дайки же увидел в юноше отражение прошлого себя. Нахмуренные брови, суженные, смотревшие свысока потемневшие пустые глаза...  
  
— Не слишком ли рано вы сюда пришли? — спросил он тоном, соответствующим выражению лица. Холодным, малость дерзким, тихим голосом.  
  
— А как тогда насчёт тебя? — отбил удар Кагами. Аомине вздохнул.  
  
— Остаёшься на сверхурочную тренировку? — спросил он, тут же дав ответ самому себе. — Всё-таки некоторые вещи имеют свойство не меняться.  
  
— Да, ты всё правильно понял, — слегка улыбнулся голубоглазый.  
  
— И сколько времени ты уже здесь? — осторожно поинтересовался Дайки, выступив наперёд. Его настораживал тот факт, что Тецуя снова ведёт себя практически как прежде. Привычки в разговоре, рожа кирпичом... Но всё же...  
  
— Час и ещё перед этим два рано-утром, перед съёмками. После тренировки я ну никак не могу остаться, на мне ужин.  
  
— Ты научился готовить? — немного нахмурил двойные брови Тайга, припомнив нечто, однажды сказанное Фантомом: "Никто не может сварить яйца хуже, чем я."  
  
— А как же! Я должен хоть немного облегчить жизнь Хару...  
  
— ...А то я как скотина неблагодарная, — закончил фразу Казунари, однако Куроко даже не улыбнулся.  
  
— Хватит болтать, возвращаемся к работе, — на миг прервавшись, он прикрыл глаза и встряхнул головой. — Половина площадки вам, половина — нам.  
  
— Щедро, учитывая тот факт, что нас почти вдвое больше вашего.  
  
— Поместитесь. А мне необходимо много места для манёвра.  
  
Юноша снова завязал себе глаза, одновременно отвечая на вопрос Акаши, зачем он это делает. Как оказалось, его целью было "отключить" глаза и таким образом усилить восприятие других органов чувств, дабы более остро запомнить свои действия.  
  
— Ритм, Казу, — тихо попросил он, послав мяч адресату. Тот пару раз неравномерно отбыл его от пола, после чего вернул его обратно Куроко, что воспроизвёл услышанное в движении, а именно ещё раз повторил тот самый финт. Заблокировав глаза, Тецуя усилил восприятие слуха и воспроизвёл заданный Такао ритм с лёгкостью. Со стороны казалось, мол повторить за ним проще простого, но Глаз императора видел, насколько проработано каждое оное движение.  
  
— Ладно, Тецу, молодец, а теперь уступи другу место.  
  
— А не помнишь ли ты, как мы делили площадку ранее? — с хитринкой в глазах спросил юноша, стянув повязку. Такао поёжился.  
  
— Разыгрывали один на один, втроём, каждый сам за себя, — напомнил Химуро, поднимаясь с пола. Казунари нехотя последовал за ним. Чудеса тем временем словно и забыли, что должны были делать, уставившись на не менее забавную компашку, чем та, которую образовывали они сами. Акаши же погрузился в собственные мысли.  
  
Он никак не мог понять, что толкало Тецую так поступать. В отличии от остальных, один он простил им всё и просто отпустил. Именно по вине Чудес он пережил то, что другим и в страшном сне приснится не могло, и нашёл в себе силы сделать это. Они четверо продолжали терпеть предателей рядом с собой... Раз Тецуя главный среди них, что было заметно с первого взгляда, не он ли, значит, попросил их делать так, как он хочет? Но зачем? Можно ли попытаться узнать, что у него на уме, если сейчас он — совсем другой человек.  
  
— Слушай, странно, почему они не действуют сообща, чтобы отобрать мяч у Такао? — ни у кого спросил Дайки, вернув капитана на грешную землю и заставив присмотреться к происходящему на другой половине площадки. И вправду, как Тацуя и говорил ранее, каждый был сам за себя. Судя по всему, они даже думать не думали о том, чтобы хотя бы попробовать объединится против общего врага или скоординировать действия друг с другом. Это была война...  
  
Снова. Тот Куроко, который мог только положится на своих товарищей... Это был не он. Новый Тецуя всматривался в противника до того пристально, что его глаза бегали туда-сюда с нечеловеческой скоростью и светились изнутри подобно Ястребиному или Императорскому Глазу. Сам парень ничуть не стал быстрее, если сравнивать с ним же из трёхлетнего прошлого, но теперь он умудрялся с лихвой это компенсировать благодаря исключительной наблюдательности, избегая таким образом любых лишних движений.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что Куро-чин как-то странно двигается? — спросил Ацуши, из ниоткуда добыв очередной леденец, однако тот замер на полпути в руке гиганта. Акаши тут же заметил, что тот, наверное, из-за нервов, ведёт себя слишком неестественно. Кроме того, этот сладкоежка обычно и думать не думал о том, чтобы спокойно себе наблюдать за чужой игрой и отслеживать чужой стиль.  
  
— Дело в его способности, придурки, — донеслось из-за спины Кагами. Сейджуро из последних моральных сил проигнорировал пренебрежительный тон и повернул голову в сторону говорящего. Тайга же взвыл, подскочив вверх почти на метр.  
  
— Кисе, какого черта?!. Не копируй Куроко! Погодь-ка, что?  
  
— Из-за того случая он надолго перешёл в состояние Зоны, правда только сейчас по нему и не скажешь. От этого проклятия он до сих пор окончательно не избавился, но за это время он полностью взял под контроль свои разум и тело, а ещё приобрёл мою способность. Разобравшись в себе, он так же нашёл свою настоящую силу, подняв уровень своей наблюдательности. Теперь, если он сосредоточится по-настоящему, то сможет замедлить происходящее в своих глазах, и реагировать на всё в разы быстрее, таким образом его нельзя застать врасплох. Дело в том, что возрастает его скорость мышления.  
  
— Ого... серьёзно, что ли? — проснулся Ацуши, содрав обёртку с леденца и засунув его в рот. Думать во время игры было для него чем-то немыслимым — он всегда играл, полагаясь на исключительно на интуицию, и никогда ничего не анализировал, однако из-за достаточного количества преимуществ это было ему вполне простительно.  
  
— Вполне, — на ходу бросил Химуро, догоняя мяч, что его только что выбил из рук Такао Куроко. Как он успевал следить одновременно и за игрой и за разговором — загадка, тем не менее, ему удалось даже забить, пройдя парой финтов Ястреба и обогнав Тецу.  
  
— Ну что тут поделаешь, — вздохнул последний. — Площадка твоя.  
  
Но вдруг на бледном лице расцвела широкая, не лишена коварства улыбка:  
  
— Однако, только на десять минут.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Тацуя, поворачиваясь к кольцу; он отрабатывал бросок с середины площадки. Мидорима переспросил:  
  
— Вы играете только до первого удачного броска? И в самом начале мяч у того, кто победил в предыдущий раз?  
  
— Не совсем, — ответил тот же Кисе. — Тот, за кем была предыдущая победа, вбрасывает. Главная проблема в том, что все трое умеют делать обманку, бросая незаметно для других двоих, и могут забрать мяч до того, как противники успеют сориентироваться. Естественно, все трое так же знают, в чём фокус, потому такое не всегда проходит.  
  
— Мы научились предугадывать, когда будет вбрасывание по правилам, а когда — обманка, хотя занимались вместе всего ничего, меньше года, — добавил подошедший Куроко, которому без мяча, гитары и микрофона было чертовски скучно. — Те межшкольные, летние и Зимние игры, в которых мы брали участие без вас... Схватка асов в матчах всегда рано или поздно становилась безнадёжной затеей. Мы оставались полезными на площадке лишь до тех пор, пока не сталкивались друг с другом, так как мы делали друг друга полностью бесполезными. Никто не мог пройти другого из-за глухой блокировки, ведь мы слишком друг к другу привыкли.  
  
— После нашего отъезда вы стали асами своих команд? — уточнил Дайки. Нечто всё не давало ему покоя. — Что насчёт Хайзаки?  
  
— Он перевёлся ко мне в Сейрин, но баскетбол бросил, — нагло соврал Тецуя. Химуро остановился в процессе броска, выпустив мяч из рук; Такао нахмурился и отвернулся; Кисе, цыкнув языком, с ненавистью уставился на объект вопроса. Куроко, заметив мгновенно наступившее замешательство Чудес, что уже начали что-то подозревать, слегка засмеялся, потрепав новоиспечённого брата по золотистой макушке. Хайзаки же отвёл глаза в сторону.  
  
— Если я говорю «хватит», значит — хватит, полудурки. Дружба дружбой, но такого отношения я не потерплю, потому что вы лезете не в своё дело, а мне впадлу снова об этом базарить.  
  
Юноша снова излучал ту опасную ауру, что за считанные секунды накрыла Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, стоило Тецуе вступить в конфронтацию с капитаном Нью-Йорк Никс...  
  
— Хэй, ребятки, не бесите демона в нём, если не знаете, чем это может быть чревато, хотя очевидно же, что на самом деле всё вы прекрасно знаете.  
  
Узнав голос, Хайзаки скис ещё больше, в то время как остальные ребята напрочь о нём забыли, тут же засияв от счастья, как дети.  
  
— Йо, Куроко-кун, ребята. Привет. Я наконец к вам вернулся.  
  
— Киёши!!! — заорали вместе все трое, сорвавшись с мест, и налетели на центрового, чуть его не оглушив. Тот, бедолага, от такого совсем перепугался.  
  
— Вы что, настолько не рады меня видеть, что решили убить? — жалобно спросил он. Кагами переполнило ощущение дежавю. Благодаря Теппею они смогли закончить матч с Шутоку в ничью и, пытаясь дать ему пять, сбили с ног. Киёши тогда подумал так же.  
  
— Ты чего? Мы же тебя три года не видели! Как нога?  
  
— Я решил — и могу — вернуться на площадку.  
  
— Придётся тебе нас догонять, дружок, — ухмыльнулся Хайзаки, быстро придя в себя.  
  
— Да знаю, знаю... — наигранно тяжело вздохнул Теппей. — Поезд ждать не будет.  
  
— Тецу, дай блокнот.  
  
— ...Ась?  
  
— У меня идея.  
  
— Хм, не часто Тацу песни пишет. Но это значит, что площадка теперь свободна. Киёши, Шо — вы против нас с Казу. Два на два.  
  
— Идёт. Идеально для разминки.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты любишь проигрывать, — Такао ответил на оскал Хайзаки таким же. — Дадим вам фору, так и быть.  
  
Юноша бросил форварду мяч, отступив на насколько метров, и тут же согнулся, как хищник перед прыжком.  
  
— Вперёд! — скомандовал Куроко, и уже за миг все пятеро перестали обращать внимание на Чудес, погружены каждый в своё занятие.  
  
— А обо мне забыли. Нечестно. Аомине, не хочешь махнуться?  
  
Глаза Рёты светились вызовом, а на лице играла такая дерзкая полуулыбка, что Дайки не сумел устоять. Остальные же на миг замерли, даже прекратив дышать. Кисе впервые за три года попросил Аомине о таком.  
  
— Между прочим, я в Америке играл далеко не в полную силу, — предупредил он, ещё больше разжигая азарт у оппонента. Тот зашипел.  
  
— Ну-ну, не смотри на меня так. Даже войди я в Зону, в матчах это бы всё равно не помогло. Сконцентрируйся.

***

Дни летели незаметно, и первый из них запомнился Мидориме кое-чем не самым приятным.  
  
— Эй, Мидорима, тут Тецу решил подбросить Аомине и Момои, а ещё он слишком неоднозначно таращится на меня, — по окончании тренировки буркнул Такао, подойдя почти впритык, но смотря совсем в другую сторону. — И так как я несмотря на всё разговариваю с тобой более или менее нормально, сделай одолжение: я тебя подбрасываю и мы об этом забываем.  
  
Этим «кое-чем» и стала поездка на мотоцикле. Такао летел по ночному городу так, что казалось, мол на малейшей неровности дороги они взлетят в воздух и в один присест попадут на Луну, если не на Марс. Прекратившийся в то время дождь с новой силой возобновился на полпути, и поездка превратилась в приём душа со скоростью триста — триста!!! — километров в час. Бывали моменты, когда Мидорима думал, что не доживёт до следующего поворота.  
  
Тем временем те самые Аомине и Момои испытали такой же стресс, только Тецуя летел чуточку быстрее, да и на дождь он отреагировал совершенно иначе. Когда Такао с удовольствием пытался утопить и заморозить Шинтаро одновременно, Куроко заявил, что они могут переждать дождь, согреться и обсушится у него дома. Сацуки старательно отказывалась, чувствуя себя неловко, но Тецуя только засмеялся и сказал, что из-за рёва мотоцикла ничего не слышно. Кончилось всё тем, что они втроём, истекая водой, перешагнули порог огромной и очень уютной квартиры.  
  
— Простите за вторжение, — тихо умоляла девушка, кланяясь во всех направлениях по десять раз, пока нежная тёплая рука не легла ей на плечо.  
  
Сацуки подняла голову, и с одного взгляда поняла, кто перед ней. Форма глаз женщины была точно такой же, как у Кисе Рёты, но светло-серого цвета; они словно светились изнутри. Короткие пепельные волосы торчали во все стороны.  
  
Хару приветливо улыбалась, и вдруг смутилась, когда муж всего лишь на миг прикоснулся губами к её макушке.  
  
— Хару, я на кухню.  
  
— Тецу...  
  
— Да?  
  
— Кацура-кун звонил, пока тебя не было. Сказал, что определился с тем, что будет изюминкой вашего следующего альбома.  
  
— Уточнил?  
  
— О, ещё как. К вам в группу добавят нового участника.  
  
Юноша от неожиданности даже лук выронил.  
  
— А ещё вы с этим альбомом дебютируете в Штатах.  
  
— Ну, это не удивительно. Так что насчёт новичка?  
  
— О, она с вами постоянно не будет, только недолго, на один альбом. Я о Сакуре Ёсино-чан, вернее, её теперь зовут А.І. А в планах в следующем мировом туре вы кроме Китая, Кореи и США поедете в Тайвань, Малайзию, Канаду и Австралию. А потом, своего рода второй волной, в Европу.  
  
В этот раз на пол полетел, судя по звуку, пакет с рисом, а затем с кухни раздался полный отчаяния вопль:  
  
— Дык мы так лапы протянем!!!  
  
Хару, чтобы не разбудить детишек, совсем тихо засмеялась.

***

Дайки в ожидании матча не мог усидеть на месте.  
  
Роковой день наконец наступил. Понятия не имея, чего ждать от бывшего напарника, от переизбытка адреналина мужчина мерил шагами раздевалку, не в состоянии успокоится. Мидорима сердито косился сначала на него, а потом на Акаши, который совершено никак не реагировал на это. И то и другое уже порядком надоело, а вкупе с расшатанными нервами заставляло реагировать на каждое движение, каждое слово подобно вспыльчивому форварду.  
  
— Аомине-кун, успокойся, пожалуйста, — тихо попросила Сацуки и Дайки резко остановился, почти что дико взглянув на неё. Девушка поёжилась, но всё же произнесла:  
  
— Уже пора.  
  
Зал поприветствовал их рёвом трибун, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с реакцией на появление Молний. Сам матч, пусть он и был только один, удостоили почти самой настоящей церемонией открытия, и новоиспечённой певице А.І (которая выполнила японскую версию песни 2NE1 — I Am The Best, дебютировав таким образом) неплохо удалось раззадорить и толпу, и самих баскетболистов.  
  


_Это я лучше всех_  
_Это я лучше всех_  
_Это я лучше всех_  
_Это я лучше всех_  
_Я-я-я-я лучше всех_

  
  
Не ожидавший такого Аомине попросту выпал в каплю. Сацуки, заметив, что у него уже дёргается бровь, сдавленно хихикнула.  
  


_Меня пытаешься догнать,  
Но спину видишь вдалеке  
На твой стол могу запрыгнуть  
Ты сидишь там? I don’t care!_

  
  
Приподнятый настрой, однако, вовсе не помог им победить, — в вооружении Тецуи, в добавок к прежнему оружию, которого им и так с лихвой хватило для проигрыша, были Некоронованный Генерал (одна штука в виде Киёши) и Непризнанное Восьмое Чудо (одна штука в виде Хайзаки), плюс поменявший сторону сражения Рёта. А также, естественно, двое невероятно умелых бойцов-певцов (СМИ потом с месяц поражались этому в сотнях статей, но к тому времени ребята снова были заграницей вопреки обещанию Тецуи).  
  
А вот один приём голубоглазого Фантома ещё долго снился ребятам в кошмарах, — совершенно никто не мог его остановить...  
  
— Нет ну что это была за хрень??? — возмущался Дайки после игры в раздевалке. — Блин, плагиат, это, плагиат!!! Как он додумался скопировать наши способности, как Кисе, и соединить их вот так??? Бросок с середины, как у Мидоримы, даже траектория та же, такой же бесформенный, как у меня, плюс преобразовал свой собственный Ураганный пас в вот это!  
  
— Прекрати бесится, только из-за того, что не смог остановить его, — холодно оборвал его Мидорима. Его настроение упало ниже некуда из-за этого самого Ураганного броска, против которого не смог ничего поделать не то что Акаши, а даже Мурасакибара. А вот технология была донельзя проста: Тецуя, разогнавшись, словно на крыльях взлетал вверх, и тем же движением, что когда-то пасовал, отправлял мяч в корзину по сумасшедше-высокой траектории, паря в воздухе...  
  
— Да уж, это было не смешно, — истерически хихикнул Кагами. От него в плане защиты было толку, как от козла молока.

***

Касамацу сдержал своё обещание, данное от имени всего состава японской сборной. Они снова играли в баскетбол в родной стране, в свободное время гуляли по родным улицам, и...  
  
...И смотрели на по-прежнему возвышающегося на сцене родного Фантома.  
  
Параллельно со съёмками фильма он успевал ездить по всему свету, с теперь весьма разнообразным репертуаром, начиная, естественно, роком, и смешивая его с рэпом и поп-музыкой. Популярность группы, как и каждого участника отдельно, росла как на дрожжах, но в то же время казалась очень шаткой.  
  
На их даже неоднократно покушались, но к счастью всё было тщетно. Без скандалов также не обходилось, но они преодолевали каждый, пока не всплыл тот факт, что Хайзаки когда-то в буквальном смысле этого слова всадил нож в спину Фантому; что он не должен был жить...  
  
Фанаты «затравили» как и самого Шого, так и Кисе, который, как ни странно, за него заступился.  
  
Они удержали популярность, это да. Но не сумели удержать друг друга...


	20. Бонус: Платиновая Леди

— Боже мой, Рёта, что с тобой? Где ты был? — воскликнула златоволосая женщина лет сорока, после чего в прихожую гурьбой примчались остальные члены семьи: порядком злые отец и старшая на пять лет Юи, позади которых, словно спрятавшись, остановилась Хару, обеспокоенно уставившись на брата, измазанного собственной кровью.

— Ничего страшного, мам. Но я должен вам кое-что сказать.

В течении следующего часа юноша заставлял себя объяснить всё родным. Не понимая, почему, но он скрыл от них почти всё. Всё, касающееся Куроко, всё, что произошло на площадке. Выглядело так, мол он пошёл просто сыграть со старыми товарищами, и капитан обрадовал их новостью о возможности играть за Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс; мол они все вместе решили с этим не тянуть, и отправится прямо сегодня; мол он сыграл с Аомине один на один и, защищаясь, немного неудачно упал лицом на неровную площадку…

Родители, давно привыкшие к ветреному характеру сына, только вздохнули, сразу же дав согласие. Рёта заранее знал, что так будет, и даже не пытался подать всё в невыгодном свете, так как это не дало бы никакого результата. Молча перетерпев мощный подзатыльник от старшей сестры он ждал, пока его отправят в ванную приводить себя в порядок. И сумел дождаться.

— Хару-ччи, можешь мне помочь? А то я кажись слишком неудачно приземлился. Ребра болят.

_Хару. Он мог надеяться только на неё одну._

Домашние предложению ничуть не удивились. В детстве девчушка мечтала стать врачом и уже в семь лет начала готовится к поступлению на медицинский, но раскрывшийся талант к рисованию сломал все планы; родители велели развивать эти способности и пойти по стопам Юи, а их слово было, и продолжало быть законом, но девушка успела за это время выучить очень и очень много. В каких-либо других врачах помимо Хару семья Кисе больше не нуждалась.

— У тебя лицо, мол ты на тот свет собрался и похоронил себя заживо, — обратила внимание она, одновременно стирая кровь со лба брата. — Папа и мама с Юи может и купились, но я же вижу, что что-то не так.

— Ты будешь держать всё в секрете, Хару-ччи?

— Не сомневайся в сестре, олух.

Рёта легонько засмеялся, но тут же прекратил, ойкнув от боли. Девушка сразу же перешла на грудную клетку парня, внимательно прощупывая.

— Два ребра сломал… Посиди здесь, я принесу бинты.

В процессе перевязки юноша бегло описал произошедшее на самом деле. За всё время девушка не сказала ни слова, не расстроилась, не разозлилась. Именно это Рёта больше всего любил в ней. Ему частенько доставалось от всех и вся за «шило в одном месте», но Хару могла выслушать о самых невероятных историях, в которые он часто влипал, и ни разу ни за что не отругать. Именно в этом она была идеальной копией Куроко, к которому Рёта почти сразу же после более глубокого знакомства стал относиться как к младшему братишке.

— Хару-ччи, я могу попросить тебя…

— Выкладывай.

Её злость выдавали лишь хмурые, потемневшие платиновые глаза.

— Присмотри за Куроко-ччи. Пожалуйста. Мы всё равно что предали его, и он, как всегда, попытается вынести всё молча, ни слова никому не скажет. Если это его сломает, я никогда себя не прощу, я… я боюсь этого больше всего на свете. Просто… присматривай за ним, издалека, а если понадобится, помоги ему.

Не сказав ни слова, девушка кивнула.

***

  
Уже на следующей неделе Хару без капли стеснения записалась в его фан-клуб, официально состоящий только из неё самой.

— Нет, ну правда, Рико-чан, не говорите ему об этом… Кажется, он не из тех людей, что обрадуются такому…

— Не то слово, — нахмурилась она. — Но ведь в этом нет ничего удивительного. Куроко-кун хоть и незаметный, но имея внешность и телосложение Кисе Рёты, был бы в разы популярнее него… Чего? — подозрительно спросила она, заметив, как девушка старательно прячет глаза.

— Дело в том, что… И это вторая причина, почему не следует говорить ему обо мне… Я сестра Рёты, — тихо призналась она.

— О как, — прозвучало сухо.

— Ага.

— Скажи правду, зачем он тебе?

Хару вздрогнула, — Айда словно знала абсолютно всё.

— Это длинная история.

— У нас уже вторую неделю нет тренировок из-за того, что все три козыря покинули команду, и мы без понятия, что делать. У меня полно времени.

— Покинули?

— Теппей на операции, Кагами в Штатах, а твой кумир видеть мяча не хочет. И не захочет.

Девушка опустила глаза под осуждающим взглядом Рико.

— Ранее мне хотелось просто с ним познакомиться, из любопытства, а перед отъездом Рёта попросил меня присмотреть за ним… и помочь в случае чего. Мало кто смог настолько завоевать его преданность. Естественно, он меня еще сильнее заинтересовал. А после просмотра пары-тройки видео с матчей…

— Действительно, ничего удивительного.

Хару бросила на собеседницу короткий взгляд и, не найдя гнева на её лице, решилась осуществить свою затею.

— Вы же сможете присматривать за ним вместо меня? Мне девятнадцать, плюс работа… я никак не смогу находиться в школе для этого.

Заглянув в большие платиновые глаза, тренер сдалась.

***

  
— Сей-рин! Сей-рин! Сей-рин!

— Шу-току! Шу-току! Шу-току!

Запыхавшаяся Хару влетела в перегородку с такой силой, что чуть не перевернулась, чтобы кубарем покатиться по трибунам. И это ещё в лучшем случае. Ибо внутренние органы тряхнуло так, что девушка теперь искренне сомневалась, действительно ли её печень осталась под правым ребром, но волновалась об этом в последнюю очередь. Что и говорить, детектив/сыщик/сталкер (нужное подчеркнуть) вышел с неё никакой, за что было немного стыдно перед братом: она всё повесила на Рико. Тренер и сама не слышала от своего игрока никаких вестей довольно продолжительное время и скинула «заботу» на Фурихату, а тот, естественно, не знал, чем занимается недавний товарищ вне школьных стен. Фантом пропал с поля зрения ребят, словно действительно был призраком. А потом попал в больницу.

Харука проклинала себя всеми известным ей словами, сидя у его кровати. Для парня она была никем и назвать себя медсестре не могла, поэтому в палату проникла тайком, стащив белый халат у стилистки родной сестры. При чем над вопросом, зачем ей таков понадобился, она не заморачивалась: мысль в голове была только одна.

_«Он в реанимации»_

Конечно же, теперь-то она знала, как его так угораздило. Поссорился с другом, почти подрались. «Почти» потому, что потасовка кончилась, не успев и начаться. Второй парень крепко приложил его за грудки к стенке в одном из переулков, но не заметил, что стена была неровной. Выступающий кирпич пришёлся по затылку. Трещина черепа. Ушиб головного мозга. Врачи даже отказались давать какие-либо прогнозы, и новость повергла в шок и уныние всех, кто был знаком с юношей так или иначе. К счастью, через месяц он очнулся, и Хару снова отступила с поля битвы, уступив место Рико. Но бледное лицо стояло перед глазами каждый день, каждую минуту, и девушка поклялась себе снова увидеть его улыбку.

Она и понятия не имела, что всё так обернется.

Крики болельщиков на трибунах становились всё громче, к тому же — по вполне понятной причине, а Хару не могла оторваться от площадки даже если бы хотела, хотя команды только-только выходили на разминку. Даже отсюда она могла без труда отличить Тецую от остальных, что более странно, она его видела. Его поведение в голове не укладывалось. «Может бросить баскетбол», говорил Рёта. «Может никогда не восстановиться», говорили врачи. «После такого подобным спортом не занимаются», была уверена Хару, раздумывая между делом, не согласится ли юноша на карьеру модели. Всё же, хрупкий, милый, да и лицом неплох, точно айдол. Ага.

«Айдол» закинул трехочковый небрежным взмахом руки. У противников отвисла челюсть. Что было далее, девушка не смотрела. Не видела. Из головы не шёл его образ, взъерошенный и уверенный одновременно.

Она впервые не хотела ехать в Корею на очередную неделю моды.

***

  
— Бриттани? — Хару даже не заметила, насколько удивлённым прозвучал её голос: она не притворялась. Бритти Хоггарт. Совершенно обычная американка с несколькими особенностями. Во-первых, японка на четверть. Во-вторых, талантище. Не гений, нет, но в шоу-бизе у неё получалось всё, за что только ни бралась. Помочь поставить танец? Подобрать артисту имидж? Выбить для него участие в передаче или фотосет? Подсказать стилисту, какой костюм использовать? Пожалуйста. Единственное, она никогда не писала песни, но кому оно надо, если ты умеешь столько всего? Однако, девушки не связывались с тех давних дней, когда Рёта только начинал идти по модельной лесенке, а было это много лет назад. Больше пяти точно.

— Хару-чан? Я и не надеялась, что ты меня ещё помнишь. Юи-сан ведь сменила номер?

— Да, давно уже. А что?

— «Война» с Накахарой-доно ещё в силе?

Обычно невозмутимая девушка чуть не закатила глаза. Американка. Начиталась исторических романов и слушать не хочет, что суффикс «доно» в современности уже не употребляют.

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась самими уголками губ, даже не заметив, как «одолжила» это выражение у Тецуи. Парень в последнее время не шёл ей из головы. Речь же шла о давнем конфликте президента ZOOM-records и Юи Кисе, и в чём там было дело младшая сестра не знала до сих пор.

— Она ведь не откажется ему насолить?

— Ещё спрашиваешь? Выкладывай.

***

  
— Прив, — тихо произнесла девушка, осторожно заглянув в указанный Бриттани офис. Юи ухватилась за возможность напакостить «любимому» продюсеру руками и ногами, но вместо себя отправила сестрёнку. «Уехать сейчас и упустить контракт с YG* было бы крайне глупо», — сказала тогда старшая, провожая Хару в аэропорту в Инчхоне, и та была согласна на все сто процентов. Пока не вошла в репетиционную.

Именно так — недавнее офисное помещение сейчас занимала группа из троих парней. Из мебели были только диван и стереосистема, ребята же расположились треугольником и танцевали, периодически меняя позиции, точно корейские айдолы. Хару удивило никак не это: накануне Бритт посвятила её во все подробности. Эта группа не успела и дебютировать, когда уже перессорилась с президентом всемирно известной компании. Камнем спотыкания (по официальной версии) стал баскетбол, на деле же мужчина попытался сделать милый-няшный айдол-бэнд (а японцы вкладывали в это понятие совершенно другое значение, чем корейцы) из уже сформированной рок-группы. За что и поплатился: ребята оказались не из тех, кто пойдёт на всё ради дебюта. И Хару поняла, почему.

Среди них был Куроко Тецуя.

Вот и всё. Этого было достаточно. Почему? Потому что, как она уже знала, этот юноша всегда шёл наперекор всему миру. Ещё с того момента, как был принят в легендарную команду за незаметность. А сейчас этот самый «призрак» готовился к дебюту на сцене, и это снова не вязалось ни с какими законами жанра.

— Ах, Хару-чан! — радостно воскликнула Бритт и нагло вырубила музыку чтобы подбежать к знакомой. Парни особо не возражали, один даже уселся прямо на пол в ту же секунду, утащив Куроко за собой. Присоединился и третий, со вздохом и наиграно неохотно, за что получил тычок под ребра от своего коллеги-брюнета, после чего на гостью уставились все трое.

— З-здравствуйте, я…

— Стилист и дизайнер, будет работать с нами вместо Юи-сан, которая сейчас в Корее, — перебила Бритт; видимо, она была на взводе. Теперь уже Куроко остановил её. Знал: дай слабину — до ужина не умолкнет.

— Как нам вас называть?

— Это ненадолго, так что просто Хару. Хару-чан, сан, Харука, — потеряла она нить разговора. Рёта упоминал, конечно, что под пристальным взглядом Тецуи иногда немного теряешься. Кажется, братец использовал слишком слабые эпитеты.

— Тогда Хару-сан, — он внезапно улыбнулся. Ярче, чем рассказывал Рёта, которого уже хотелось прибить. За недостоверные показания. Цепочку мыслей разбил один из брюнетов, который двухглазый, использовав паузу в разговоре чтобы пожаловаться:

— Бритти, почему мы этим занимаемся вообще? Мы ж и так будем играть рок!

На предсмертные хрипы товарища, в голову которому прилетела бутылка с водой, другие двое не обратили внимания чисто из принципа.

— Говорила же, ты чем слушал? Баскетбольный придурок! Вы должны уметь изящно двигаться чтобы привлечь девчонок, и не ударить в грязь лицом, если придется посетить вечеринку! Из вас троих я только за Тацую не волнуюсь, — ляпнула девушка и тут же смутилась. Едва заметно, но Харука с удовольствием использовала возможность её подколоть: это был повод перестать смотреть на Куроко. Симпатия к нему переходила всякие границы.

Девушка, конечно, не заметила, как потемнели его глаза.

Такие самые слова Рико часто повторяла Кагами.

***

  
— Твой голос прекрасен.

От неожиданности и удивления Тецуя даже не допел строчку и просто уставился на девушку. Та быстро залилась краской — вернее, должна была: лицо горело по ощущениям, но никак не по цвету. За эту (пусть и непонятную) особенность своего организма она была благодарна всем известным ей богам.

— Мне это уже говорили.

— Разумеется.

— С чего это вы вдруг?

От этих слов девушка почти запаниковала. Не рассказывать же ему всю историю, начиная просьбой младшего брата и заканчивая совершенно неуместными чувствами, что полностью лишали её контроля над собственными поступками…

— У меня никогда не получалось петь хотя бы сносно, — выдала она первое что пришло в голову и как-то нелепо улыбнулась. Тем не менее из зеркала напротив по-прежнему смотрела Платиновая Леди. Одетая в черный свитшот с белой рубашкой и обычные узкие джинсы, с летними кроссовками на ногах, она сидела прямо на полу, заложив на чуть согнутые колени сплетённые в замок руки. Голова была чуть наклонена в сторону, словно от любопытства. Не очень-то короткие пепельные волосы торчали во все стороны, дополняя своим цветом внимательные серые глаза и легкую улыбку. И никакого нервного тика, никакой неловкости.

— Я раньше не знал этого, но для пения нужно уметь правильно дышать; ещё необходимо определённое положение тела. Но главное — практика.

— Ага, я слышала об этом.

Юноша легко прочел подтекст в оттенках её голоса.

— Подсказать?

— Если не сложно, буду благодарна.

Хару ухватилась за протянутую руку спокойно, внутренне радуясь, что уже научилась оставаться невозмутимой в его присутствии — а это было почти подвигом, учитывая все подробности. Почти что запретная любовь, с момента когда стала по-настоящему осознанной, тянулась уже почти пол года. Не сказать, что за это время случилось многое, и это с учётом их нынешнего темпа жизни. В основном ребята лишь тренировались, между тем выступая прямо на улицах и продвигали себя через волонтерскую деятельность, соцсети и YouTube — к слову, весьма успешно. Их, новичков, приглашали даже на радио и музыкальные передачи, что уже было показателем. Свою роль сыграла каждая деталь, от мелодий и лирики до характера и внешности каждого из участников. Особого шарма им придала лично Харука. Но когда Юи сообщила сестренке, что поручает ей работу с ними насовсем, бедняге стало ох как не весело. Она не знала, сколько ещё сможет держаться рядом с голубоглазым парнем. Но держалась. Однако…

— Я занимался баскетболом ранее, — начал он с еле заметной улыбкой, точно это было дело давно прошедших дней, — и даже подумать не мог, что именно проблемы с осанкой. Небольшие, но чтобы научиться петь нужна прямая спина, — и аккуратно прислонил её к стене, придерживая за плечи.

Хару застыла.

Шероховатые руки едва касались её тела, но внутри всё перевернулось. Бедра легко толкнули сами только кончики пальцев, они же нежно приподняли, а затем слегка опустили подбородок.

— Вот так привыкнуть было проще всего, — продолжил он просто и, взяв её за руки, положил их на живот, одну на другую. — Совсем немного выдохните, напрягите пресс и попробуйте.

Но его ладони осталось на прежнем месте, и это стало последней каплей.

— Ох, Хару-сан, не так сильно, вы вообще дышите? Хару-сан?

Расширенные серые глаза встретились со спокойными голубыми. Секунда, вторая, и на лице парня проскальзывает понимание, но девушка этого не видит. Только тонет в голубом омуте, только ощущает аккуратное прикосновение к нежной коже шеи. Пока он не отворачивается… разочарованно?

— Тецуя, я… — пытается остановить его девушка, и вдруг осознает: её раскрыли. Пальцы юноши не сжимают её руку, а еле ощутимо отдыхают на венах, шеи же он касается сбоку, чуть ниже линии подбородка. Где отчётливо прощупывается пульс. Бешеный темп сердцебиения.

— Не надо, Хару-сан. Я понимаю.

— Нет, послушай…

— Вы тоже мне нравитесь, но я не могу принять ваши чувства, — вел он бесстрастно. — Я — неплохой певец, танцор, солист Rimfire, дебют которой был самым ярким за последнее десятилетие. Даже при всём желании я не могу подпускать к себе всех, кто этого хочет. Да и не особо горю желанием наступать на те же грабли.

— Что ты… — она не договорила, так как парень попросту отвернулся.

— Я звезда. И я не доверяю людям, — сухо сказал он, даже не оборачиваясь. Был уверен, что знает, что творится сейчас в её голове. Что сейчас она недоумевает по поводу Тацуи и Казунари, которых парень впустил в свое сердце с легкостью, в противоречие собственным словам. Что сейчас она попытается заговорить об этом, желая казаться убедительной. И очень крупно ошибался.

— Ты и не обязан мне доверять, — тихо прозвучало за спиной, и замер уже Тецуя. — Но мне мало просто быть рядом. Я хочу тебя.

Девушка знала, что этими словами открыла врата ада. Личного, маленького и всепоглощающего. Знала, что может навсегда потерять то жалкое подобие теплых отношений, что их удалось выстроить за пол года, что Тецуя, возможно, после этого посмотрит на неё с отвращением. Но больше не могла терпеть. Она думала о таком варианте развития событий уже не раз, не два и не десять, просыпаясь посреди ночи с сорванным дыханием. Мокрая не от пота, все ещё ощущая в себе его жар, его дыхание на своей коже. Проклятые сны были слишком реальны, чтобы переступить через них, заканчиваясь призрачной болью в сердце и предрассветным криком в подушку. Да, между ними не было настоящих препятствий — достаточно того, что он пытается дебютировать, а она, сестра его друга, врала парню с самого начала. Именно поэтому она столько времени держалась вдали.

Но силы больше не осталось.

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Не важно, если тебе безразлично. Завтра в пять, у меня дома. Можешь даже опоздать. «Защиту» беру на себя.

Глаза Тецуи округлились до предела — он понял.

— Хару-сан, вы…

— Вполне осознаю свои действия. Считай меня девушкой легкого поведения если хочешь, — она не отрывалась от экрана телефона, на ходу печатая адрес и надеясь убежать с этой комнаты прежде, чем он скажет хоть слово. Плюс, это был отличный повод не смотреть ему в глаза. — Не забудь, завтра в пять.

***

  
Даже тихие шаги убийцы в тот момент не могли бы напугать её сильнее простого звонка в дверь.

Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как они с Тецуей начали «встречаться», как оба называли эти отношения на неимением других культурных эпитетов. За это время случилось многое, но между ними всё осталось как было. Редкие (из-за занятости обоих) встречи, если оставались силы, заканчивались в её квартире, раз или дважды, после чего кто-то обязательно пропадал на неопределенный срок. Их так никто и не засёк; даже Бритт с ребятами, если и подозревали их в чём-то, остались при своём мнении. Узнай об этом Юи, открутила бы голову сестре, а не ухажёру, родителей мог хватить удар, а братишка выпал бы в прострацию как минимум на несколько дней. О последствии этих встреч она и вообще не призналась бы под угрозой смерти даже Тецуе, но загнала в ловушку сама себя.

«Как я вообще надеялась его обмануть?» — спрашивала она саму себя в отчаянии, близком до истерики, когда на ватных ногах шла открывать дверь.

Тецуя был намного проницательнее её невероятного брата. А Хару не умела лгать. При встрече он бы сразу заподозрил неладное, и девушка решила его избегать. Надеялась, что он спишет всё на занятость. А через две недели Rimfire собирались в тур по Азии (только вернувшись с гастролей по стране), что значило пропажу юноши минимум на месяц и столь необходимую отсрочку в решении. Но кроме него в дверь не звонил никто и никогда: соседи снизу были столь же редкими гостями в собственной квартире, как и она сама.

— Да? — спросила она через дверь, не слыша собственного голоса. Из той стороны прозвучало привычное:

— Это я.

Щелчок замка. Хару с удивлением посмотрела на собственные руки, словно те повернули ключ по собственной воле. В коридор же вошёл Тецуя. Неспешно разулся, предоставляя возможность себя рассмотреть. Удивительно, но за те полтора месяца, что они не виделись, он снова повзрослел: немножко подрос, стал крепче в плечах. Глаза и те возмужали, затягивая своим омутом ещё глубже.

— Ты надолго?

— Увы. Кацура-сан настоятельно просил забежать, я вообще не должен был приходить.

— В любом случае, рада тебя видеть.

— Как и я. Выпьем кофе?

— Закончился. Будешь чай?

— Да, спасибо.

И ни слова. Ни единого слова, только тихие шаги и шум воды в чайнике, и это убивало, но девушка не показала беспокойства. Минут через десять они уже стояли спиной к окну, облокотившись на подоконник, и тихо потягивали напиток. Но первая же фраза, беспристрастно произнесённая парнем, разбила идиллию тяжёлым ударом. Харуке было бы многим легче, если бы чей-либо железный кулак впечатался в её тело.

— Ты беременна.

Не вопрос. Утверждение. Глухой звук. Чашка стоит на подоконнике.

— Так ты понял?

— Я ведь не идиот. Ты меня избегаешь, с тех пор как я вернулся мы ни разу не встретились. А сегодня всё время обнимаешь себя за живот.

Она тут же одёрнула руку. В памяти сам по себе всплыл почти забытый разговор, что состоялся здесь же, на этой кухне, почти год назад. Когда она обещала, что будет осторожна, что не позволит этому случиться…

_— Я не подвергну тебя такому риску. Вам ни за что не придётся менять аудиторию подростков на тех, кому за тридцать. Не из-за меня._

_Оба хмуро переглянулись._

_— О чем ты?_

_— Я тебя умоляю, — она закатила глаза, — девчонок от десяти до пятнадцати интересуют милые и харизматичные, а парней — крутые бунтари. Бывает наоборот. Но заботливые папаши не сдались никому, кроме тех, кто уже и сам зарылся в пелёнки._

— Я всё улажу.

Вторая чашка приземлилась гораздо громче — как ей показалось. Он оторвался от подоконника и встал прямо напротив девушки, гипнотизируя взглядом.

— Ничего ты не уладишь.

— Тецуя…

— Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, так прекрати выставлять меня последним злодеем в собственных глазах. Я вас не брошу. Я решил это ещё до того, как сел сегодня на мотоцикл.

Хару затаила дыхание. Тецуя положил ладонь на её живот и на секунду задержал её там, после чего переместился на спину. Вторая рука легла на плечи и затылок, привлекая к худощавому телу.

— Я позабочусь о вас. О вас обоих. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, — прошептал он над ухом.

Девушка спрятала лицо на его груди и разрыдалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *YG Entertainment — южнокорейская звукозаписывающая компания и агентство по поиску талантов. В настоящее время YG, наряду с SM и JYP, входит в тройку самых влиятельных звукозаписывающих компаний Южной Кореи.


	21. Эпилог: Новая эра

 

**Некоторые легенды... просто жестокая реальность.**

_Но ты будешь помнить меня,  
Помнить меня веками._

  
**Убийца собственных родителей оставил кровавый след, простирающийся сквозь всю историю Японии.**

_Достаточно всего лишь  
Одной ошибки._

  
**Алый Дракон Эдо, принц Аватори, лично поведает о тех событиях.**

_Мы войдём в историю,  
Помни меня веками.*_

— Ма-ам! Пап! Ходите, взгляните! Я влюбилась! Он чудо!

— Мама занята, Асу, — тихо сообщил дочурке Дайки, подойдя и взъерошив ей волосы. — Чего тебе?

— Смотри-смотри-смотри-смотри-и-и!!! Он супер-супер-пупер!!!

Только теперь мужчина обратил внимание на телевизор, включенный Асукой, что уже дождаться не могла любимого аниме. Шла реклама, если точнее — это был трейлер фильма ужасов.

**В главной роли Фантом. «Тайна замка Адзути». Премьера. С 5 апреля, в кинотеатрах.**

Папаше на это отвисла челюсть. На затемнённом фоне больше всего выделялись такие же большие, как и семнадцать лет назад, когда они встретились впервые, ясно-голубые глаза. Благодаря компьютерной графике мужчина казался полупрозрачным, взгляд — свирепым, фигура его была нарочно затенена, однако были отчётливо видны расшитое золотом шелковое кимоно и парные катаны за поясом, на которые он положил окровавленную ладонь.

В верхнем уголку экрана бросался в глаза значок «18+». Завидев его, Дайки поскорее отвлёк внимание малышки, которая даже не подозревала, что её папа, мама и первая любовь были очень близкими друзьями.

— Хочешь сегодня с папой на тренировку?

— Дай-кун, ей уроки учить надо!

— Мам!!!

— Да брось, Сацуки. Как ты её заставишь, если тебя и дома-то не будет?

— Асу-чан, ну почему ты вся в папу?

Девочка засмеялась.

— Мам, папа говорит, что у меня твои мозги, и что всё в порядке. Не стоило. Тебе без них одиноко должно быть.

Подавляя истерический ржач, Аомине сполз на пол. Черт, знала бы Асука, что только что сказала!

— Пап, тебе плохо?

— Н... нет... я... в норме...

Сацуки отвесила мужу по голове батоном, который держала в руках. Тот разломался надвое, странным образом попав в широко открытый от смеха рот мужчины, от чего он чуть не подавился. Женщина тряхнула головой — произошедшее не подчинялось никаким законам физики — и вернулась на кухню, игнорируя предсмертные хрипы баскетболиста за спиной.

— Ух ты, Асу-чан, что ты сделала с папой? Отличная работа.

Девчушка снова засмеялась, побежав в прихожую. Дайки наконец избавился от батона и, откашлявшись, вскочил, заорав на весь дом:

— Кисе, твою... Стучатся надо хотя бы!

— Не матерись при детях, Аомине-ччи. Момо-ччи, привет. Тебе помочь?

— Ки-кун, каким ветром? — улыбнулась женщина из-за угла кухни. — Будь добр, уведи это чудо куда-то.

— Без проблем. Акаши-ччи решил начать тренировку на полчаса ранее, потому я и пришёл предупредить. Асука же утопила ваш домашний телефон в ванной, да? А вы уже видели тот трейлер? Куроко-ччи превосходен!

— Заткнись!!! Ты болтаешь еще больше, чем Асука! А что опять нашло на Акаши?

— Кто его знает. Собирайся. Мы уже опаздываем.

Аомине вмиг вскочил с пола, вспомнив, что с ним сделал Акаши в прошлый раз, когда он опоздал, и начал молнией летать по квартире.

_Молнии..._

С того матча прошло уже десять лет. За год до премьеры дебютного фильма Куроко группа распалась из-за огромного скандала, связанного с раскрытием правды об Хайзаки. Он остался актёром, Кисе вернулся в мир баскетбола, а остальные двое создали свои коллективы. Благодаря своему прошлому оба быстро вышли в ТОПы, еще и соревнуясь между собой, однако именно ребятишки Такао первыми вырвали «Грэмми» и Химуро, по слухам, был в ярости, бросившись в ад работы с двойным рвением. Некоторые его песни сыпали соль на старые раны, но Чудеса изо всех сил старались не зацикливаться на этом, наоборот, с каждым новым трэком восхищаясь обоими еще больше, как когда-то восхищались Куроко и Кисе.

_Я был рождён таким,_   
_Поэтому по моим венам течёт молния,_   
_И никто не в силах этот поезд остановить,_   
_Так что запрыгивайте на борт, либо валите прочь._   
_Я был рождён таким,_   
_Поэтому по моим венам течёт молния,_   
_И никто не в силах этот поезд остановить,_   
_Вы нас не остановите, нас не остановить.*_

***

— Акаши-ччи, мы приш… — запнулся Кисе, ввалившись в пустую раздевалку. Следом, как в диснеевском мультике, из-за косяка двери выглянули Дайки с Асукой (которая уже традиционно пришла «навестить» национальную сборную). Девчушка пару раз моргнула, а её папа попросту скис.

— И что это должно значить, а?

— Зачем ты позвал Аомине? — спросил холодный голос. Акаши, как всегда, в своём бесчувственном репертуаре. Явился.

— Ты же сам сказал, что тренировка начнётся раньше! У них же домашний потерпел телефонокрушение.

— Я только тебя звал, — устало вздохнул мужчина, прикрыв рукой лицо, но впустил их внутрь. Действительно, больше никого в раздевалке не оказалось.

— А зачем?

— У кое-кого к тебе дело. Только не говори, что снова его не заметил.

— Не заметил? — тупо переспросил парень, и внезапно…

— Тецу-ччи!!! — заорал он, чуть не оглушив Дайки, и бросился в неизвестном направлении. Потирая уши, форвард отыскал глазами Кисе с целью прибить, но окончательно выпал в осадок от увиденной картины. Взрослый мужчина, коим Рёта давно являлся по паспорту, тискал другого взрослого мужчину, что словно ничего и не заметил. Невероятно. Невозможно.

— Как давно… он здесь? — спросил он капитана, почти что заикаясь.

— С самого начала.

Как всегда, невозмутимые, на него смотрели слишком большие для азиата голубые глаза, чей владелец благополучно игнорировал Рёту. На шее у мужчины висели мощные наушники последней модели, но одет он был неброско: джинсы да бежевый вязаный свитер с закатанными рукавами. И пока Дайки в прострации тупо пялился на друга детства, его дочурка мигом сообразила что к чему.

— Призрак с телевизора! — восторженно воскликнула Асука, отправив капитана своего папы дико ржать на пол. Удачно роль досталась, ничего не скажешь.

И, совершенно внезапно, как гром с ясного неба, актёр блеснул великолепной улыбкой.

— Иди сюда.

Малышка благополучно и с неожиданной силой пнула дядюшку Ки-Ки под рёбра, отчего тот согнулся втрое, и бросилась обнимать своего новоиспечённого кумира. Аомине смачно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Сколько учили её не подходить к незнакомцам, толку ноль. Сколько просили Тецу не появляться из ниоткуда, толку ноль. Его ослепительная улыбка и ржущий на полу Акаши не вписывались в картину вообще. Хорошо хоть Кисе, как всегда, огрёб и издаёт предсмертные хрипы где-то под лавочкой. Уж это не менялось никогда.

— Да какого здесь творится? — взорвался бедолага, и Акаши прекратил ржать, Рёта — кряхтеть, а Асука отлипла от Фантома.

— Извини… я пришёл к Кисе-куну, а всё превратилось вот в это.

И рожа кирпичом.

— Но зачем, Тецу-ччи? Мог бы просто позвонить, ты же знаешь, я всегда к твоим услугам, — Дайки просто поражался тому, как у этого блондинчика меняется настроение.

— Хотел попросить тебя присмотреть за детишками пару дней.

В комнате воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Аомине прикола не понял.

— А жена тебе зачем?

И Тецуя, и Рёта отвели глаза, и мужчина понял, что сказал что-то не то. Взглянул на Акаши. Взгляд того был спокойным; капитан просто ждал продолжения разговора. Одному ему, как видимо, хватило такта промолчать.

— Наш брак остался только на бумажке, — улыбнулся Тецуя одним уголком губ. — Даже не знаю, когда видел её в последний раз. Видимо, первые пару лет мы продержались вместе исключительно на страсти, затем на дружбе, но так не могло продолжаться. Дети наверное даже её лица не помнят.

Дайки присвистнул. Безрадостная кривая улыбка Тецуи стала только шире.

— Я слышал от неё, ребятишки в один голос заявили, что останутся с папой, — произнёс Рёта, в чьем голосе ощущалось осуждение. — Только не говори, что вы напрямую спросили их!

Мужчина пошатал головой и взъерошил себе волосы.

— Ни за что. В критический момент мы спросили их, поедут ли они с папой в Ванкувер или с мамой в Париж. Они в один голос выбрали Ванкувер… не потому, что не любят Париж. Что Нацу, что Аки от Европы в диком восторге, и что сыщешь в Канаде такого, чего нет в Токио? Мне показалось, они понимают, о чём их спрашивают на самом деле… ведь они больше ни разу не упоминали при мне Хару.

— С тех пор вы втроём по миру скитаетесь? — тихо спросил Акаши, на что получил положительный ответ.

— Правда гастролирую я редко. Например, когда съемки проходят в другой стране, как год назад с «Призраком рок-оперы», но они это обожают. По Нацу и не скажешь, что она непоседа, а у Юки и вообще шило в одном месте. Я даже отпустил их на месяц с Тацуей, когда у него был тур по Северной Америке. Хару бы меня убила.

— А почему сейчас… — начал Рёта, предлагая брату самому угадать концовку.

— Журналисты в Китае ради сенсации и у младенца интервью возьмут. Шанхайский кинофестиваль продлится всего пару дней, но даже на такой срок одних их не оставишь.

— А сейчас ребятишки с тобой? — Кисе прямо засветился от нетерпения, заставив актёра снова блеснуть голливудской улыбкой.

— Играют на вашей площадке.

— Пойдёмте, — предложил капитан, и все трое безоговорочно ему подчинились. Асуку на спине понёс Тецуя; видимо, ему было вполне комфортно. Сама малышка, кажется, была на седьмом небе от счастья и тараторила без умолку. Ей не мешало практически полное отсутствие реакции с боку кумира, впрочем, для парня вполне обычное: мягкая улыбка да внимательный взгляд и очень-очень редкие тихие реплики. И только когда девочка запнулась на полуслове он наконец выдал кое-что более вразумительное:

— Ты в порядке?

Она же явно его не услышала.

— Куроко-сэмпай?! И… Куроко-сэмпай???

— Я тоже здесь, вообще-то, — прозвучало весело, и Аомине чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Куро… блин, достало. Нацуя-сан? И вы???

Дайки позеленел. Акаши с Кисе хлопали глазами. Тецуя согнулся в три погибели и пытался подавить хохот. К слову, тщетно. Вот тебе и «блин».

— Так твои тоже в младшей Тейко? — произнес Акаши на выдохе, наконец улыбнувшись.

— Ага.

Тецуя опустился на колени и отпустил Асуку, что горящими глазами смотрела уже на семпаев, а затем уселся «по-турецки» прямо на паркете. Тем временем к ним подбежали ребятишки, и форвард национальной сборной Японии наряду со своим капитаном уставились на них как на инопланетян. И было за что. Во-первых, их было трое; Чудеса помнили про двойню. Во-вторых, эта двойная шибко смахивала на близнецов. И, в-третьих, самый мелкий был копией Кисе и глазами-звёздочками смотрел на Аомине. А затем протянул ему мяч.

— Аомине Дайки-сама, дайте, пожалуйста, автограф! — произнес он совершенно серьезно, тоном взрослого человека. Четко. И без малейшей заминки. Даже угол поклона был идеален.

— А… да… ага… да, конечно, давай сюда, — нашёлся мужчина, тем более что просили его о таком очень и очень часто, но стоило маркеру наконец оторваться от резиновой поверхности, реакция мальчика вынесла его вперёд ногами:

— Фпафиба! — он расцвел типично-голливудской улыбкой (открывая широкий обзор на отсутствующий передний зуб) и повернулся к изумлённому Рёте. — Дядя, пофли иглать!

— Он ту фразу три недели репетировал, — сказал Тецуя как бы между прочим, с интересом наблюдая, как Дайки поднимает челюсть обратно и силой воли возвращается к реальности.

— Вижу. И перестань меня взглядом сверлить.

— Садись.

Форвард посмотрел на Рёту. На дочь. Снова на Рёту, что выглядел не старше Асуки, благо хоть играл намного лучше её, и с кряхтением опустился рядом. Ибо зрелище и впрямь было занятное. На команды, например, ребята разделились быстро, при чём по принципу «семья Куроко v.s. все остальные». Асука на такое надулась, но ненадолго: рядом с дядей Ки-Ки она была непобедима. Зато как раз дядя причитал за двоих («Жестоко! Почему «все остальные»? Что я вам сделал???»), сопровождаемый критическим взглядом своей мелкой копии. Как позже выяснилось, его звали Акира и ему было девять. Играл же он в точности как его кумир в своё время, на что кумиру чуть глаза не выпали. Будто скопировал, засранец.

Близнецы («Двойня», — на автомате исправил Куроко) ничем не выделялись и были невероятны. Будучи их ровесником, Дайки смотрел бы на них с презрением, после знакомства с Тецуей — с уважением, а сейчас, в двадцать семь и с десятью цистернами игрового опыта за плечами — с восторгом. Один из них («Нацуя — девочка», — снова исправил Куроко) унаследовал папину невидимость, но использовал её для перехватов, чем выводил соперников из себя, вечно появляясь где не надо. Второй («Ну хоть раз ты с полом угадал, Аомине-кун») казался обычным посредственным разыгрывающим, но мужчина не мог не заметить, как синхронно стала двигаться его команда. И дело было явно не в кровном родстве. Пасы, чем-то схожие с пасами Акаши, и одинаковая концентрация в задорных глазах не оставляли в этом сомнения. Юкио (как звали мальчишку) каким-то чудом воспроизводил нечто подобное на «вторую зону» («Кагами бы уписался от зависти», — ехидно добавил Дайки) с её невероятной координацией движений всей команды, но и противники были не хуже. Асука была так быстра, что словно телепортировалась с места на место, а Рёта был не по зубам любителям, даже используя пятую часть своих сил. Это был бой на равных, и вскоре Аомине перестал что-либо комментировать, всецело отдавшись игре, пусть и не принимал в ней участия.

Молчание между мужчинами больше не было неловким. Привычным? Уютным? Может, это было молчание родителей, отцов, что гордились своими детьми. Или старых друзей, что встретились спустя долгие годы. Кто бы знал...

— Думаю, с этими ребятами будущее баскетбола в безопасности, — заметил Дайки тихо. Прежде чем ответить, Тецуя лишь на секунду стрельнул в него глазами, и снова вернулся к наблюдению за ребятишками.

— Да… не то слово.

**Баскетбольная команда младшей школы Тейко**

**  
Куроко Юкио,**  десять лет  
_Должность:_  капитан  
_Способность:_  «кукловод»  
**Куроко Нацуя,**  десять лет  
_Должность:_  менеджер (но не заблуждайтесь)  
_Способность:_  «фантом»  
**Куроко Акира,**  девять лет  
_«Должность»:_  ас  
_Способность:_  копирование  
_Р.S. Фанат Аомине Дайки_  
**Аомине Асука** , шесть лет  
_Должность:_  помощник менеджера  
_Способность:_  вынос мозга

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. FALL OUT BOY - Centuries  
> 2\. Thousand Foot Krutch - Born This Way
> 
> Юкио: от «юки» — снег;  
> Харука: от «хару» — весна;  
> Нацуя: от «нацу» — лето;  
> Акира: от «аки» — осень.


End file.
